


Toda una vida por delante

by CariZee



Category: Full Credit
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Violence, and a cute dog, cop, we all need a cute dog
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al principio no vi el cuerpo a través de la lluvia y oscuridad, pero cuando me acerqué, lo vi. Pensé que estaba muerto con toda esa sangre. Pero no lo estaba y consideré por un momento terminar el trabajo porque realmente…  sería un acto de piedad. Él no sobreviviría con esas heridas e incluso si lo hacía, sería un vegetal. Es decir… ¡Mira esa herida en su cabeza!</p>
<p>Pero algo en la forma en la que él había sido tirado detrás de mi propiedad, en su destrozado uniforme de policía y la palabra MARICÓN garabateada en su pecho me hizo ayudarlo.</p>
<p>Así que estoy aquí. Su ángel guardián, algo irónico considerando lo que hice en el pasado. Estuve pendiente de su recuperación, permaneciendo en las sombras donde nadie podía verme.</p>
<p>Los doctores no creen que vuelva a caminar o hablar de nuevo. El trauma masivo en la cabeza le causó mucho daño pero creo que tiene una fuerte voluntad. Vi sus ojos. Todavía hay vida  y razón en ellos.   Le ayudaré  a alzarse sobre sus pies y esperaré el día en que él me agradezca con su propia voz. Tan pronto como esté más fuerte lo llevaré a casa conmigo, donde puede sanar ya que no tiene a nadie más. </p>
<p>¿Y después de eso? Iré tras esos hijos de puta que trataron de deshacerse de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda una vida por delante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Get Full Credit For Being Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662046) by [CariZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee). 



 

 

 

 

Todos los derechos reservados en todo el mundo.

Este eBook puede ser distribuido libremente en su totalidad por cortesía de Grupo de Romance Goodreads M/M.

Este libro electrónico no puede ser vendido, manipulado o reproducido en cualquier formato sin el consentimiento expreso por escrito el permiso del autor.

 

 

_You Get Full Credit For Being Alive_

Copyright © 2013 Cari Z

Traducido por: Traductores Anónimos

 

 

Este libro electrónico es una publicación del Grupo de Romance de  M/M y no recibe la aprobación ni está afiliada directamente con Goodreads Inc.

 

 

 

Nací en medio del desierto, en una gasolinera a un lado de la carretera. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando era joven y aún lo suficientemente estúpido para preguntar. Nacido y abandonado por una pobre chica pueblerina que no pudo conseguir ayuda a tiempo. Nacido sin un padre, sin un nombre y sin un futuro. Nacido sin ninguna esperanza, debía estar agradecido por lo que me había sido otorgado, demonios, dejar de hacer preguntas. Sufrí en mi juventud en el desierto, me uní al ejército,  fui enviado al desierto, y gran parte de mi trabajo independiente tuvo lugar allí también. Por alguna razón es más complicado conseguir trabajo para matar a alguien en una isla tropical de lo que es en medio de unas baldías tierras, olvidadas por Dios, sin nada más que arena, rocas y sol como incentivo. Ah sí, y  petróleo. Ese era usualmente el factor decisivo.

Estaba harto de los desiertos, literalmente. Solo eran campos de matanza por lo que a mí me concernía, así que cuando me retiré –lo que significa que corrí tanto como pude, cubriendo mi rastro  sin mirar atrás— escogí el Noroeste del Pacífico como mi nuevo hogar. Nada salvo  lluvia, árboles y montañas. Con cielos nublados, bajas temperaturas, y lleno de soledad como quería. Encontré una casa que necesitaba reparaciones en el este de Renton, Washington, bajo la sombra del Monte Rainier. La modifiqué a mi gusto, traje todo lo que poseía  (un camión que transportaba más armas que ropas y nada de muebles) y accidentalmente terminé con un perro también. El perro no fue idea mía; ella era una errante, lastimada y quejosa cosa que me encontré postrada junto a la puerta del auto. Nunca tuve una mascota antes y no tenía intenciones de tenerla pero, al final, lo atractivo de la compañía prevaleció sobre los inconvenientes. Así fue como terminé andando a lo largo del camino detrás de mi casa por la noche, tarde, un año después de mudarme allí, paseando a mi maldito perro bajo la lluvia.

Della era una buena chica, no me malinterpreten, pero era joven y el adiestramiento iba un poco lento. Todavía no confiaba en ella tanto como para pensar que no se distraería si la dejaba salir de noche por su cuenta, así que fui con ella. Fue Della quien encontró el cuerpo, luchando repentinamente con su correa de una forma que casi la rompe y gimiendo con fuerza. Sus patas desgarbadas, escarbaron en la hojarasca mientras tiraba de mi agarre.

—Siéntate —le dije forzándola a mantenerse a mi lado. Ella obedeció, pero aún temblaba.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —murmuré mirando a través de la brumosa penumbra. Eran los inicios de la primavera pero aún hacía frío para los estándares de mi sangre de reptil; la única luz provenía de mi linterna.

—¿Qué? —Pensé que sería Princess, la perra del vecino. El señor Carlsen y su cocker spaniel solían ir a pasear por los bosques y nuestros perros jugaban juntos a veces, pero Princess era una pequeña cosa ladradora, y no había otro ruido que el del golpeteo de la lluvia en las hojas en ese momento.

Della chilló de nuevo e hizo un gesto negativo, como si quisiera acercarse más y esta vez la dejé. Ella tiró de mí los siguientes diez metros con un enérgico ritmo antes de detenerse abruptamente junto a la base de un frondoso árbol. Algo estaba apoyado en él.

Algo no. _Alguien_.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía oler la sangre en el ambiente, aquel aroma delator que nunca puedes olvidar.  Debía haber mucha para que yo pudiese olerla incluso con la lluvia. Le dije a Della que se sentara a algunos metros de distancia, para que no tuviese la idea equivocada de que estaba bien intentar lamerlo, y alumbré con mi linterna hacia el rostro de aquel cuerpo.

Su piel estaba tan pálida que era azul y sus labios se habían tornado púrpuras. Un caminillo rojo se dibujaba desde alguna parte de su cabello castaño hasta uno de los lados de su rostro, oscureciendo su cuello y el de su uniforme…

Oh, _jódanme_. Su uniforme de policía. Era un policía. Tenía a un policía muerto a menos de ciento cincuenta metros de distancia de mi casa, en mi red de seguridad. ¿Cómo carajo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias? Más importante ¿tenía algo que ver conmigo? Había mucha gente para la que preferiría permanecer anónimo en mi nueva, civil encarnación. ¿Y si alguno de ellos me había encontrado y él era una especie de advertencia?

Entonces vi la palabra pintada en su pecho con pintura en spray amarilla, y mi paranoia se convirtió en enojo. **MA** **R** **ICÓN**. Todas las letras mayúsculas, grandes y agresivas. Había sangre debajo de ellas. Cielos, ¿cuánto había sangrado aquel pobre chico antes de morir? Lo rojizo era casi negro bajo la tenue luz de mi linterna de LED. Suspiré, moví la luz hacia su rostro nuevamente y me congelé. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Habían estado cerrados antes.

Estaba vivo.

—Mierda.

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, centrados en mí. No había expresión en su rostro y no hizo ningún sonido, ni siquiera un gemido por el dolor que sabía que tendría, pero me miraba. Ahora que me fijaba en ello, pude ver un ínfimo subir y bajar en su pecho, su casi inexistente respiración. Este chico debería estar muerto, pero no lo estaba. Bueno. Eso descartaba algunas de mis opciones. A menos que quisiera terminar eso aquí y ahora, lo que… bueno, no sería la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien que estaba lejos de poder volver. Una muerte rápida podía ser la mayor clemencia en el mundo, a veces.

Della se quejó  y arañó la tierra cerca del cuerpo, mirándome con oscuros y brillantes ojos.

—Sí, lo sé —le dije agriamente. Si no podía dejar morir a un perro en mi propiedad, no había una endemoniada manera de que fuese a dejar a una persona, incluso si esa persona era un policía. La última cosa que necesitaba era a la policía investigándome, pero tal vez… tal  vez no tendrían que saberlo.

Desenganché la correa del cuello de Della, pasé mis brazos alrededor del torso y los muslos del joven policía y lo levanté. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y, esta vez, hizo un sonido, un ronco gemido desde la parte posterior de su garganta, probablemente de forma inconsciente.  Maldije,   lo incliné más hacia mi cuerpo, para darle un mejor apoyo, y caminé tan rápido como pude en la oscuridad, de regreso a mi casa.

 

Abrí la puerta trasera con algo de dificultad –el chico era más pesado de lo que parecía– pero finalmente logramos entrar. Bajé el cuerpo del policía tan gentilmente como pude para dejarlo sobre mi sofá de cuero. Della permaneció cerca de mí, mi propia tensión afectándola, y ambos le miramos.

Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que estaba rezumando sangre por todo el sillón.

—Santo cielo. —Corrí al cuarto de baño, tomé el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saqué las gasas y el esparadrapo. Regresé, miré más de cerca la herida de su cabeza e hice una mueca. En esa zona se podía ver el hueso. Este niño necesitaba mucha más ayuda de la que yo podía brindarle, a pesar de mi significativo conocimiento de medicina. Puse la gasa sobre la herida y el esparadrapo, haciendo caso omiso de su cabello, sabiendo que la sangre debía detenerse. Sus ojos se habían achicado a pequeñas rendijas, su iris apenas visible, pero podía sentirlos fijos en mí.

—Te conseguiré ayuda —le prometí, sin importarme si podía oírme. Necesitaba reafirmarlo para mí mismo. Sin ambulancias, pero aún tenía matrículas temporales en el Explorer en mi garaje. Podía  conducir hasta el hospital más cercano y dejarlo ahí, eso sería lo más juicioso. Sonaba bien.

La primera parte fue bastante fácil. Preparé el Explorer, llevé al chico y lo recosté en el asiento trasero, puse en marcha el motor y me dirigí a la ciudad. El hospital más cercano estaba a catorce kilómetros de distancia. Si conducía rápido podría estar allí en ocho minutos.

El muchacho no llevaba billetera ni placa, pero tenía una etiqueta con su nombre que se había oscurecido por la pintura. Tuve tiempo de pensarlo mientras lo dejaba en el asiento trasero de mi vehículo. Oficial S. Bennett. Me pregunté de qué sería la S.

—Sam —intenté, manteniendo un ojo en el asiento trasero. No podía ver su rostro y  me pregunté si aún respiraría—. Steve. No, no te ves como un Steve. Scott. Simon. —Pasé por todos los nombres con S que pude pensar, llenando el vacío del aire con palabras mientras doblaba en las esquinas a una velocidad demencial y aceleraba aún más en las rectas.

Para el momento en el que llegué al hospital había estado en silencio durante dos minutos, atrapado en Sakima. Me metí por la puerta de urgencias, poniéndome la capucha de mi pesada chaqueta y corrí al interior.

—¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —La gente me miró.  Pasé mis dedos por la pared más cercana, dejando una húmeda marca roja sobre la banal pintura de un pino—. ¡Ahora!

En un momento el coche estaba rodeado de gente, médicos del equipo de urgencias trepando atrás y pasando a S. Bennett a una camilla.  Uno de ellos estaba acribillándome a preguntas —¿En dónde lo encontró? ¿Cuándo fue herido? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Señor… señor, necesito su nombre. ¡Señor!

—Estaré de vuelta enseguida, regresaré —le dije con impaciencia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para actuar como si estuviera nervioso—.  Solo tengo que aparcar el coche.

—Señor, tiene que esperar. —Era tenaz esta enfermera. Por suerte una ambulancia entró entonces, con las sirenas a todo volumen y, repentinamente, tuvo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de mí.  Me subí en el Explorer, cerré la puerta de golpe y me dirigí a la noche. Tarea terminada. Podía ir a casa ahora.

Me convencí a mí mismo de eso en los treinta segundos transcurridos antes de gruñir y regresar en la siguiente señal de stop.

La cosa era… la cosa era, que tenía curiosidad. Estaba interesado, y no había estado interesado en nada desde que me mudé aquí, aparte de Della. Había sido muy cuidadoso de no meterme ni interesarme en nada porque la curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso, mató a quien sea que había despertado mi interés. Cuando estaba activo en el negocio, me había asegurado de aceptar solo ofertas que me parecieran correctas. Personas que merecían la muerte. Ninguna cantidad de dinero podría convencerme de ir tras una persona que no había hecho nada para merecer la muerte aparte de provocar que alguien estuviera celoso o infeliz.

 

Había ocasiones en las que estaba lo suficientemente intrigado como para ir tras gente que intentaba contratarme y hacía el trabajo gratis solo porque el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos.  Muy en el fondo, toda esa escuela de moral católica estaba aún colándose a través de mi alma.

No sabía lo que Jesús habría hecho, pero me gustaría pensar que entendería mi razonamiento.

Sabía que el chico estaría en cirugía, probablemente durante horas. Se estaban haciendo cargo de él; al menos, sería mejor que así fuera. Lo que necesitaba justo ahora era más información y el mejor lugar para obtenerla era en la fuente.

Aparqué en un estacionamiento a tres manzanas del hospital. Eché mi asiento hacia atrás para darme espacio, abrí mi bolsa de lona y saqué una botella de agua, para enjuagar la sangre de mis manos por la ventanilla. Limpié el volante, luego saqué una de aquellas omnipresentes bolsas de basura negras de alta resistencia que eran una bendición en mi tipo de trabajo y empecé a meter mis cosas en ella. Chaqueta, camiseta, vaqueros, calcetines, botas –incluso mis bóxeres, los tiré. Cualquier cosa que pudiese tener una mínima huella de sangre. Lo quemaría todo cuando volviera a casa. Lo repasé de nuevo, asegurándome de que el asiento estaba limpio y seco, para después empezar a ponerme mi nuevo atuendo.

Vaqueros, un poco andrajosos pero nada llamativos, una simple camiseta verde oscuro, calcetines y ropa interior de aquella que venía en paquetes de seis pares,  un par de tenis tan viejos que las suelas estaban desgastadas. Había pagado cincuenta dólares por ellos a un vagabundo en un momento de caridad. Cubrí todo con un jersey verde, despeiné un poco mis cabellos rubios. Miré mi reflejo en el retrovisor y practiqué mi tolerante sonrisa. Parecía diez años más joven cuando sonreía.

Subí el cierre del suéter para que la cicatriz de mi cuello quedara escondida, tomé mi cartera de repuesto, cerré el coche y me dirigí al hospital.

 

Lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era observar. A estas horas de la noche, cualquiera que viniera aquí sería a través de la sala de emergencias, lo que significaba que si me plantaba en algún lugar de la sala de espera me enteraría de prácticamente todo. Por lo menos, podría conseguir el nombre de S. Bennett.

No quería ser interpelado por quien fuese que estuviera detrás del escritorio, así que necesitaba pasar desapercibido. Abrí las puertas, escogí a una mujer sentada a un lado de un alto y decorativo helecho que bloqueaba la vista de las cámaras y fui directo hacia ella tan pronto como estuve dentro. La enfermera detrás del escritorio –la misma que había tratado de sacarme información antes de que yo saliera de ahí— se me quedó mirando pero no dijo nada.

La mujer pareció sorprendida de que me sentara a su lado cuando había muchos asientos vacíos alrededor.

—Ah… hum. —Estaba a punto de preguntar algo incómodo y quise evitarlo.

—Lo siento —dije suavemente, manteniendo mi voz en un tono bajo—. Es que no me gusta sentarme solo en los hospitales. Me pone de los nervios—. Le sonreí tímidamente y su malestar pareció esfumarse.

—Está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente —dijo palmeando mi hombro—. Supongo que estoy aquí tan a menudo que he dejado de notarlo después de un tiempo. Vine con mi hermana —continuó ella ansiosa de compartir un poco su carga. La más mínima apertura podía convertir a la persona más estoica en un parlanchín bajo las circunstancias correctas. Había usado esa tendencia muchas veces cuando obtenía información de las personas en mi antiguo trabajo.

Por supuesto, a veces tenías que forzar una entrada. Con un par de pinzas ocasionalmente. Esta mujer era mucho más fácil.

—Ella vive conmigo, y su hijo Kyle tiene los peores ataques de asma. Tenemos que venir como una vez al mes, así que estoy bastante acostumbrada ahora.

 

 

Asentí y murmuré en los momentos acertados, le dije mentiras cuando no pude desviarla y finalmente la dejé dormirse en mi hombro. Ella estaba cansada y me dio una razón para estar ahí. Cerré mis ojos y esperé, no durmiendo, solo escuchando lo que pasaba,  esperando. La información vendría. Habitualmente lo hacía.

Escuché las sirenas primero, haciéndose más ruidosas en la distancia. No sirenas de ambulancia, no, este era el continuo _Uuuh-Uuuh-Uuuh_ de un auto de policía. Las sirenas finalmente se detuvieron cerca de Emergencias y un hombre irrumpió por las puertas y fue hacia el escritorio.  Abrí mis ojos para verle acercarse. Era alto, de hombros anchos y fuertes, un hombre bastante atractivo si ignorabas la extraña forma de su nariz rota y mal reparada. Vestía un arrugado traje y una gabardina y estaba agitando su placa ante la enfermera que estaba tras el escritorio como si fuese una pistola, agresivo e impaciente.

—Tienen a un policía aquí —dijo sin un preámbulo—. El oficial Bennett. Necesito verlo.

—Llamamos al departamento —dijo la enfermera despacio, nada intimidada por el hombre —¿Es su superior?

—No —contestó el hombre rudamente—. Soy su novio, detective Peter Janich,  quiero ver a Shawn _ahora_.

Shawn. No había pensado en ese. Buen nombre. ¿Este súper masculino pilar de la comunidad era su novio? Ignoré la punzada de decepción en mis intestinos y aproveché la oportunidad para examinar al detective de cerca. Shawn tenía… un interesante gusto en hombres. Supuse que no era fácil ser un policía gay, salir juntos probablemente era más sencillo en ciertos aspectos que buscar a alguien en un grupo más amplio. Aun así, había algo en el detective Janich que parecía fuera de lugar. Su angustia era real, pero no había dolor. Conocía la aflicción. Esto era más sobrio que eso, menos personal.

—Ahora mismo no puede verlo, aún está en cirugía —le dijo la enfermera.

—Una vez que salga, entonces.

—Solo la familia tiene permitido…

—¡Él no tiene familia! —gritó Janich, haciendo que la mujer apoyada en mi hombro se revolviese. Acaricié su cabello con una mano, devolviéndola a su sueño mientras yo escuchaba—. Sin ningún pariente, hermanos o hermanas, nada. Soy su contacto de emergencias y como tal, quiero saber todo, ¿me entiende? Quiero hablar con sus doctores, quiero verlo una vez que salga de la cirugía, ¡Y quiero saber qué está pasando!

—Entonces debe tomar asiento, detective, y esperar pacientemente hasta que tenga más información para usted —dijo la enfermera, absolutamente implacable. Estaba claramente acostumbrada a tratar con personas afligidas e iba a hacer falta más que un imperioso policía para convencerla—. Por aquí —agregó con un movimiento de sus manos hacia las sillas.

El duelo de miradas duró un poco más antes de que Janich se apartara. Se sentó al otro lado de la estancia con cara de enfado. Era mayor que el policía, Shawn, recordé. Más cercano a mi edad, pero un poco más próximo a la madurez. Probablemente no eran compañeros profesionales, no con Shawn vestido con uniforme y Janich con ropa de civil. Janich llevaba el cabello muy corto y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por una pesada frente. Parecía un matón, como el tipo de persona que contrataban mis objetivos como guardaespaldas. Me entretuve imaginando las formas en las que podía deshacerme de él mientras le miraba disimuladamente, viendo cómo comprobaba su teléfono una y otra vez, inquieto, como si esperara algo.

La espera duró unas tres horas más y allí sentado, observé todo. Janich iba y venía, bebió cinco tazas de café y nunca quitó las manos de su teléfono. Era la única persona que había venido por Shawn, lo que a las 2 a.m. no era tan sorprendente, pero _era_ un poco deprimente. Pobre chico. Por otro lado, era más fácil para una persona quedarse que para varias. Cuando finalmente la enfermera le llamó y le dijo a dónde ir, estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de estirar las piernas sin preocuparme de perderme algo mientras lo seguía.

 

—UCI, habitación dos-catorce —le dijo señalando el ascensor—. El cirujano está esperándolo para hablar con usted. —Janich no le dio las gracias, solo se fue. Tras un momento, me levanté cuidadosamente echando hacia atrás la cabeza de mi dormida acompañante para no despertarla y saludé con la cabeza a la enfermera mientras me dirigía al baño. Ella ni siquiera me miró. Perfecto.

Los baños estaban convenientemente situados junto al hueco de las escaleras, subí los peldaños de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso. El pasillo donde salí era el de la habitación dos-treinta, no exactamente la correcta, pero me tomó solo un momento examinar el gráfico de evacuación de la pared. Los pasillos tenían una forma de H, y las filas de los cuartos agrupaban un área de oficinas en el centro.

El ascensor sonó. Asomé la cabeza por la esquina y observé al detective Janich salir. Afortunadamente, el área de oficinas estaba vacía en ese momento y lo seguí desde una prudente distancia, sin perderlo de vista. La puerta de la habitación dos-catorce estaba abierta, me quedé a una distancia desde la que pudiese escuchar e hice todo lo posible por no parecer indiscreto. A pesar de mi tamaño, era bastante bueno camuflándome con las paredes cuando necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Es usted su compañero? —preguntó el médico.

—Sí.

—Bien, sé que este debe ser un momento difícil para usted, detective Janich. Cualquier cosa que el equipo médico o yo podamos hacer para que todo sea…

—Solo dígame qué está pasando. ¿Va a vivir?

—En este punto, somos cautelosamente optimistas acerca de que el oficial Bennett sobrevivirá a sus heridas. Y respecto a su recuperación, bueno… es difícil de decir. —El médico titubeó, siempre lo hacían. —La herida de la cabeza fracturó el hueso y causó una severa hemorragia en la corteza cerebral, lo que puede llevar a una o varias complicaciones. Además, la sangre acumulada en el cerebelo, podría causar problemas de movilidad.

—¿Así que es como si hubiese tenido un derrame o algo similar?

—Es una forma de decirlo —dijo el doctor—. Podría tener dificultades con el movimiento, el habla y la visión. Fue traído aquí en el último momento, debo decir.

—¿El que lo trajo aquí, dijo algo? —Escuché el primer atisbo de preocupación en la voz de Janich.

—No. Algún buen samaritano, supongo. No se quedó el tiempo suficiente para identificarlo. ¿Sabe que había un… insulto homofóbico escrito en el pecho de su compañero?

—No.

—Este parece ser un crimen motivado por el odio, detective Janich. —El médico parecía realmente  afligido. Y aprecié eso. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera se habrían molestado en fingir después de los primeros años—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que su departamento llegará al fondo de esto. Todas las pertenencias del oficial Bennett fueron recogidas y guardadas. Puede reclamarlas cuando quiera. —Hizo una pausa y después continuó amablemente—. Su compañero es un hombre joven, con un buen estado físico. No hay razón para creer, sin tener en cuenta los problemas o discapacidades que sus heridas puedan causarle, que no se recupere bien con las terapias adecuadas.

—Pero podría ser que no —dijo Janich apagado.

—Podría ser que no —concedió el médico—. Pero intente mantenerse positivo. Los dejaré a los dos solos un momento.

Retrocedí y empecé a caminar tranquilamente en la dirección opuesta del pasillo mientras el doctor se iba. Una vez que lo hizo regresé sobre mis pasos, justo para escuchar a Janich hacer una llamada.

—Soy yo. Todavía está vivo. —Hubo una pausa seguida por—: El doctor no lo sabe, ¿vale? Él podría no volver a hablar nunca. Mierda, podría no despertar nunca. No, lo sé. —Lo oí calmarse mientras la persona al otro lado de la línea le hablaba—. No, es muy pronto para eso.

 

Él podría no sobrevivir, no necesitas mandar a nadie. —Otra pausa y después—: Lo _hice_. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo terminó aquí, algún maldito paseante, tal vez… No, no hay nombre, ni siquiera una descripción decente. Solo algún sujeto. —Una pausa final, antes de que dijera—: Lo haré. —Y finalizó la llamada. Me asomé a la habitación por un segundo y vi a Janich de pie, mirando hacia abajo, a la figura acostada en la cama a unos metros de distancia.

—Maldita sea, Shawn —dijo suavemente, después algo demasiado bajo para que pudiese oírlo. Me giré y me alejé de nuevo mientras él abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía al ascensor, sin ninguna energía en su caminar. Una vez que estuve seguro de que se había ido, regresé y entré en la habitación.

Shawn no se veía bien, incluso bajo la tenue luz. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes, probablemente despojado de todo su cabello grueso y oscuro. El amarillo del yodo  manchaba la piel en el borde de su frente, y su pecho y brazos habían sido adornados con cables conectados a diferentes máquinas, y con dos agujas intravenosas. Su pecho estaba desnudo y me pareció frío.

No tenía mucho tiempo, lo sabía, pero no pude resistirme a acercarme un poco más. Había sostenido ese cuerpo en mis manos solo algunas horas atrás. Había acunado su cabeza lastimada sobre mi hombro. Había mirado en sus ojos, oscuros y sangrientos como estaban y había visto a alguien devolviéndome la mirada. Alguien fuerte y vital.

No había ninguna razón para encariñarme con este hombre. Había salvado su vida, sí, pero no me debía nada por eso. ¿Y para qué lo había salvado? Para una vida como vegetal, tal vez, sin ser capaz de moverse o comunicarse. Diablos, quizá ni siquiera consiguiera permanecer en un estado vegetal, si tenía en cuenta esa conversación de su imbécil novio. Janich sabía mucho más de todo esto de lo que decía a los demás, y lo que sabía no era nada bueno. Shawn no estaba seguro ahí, y yo lo quería a salvo. Lo quería proteger. Me estaba arrastrando de nuevo a un mundo que había dejado atrás firmemente y, si tuviera el más mínimo sentido común, estaría corriendo en dirección contraria, pero…

Si tuviese algo de sentido común, nunca hubiera vuelto al hospital. Desde ese momento estaba comprometido. Mi curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de mí. Al menos, era la mejor forma que tenía de explicarlo.

—Shawn —dije gentilmente descansando mi mano sobre su pecho. El monitor de los latidos de su corazón saltó momentáneamente cuando hice contacto, después se estabilizó. Podía sentir el fuerte y estable _thump-thump_ contra mi palma, y sonreí. Este chico era duro. Merecía una oportunidad, la misma que había tenido yo. Alguien allá arriba, alguien con un sentido bastante irónico del humor, me había escogido para ser su guardián. Ya era tarde para huir de ello. Lo había sido desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—Shawn —dije de nuevo, frotando mi pulgar suavemente contra su esternón—. Soy Justin.  —Era mi alias favorito, bastante parecido a mi nombre real y me hacía responder con naturalidad a él—. Escucha. Debes luchar contra esto, ¿de acuerdo? Pelea, levántate y recupérate. Este no es un buen lugar para estar. Cuando estés mejor, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.  —De regreso a casa conmigo, claro. ¿A dónde más podría ir, sin familia y con un mentiroso bastardo como amante? Extrañamente, no sentía remordimiento por ofrecerle mi santuario a este hombre. Ya había estado ahí después de todo. Además, a Della le agradaba.

—Te llevaré a casa.

****

Conseguí un trabajo en el hospital. Ingeniero profesional de saneamiento, ese era yo. No era la primera vez que había trabajado como conserje para acercarme a un objetivo, y no había nada más para lo que estuviera cualificado en un hospital.  Si quería mantener a Shawn a salvo, necesitaba estar ahí con él, y no había forma de deambular por ahí día tras día sin que nadie empezara a preguntarse quién era yo. Además, cuando tomo un trabajo lo hago con el máximo de mis habilidades, no a medias. Así que me convertí en Jay Jones,  otro desertor de la escuela en la treintena, sin un propósito fijo, que sabía lo suficiente como para usar una escoba y una fregona y que no podía quejarse de la miseria que recibía de sueldo.

Conseguí el turno de noche, lo cual era perfecto. La UCI era bulliciosa durante el día, pero por las noches el tráfico disminuía a casi nada. Si alguien iba a hacer algún intento con Shawn, lo haría por la noche.

A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, tenía que _trabajar_ realmente para cubrir mi identidad, así que oculté micrófonos e improvisé grabadoras de audio para que transmitieran a mi iPod. Parecía como si escuchara las bandas grunge de mi juventud, cuando realmente mis oídos estaban llenos de aquel tenue, acompasado _beep… beep… beep…_ del monitor de latidos de Shawn. También podía escuchar las conversaciones que mantenían los doctores y las enfermeras, lo cual era bueno.

La primera semana, Janich vino todas las noches. Se quedaba durante cinco minutos, obtenía una actualización de quien estuviese trabajando en el piso y se iba de nuevo. No creo que tocara a Shawn ni una vez. Estaba satisfecho con que no lo hiciese. Tan solo mirar al detective me hacía sentir picazón por desinfectarme las manos. Después de la primera semana, cuando no se veían cambios y los doctores empezaron a preocuparse por la posibilidad de neumonía, y tal vez poner a Shawn un nebulizador, Janich dejó de venir tan seguido. Yo, por otro lado, decidí alargar mis visitas.

Veía a Shawn en cada cambio de turno que tenía, que eran tantos como había logrado persuadirlos para que me dieran. Normalmente solo me quedaba durante unos minutos, pero después me di cuenta de que era la forma errónea de acercarme. El chico no estaba mejorando, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Nadie le estaba hablando, y nunca era tocado aparte de las tareas físicas e impersonales que las enfermeras le practicaban. Así que, en el inicio de su segunda semana en el hospital, al final de mi cambio de turno a las seis a.m., me colé en su cuarto, acerqué una silla y tomé su mano. Sus dedos estaban fríos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —pregunté suavemente, trazando patrones sin sentido en el reverso de su mano—. Tienes que pelear. ¿Esto de ahora?  Esto no es pelear, Shawn. Esto es rendirse. La neumonía es una enfermedad grave, y es lo último que necesitas después de todo lo demás. —Tomé sus dedos entre los míos y exhalé aire cálido sobre ellos tratando de calentarle—.

 

Así que será difícil. Tienes un novio de mierda que no se molesta en quedarse a tu lado. ¿Y qué? Esa no es excusa para renunciar. —Subí las manos por su antebrazo, acariciando gentilmente y evitando la aguja intravenosa—. Te diré algo. Haré un trato contigo. Pasaré una hora al día contigo de ahora en adelante y tú dejarás de hacer el tonto y harás un esfuerzo. ¿Qué dices? —Toqué la mano de Shawn, apreté su hombro y esperé.

Hubo un pequeño pico,  casi imperceptible en el monitor del corazón. No lo habría notado de no haber sido porque había estado escuchando su corazón durante ocho horas al día la semana anterior. Le sonreí—. De eso es de lo que estoy hablando.

A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, sabía que no era muy discreto que mi yo conserje  repentinamente empezará a pasar tiempo con un paciente. Así que necesitaba una segunda identidad. Decidí ser un voluntario del ‘servicio canino’; para Della sería una buena forma de socialización y me daría una razón para ir durante el día.

Convertirse en otra persona era todo lenguaje corporal. No necesitabas cambiar las cosas visibles y fáciles tanto como cambiar la forma en la que te movías, la forma en la que te comportabas y la entonación de tu voz. Jay Jones era un dejado, un tonto que parecía más pequeño que yo, que usaba gorras de béisbol para trabajar y que constantemente masticaba chicle de  nicotina cuando no podía fumar un cigarrillo, a lo que olía sin importar qué estuviese usando. Llevaba gruesas gafas que hacían que los lados de su cabeza pareciesen contraerse y sus ojos fueran pequeños y brillantes. Nadie le hablaba a Jay; nadie daba una mierda por él y eso era perfecto. Reggie Jameson, mi brillante y feliz personalidad voluntaria, era un veterinario recién llegado del ejército, que cojeaba  y llevaba un bastón. Estaba utilizando su trabajo voluntario como una especie de terapia para sí mismo. Era alto y corpulento y aún tenía sus placas de identificación alrededor del cuello, no muy preparado para dejarlas de lado todavía. Tenía el cabello rubio corto y en picos y una sonrisa amplia, y el equipo médico lo adoraba.

 

Della consiguió toda la atención. Estaba suficientemente entrenada para no saltar sobre la gente, y no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que solo debía ponerse en posición para obtener cariño y que lo obtendría sin el menor esfuerzo. La única vez que había podido interactuar con alguien más aparte de mí, había sido en encuentros ocasionales y los saludos a Princess de camino a casa, y eso no era nada comparado con esta clase de diversión. Della había aprendido dónde sentarse cuando alguien estaba en silla de ruedas, dónde situarse cuando alguien estaba en la cama, y cómo no enredarse con las muletas. Los chicos de pediatría la adoraban y verla llevarse tan bien con ellos fue como si me hubieran pateado. También intentaron ligar conmigo muchas madres, una forma menos placentera de pasar el rato, pero lo soporté hasta que pude acercarme al cuarto de Shawn.

Ya sabía que no tenía práctica con los enfermos. No había forma de que pudiese hablarle durante una hora al día al muchacho. No tenía tanta conversación dentro de mí. Así que después del primer día, que fue embarazoso y corto, traje conmigo un libro. Me gustaba Vonnegut, así que llevé _Matadero cinco_ y empecé a leerlo para él. No pensarías que es la clase de libro que una persona en proceso de recuperación querría escuchar, pero pensé que el argumento, describiendo la vida, la muerte y más allá de ella como una continuidad, sin un principio y un final, era reconfortante.

—Esto es solo un momento atrapado en ámbar —dije una vez a Shawn, cerca de las tres semanas de su estancia en el hospital. No había despertado aún, pero las tomografías mostraban un incremento en la actividad cerebral, lo cual era bueno—. Solo un pequeño momento. Tienes mucho por vivir, puedes salir de esta. Y por cierto ¿el idiota? —Mi coloquial nombre para Janich, que no había ido en tres días, si lo pensaba –tal vez solo estaba hundiendo el rostro en la arena y esperando que las noticias fuesen buenas—. Sí, ese tipo me recuerda a Weary. —Roland Weary era el imbécil del libro que murió de gangrena después de ser obligado a marchar calzado con zuecos. Ese era el tipo de castigo por el que yo podría pasar. Era la clase de experiencia de la que aprendías. O, en el caso de Weary, con la que morías. Faltaba ver cuál sería el destino del detective Janich,  pero no esperaba que tuviera las ventajas de una larga y feliz vida.

Tres semanas se volvieron cuatro. Me acostumbré a la rutina, trabajando de noche y visitándole durante el día.  No me dejaba mucho tiempo para dormir pero nunca había necesitado dormir mucho, no desde que era adolescente. Tenía suerte si llegaba a dormir cuatro horas en una noche, y podía estar con dos casi durante un mes antes de que empezara a ver cosas raras. Podía manejarlo. Estaba hablando más de lo que lo había hecho en mi vida, pero para ahorrar mis cuerdas vocales, empecé a cambiar un poco las cosas. Sostenía las manos de Shawn, trazando sus venas a través de sus muñecas y calentando su siempre fría piel. Froté sus sienes, gentilmente, como recordaba que Margot lo hacía para mí cuando un brote de malaria me puso tan mal que apenas podía respirar. Incluso masajeé las plantas de los pies de Shawn, pensando que no le dolería. Estaba tan frío, como el hielo. ¿No podría esta gente molestarse en ponerle calcetines? Bla, bla, bla, edema, bla, bla, bla, circulación, les había escuchado hablando de ello, pero francamente, ¿cómo podrían un par de calcetines abrigados hacerle daño a alguien? Sin embargo, resistí el impulso. No necesitaba dejar más de mí de lo que ya lo había hecho. Era una rutina, solo una rutina más, y me adapté a ello con una creciente perspectiva pesimista.

Y entonces, al inicio de la quinta semana, Shawn despertó.

Estaba ahí cuando pasó. No como el espabilado Reggie, no, claro que no, eso habría sido demasiado conveniente. En cambio estaba ahí como Jay, el torpe Jay Jones, fregando el suelo de Shawn y usándolo como excusa para acercarme a su cama. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, alcancé y tiré ligeramente del lóbulo de su oreja. Solo un poco, un leve contacto, solo un recordatorio de que alguien más estaba ahí, que no estaba solo. Ese, por supuesto, fue el momento que Shawn escogió para abrir los ojos.

Al principio no pude creer que estaba pasando. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera el tiempo del ritmo en el monitor cardíaco. Shawn solo pasó de tener los ojos cerrados a abrirlos, y estaba mirándome. _Realmente_ viéndome. Sus ojos eran como una sombra de arrecife de coral que había visto una vez desde la cubierta de un barco. Había sido durante una de mis pocas vacaciones, la luminosidad del coral, incluso a través de las claras aguas azules, me sorprendió. Brillante y azul  y salpicado de colores más claros, casi opalinos en apariencia. Shawn me observó y no pestañeó. Él me _vio_.

—Shawn —dije quitándome la gorra de béisbol y las gafas, acercándome. Tomé su mano en una de las mía—. ¿Recuerdas que tu nombre es Shawn?

Lentamente, glacialmente lento, asintió.

—¿Me recuerdas?

Hubo una larga pausa y estuve seguro por un momento de que no lo hacía. Pero entonces asintió y apretó mi mano. No muy fuerte, probablemente aún no _podía_ apretar fuerte, pero sentí la presión.

—Mi nombre es Justin. —Sonreí y sacudí su mano como si estuviésemos presentándonos formalmente—. Es un gusto conocerte al fin. —Me encontré acariciando la parte interior de su muñeca con el pulgar, no era una reacción muy formal, pero no pude detenerme—. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Su boca se abrió y me preparé para escuchar su voz por primera vez. Lo admito, había tenido más de un pensamiento acerca de cómo se oiría. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que no sonara como nada en absoluto. Shawn cerró la boca, la volvió a abrir, cerrándola de nuevo. Sus ojos se ensancharon, un precursor del pánico que le inundó repentinamente,  manifestándose en un increíble incremento en el ritmo cardíaco.

Maravilloso, eso definitivamente alertaría a las enfermeras. Puse la mano de Shawn de regreso en la cama y me alejé. Él pareció confuso y sus dedos se crisparon hacia mí.

—Shh, está bien —dije dulcemente—. Pero, Shaw, soy un secreto. Soy tu secreto.

No tenía ni idea de si él entendía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no tuve más tiempo para explicarlo. Tomé la fregona, me puse la gorra de nuevo y miré distraídamente a la cama mientras una enfermera entraba precipitadamente. Era la enfermera Rebecca, no mi favorita, en parte porque para ella era solo trabajo y nunca se preocupó por hablar con Shawn como otros lo hacían.

—¡Realmente ha despertado! —exclamó, luego me miró—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mira, solo fregaba el suelo —dije, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros—. Tal vez a él le gusta el olor del cloro, quién sabe.

Ella suspiró y me hizo señas para quitarme del medio.

—Tienes que marcharte —me dijo.

—Pero el suelo no está listo.

—Termina mañana —dijo severamente—. Ahora, vete.

No necesitaba decírmelo de nuevo. Había averiguado más espiando de todos modos. Tomé mi fregona y el carrito y salí de ahí caminando lentamente hasta el otro lado de la sala. Vi a dos médicos llegar, y a otra enfermera, y escuché una sarta de tecnicismos médicos de los cuales entendí solo una de cada cinco palabras. Lo que no escuché ni sola vez, fue la voz de Shawn. Ellos lo intentaban, pero él o bien no podía o no quería decir nada.

Para cuando llegó el cambio de mi turno me había dado cuenta de que no descubriría nada nuevo esa noche, y que tampoco podía regresar allí por el momento. Así que decidí ir a casa. Sacaría a Della a dar un paseo, dormiría un poco y volvería durante algún momento del día para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Buen plan.

Las dos primeras partes fueron perfectamente. Llegué a casa y saqué a Della a dar un paseo. Estaba ansiosa por salir fuera, y consideré, de nuevo, instalar una puerta para perros para ella. No había habido ningún _accidente_ dentro, pero era probablemente una cuestión de tiempo. Aparte de preocuparme que se escapara, no me gustaba la brecha de seguridad que creaba una puerta como esa. No es que alguien estuviera buscándome… que yo supiese. Y aunque mi tamaño era demasiado grande para encajar en una puerta para perros, algunos de los mejores del negocio eran unos hijos de puta que podían deslizarse a través de ella sin tener que romper nada. Había trabajado más como un lobo solitario, solo pero directo, pero estas personas eran los pumas del negocio. Eran hombres y mujeres que penetraban por lugares por los que ningún humano podría entrar y entonces jugaban con su presa, acosándolos hasta estar de humor para un ataque finalmente mortal. Se puede entender por qué estaba preocupado.

La caminata estuvo bien. Della estaba cansada y se tumbó en el suelo a dormir, yo también estaba cansado pero sabía que era de esa clase de cansancio que, sin tomar algunas drogas, no me permitiría dormir en un momento cercano. No pude evitar pensar en Shawn. Por qué no hablaba, cómo estaba recuperándose, si realmente sabía quién era yo y tenía algún recuerdo sobre mí. Estuviese o no Janich, yo estaría con él.

Los transmisores que puse en el lugar tenían un alcance limitado, suficiente para oír lo que pasaba mientras estaba en el hospital, pero no más lejos. Todo estaba siendo grabado y podía escucharlo, si quería más tarde, pero eso no servía para mí esa noche. Necesitaba saber.

Metí a Della en mi otro coche, un Civic plateado de 10 años que se parecía a miles de otros automóviles en la carretera y conduje hasta el hospital. Había una cafetería unas manzanas antes. Compré un café latte, aparqué sin fijarme en la distancia y me recosté para _ver_ la configuración del terreno.

Había más movimiento en la habitación ahora, gente entrando y saliendo, doctores, terapeutas, enfermeras, todos atendiendo a Shawn. Parecía pasar del sueño a estar despierto, dormitando tanto como le dejaban antes de que alguien más tuviese que hacerle algún otro examen. Él aún no decía nada, pero ellos suplían su silencio. Eché mi asiento hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y dejé que las palabras llegaran a mí. Era relajante, casi Zen, escucharles hablar de su herida en términos tan distantes; examinar, meter y pinchar. Lo disfrutaba, porque era una prueba de que él estaba realmente despierto, realmente vivo, realmente participando en esto. No podía ser divertido para él, pero la vida no es diversión. La vida es supervivencia.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, justo cuando estaba preparándome para salir del auto e ir dentro, Janich llegó. Me coloqué nuevamente y esperé a que entrara allí. Janich sabía incluso menos que yo de medicina, lo cual significaba que habría una auténtica explicación.

—Detective Janich, gracias por venir.

—Dijeron que estaba despierto —dijo Janich rápidamente. Escuché pasos rápidos, luego se detuvieron abruptamente—. No está despierto. —El tono era acusador.

—Shawn tuvo unas ocupadas doce horas —dijo el médico con desaprobación—. Se durmió hace quince minutos, justo después de que le llamáramos.

—¿Está hablando?

—No. Eso es parte de lo que quería decirle. Por favor, siéntese. —Hubo un largo silencio, luego el sonido de las sillas siendo empujadas por el linóleo—. Shawn está mostrando algunos síntomas tanto de afasia como de disartria, lo cual no es sorprendente dado el importante traumatismo en su cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ambos son desórdenes que se manifiestan de diferentes formas, pero principalmente se refieren a la dificultad del habla, comprensión del lenguaje y problemas pronunciando palabras. En el caso particular de Shawn, parece entender todo lo que le decimos, pero no puede acceder a las palabras correctas para responder. Puede leer textos y comprenderlos, leer preguntas de sí o no y contestarlas con un asentimiento o sacudiendo la cabeza,  pero no es capaz de hablar más allá de hacer sonidos simples.

—Así que ¿es alguna clase de idiota ahora? —La voz de Janich era dura, y me alegró escuchar, que sonaba más que un poco culpable.

—Para nada —dijo el doctor inmediatamente—. Las capacidades mentales de Shawn, sus habilidades de resolución de problemas, su razonamiento, su personalidad… eso no ha cambiado, no que hayamos notado hasta ahora. Obviamente no somos expertos en cuanto a su personalidad dado que ha estado durmiendo durante tanto tiempo, pero fue capaz de responder al humor y mostrar entendimiento en cuanto a su situación, y compasión hacia sus cuidadores. Aún es el hombre que conocía antes.

—¿Qué recuerda de antes? —Nerviosismo y culpabilidad, claros como el día, en su voz. Saboreé el asalto de miedo en Janich mientras escuchaba rascando, distraídamente, a Della entre las orejas.

—El logopeda investigó eso. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Shawn no tiene ningún recuerdo del ataque que lo trajo aquí. Sabe que es un oficial de policía, eligió su nombre y el de su superior cuando le mostramos una lista, pero más allá de eso, no estamos seguros. La pérdida de memoria a corto plazo es bastante común en este tipo de lesiones, detective Janich.

Oí un apagado sonido, como si alguien se frotara la cara con la mano.

—¿Qué más?

—Notamos algunas cuestiones con la movilidad. Después de casi un mes en cama un cierto grado de atrofia muscular era de esperar, pero Shawn está teniendo serias dificultades con el movimiento independiente en brazos y piernas. Puede sentarse, la fuerza de su torso es sorprendentemente buena, pero no es capaz de soportar su propio peso de pie aún, y sus manos no son capaces de sostener un bolígrafo o un tenedor, por ejemplo.

Janich suspiró pesadamente.

—Santa Madre de Dios

—Detective, su compañero acaba de salir de un coma de una duración significativa —dijo el doctor y pude notar el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en mostrarse compasivo con el idiota—. Nada de esto es necesariamente algo inesperado, y la mayoría son buenas noticias. Con el cuidado apropiado, creo que Shawn tiene unas excelentes posibilidades de tener una buena recuperación.

—No puedes ser policía cuando estás lisiado, doc.

—Estoy seguro de que hay otros caminos abiertos para Shawn si ese fuera el caso —dijo el doctor rígidamente, con la paciencia casi agotada—. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, detective Janich?

—Nah

—Entonces me iré por ahora. —Otro arrastre de la silla y el médico salió. Janich se quedó atrás, aún en silencio. Oía su respiración, le oí rascarse a sí mismo y removerse en su silla y suspirar, el suspiro de alguien que se ve superado por las circunstancias. _Bienvenido a la realidad_ , imbécil. Lo escuché cocinarse en su propia preocupación, y eso era bueno.

Entonces dijo:

—Al diablo esta mierda. —Y empezó a sacudir a Shawn, y eso ya no era tan bueno—. Shawn. Despierta.

Estaba fuera de mi automóvil en un instante, poniendo la correa en el collar de Della y tomando mi bastón del asiento trasero. Confiaba en Janich tanto como pudiese tenerle a tiro, lo que, a menos que estuviese fuera del edificio, no era más que unos cuantos metros. Definitivamente no confiaba en él para estar a solas con Shawn, no cuando estaba tan preocupado por lo que Shawn sabía. Janich podría no haber sido quien le atacó, no estaba seguro aún, pero no sentía remordimientos en encubrirlo, y eso lo convertía en un temporizador en mi mente. Finalmente su reloj se detendría, y yo estaría ahí en el último momento, su propio ángel de la muerte.

_Ya no eres un asesino_ , mi pobre, negligente conciencia me susurró, deteniéndome en mi trayecto. Mi conciencia tenía la voz de un anciano que una vez conocí, muy brevemente. Había sido un encuentro que nunca había podido olvidar, no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. _Querías salir_. Tienes que _salir, ¿recuerdas? Esto es el porqué._

—Cállate —me dije firmemente a mí mismo. Alguien me miraba desde el otro lado de la acera. No me importó—. Solo cállate.

_Es una larga pendiente resbaladiza de regreso al inicio_ , continuó la voz. _¿Cuánta sangre más se tiene que derramar antes de que te arrepientas de tu decisión? ¿Cuánta más de ella será tuya?_

 

—Tengo cosas que hacer —le dije a mi conciencia—. Así que, si pudieses solo retroceder por un momento, realmente lo apreciaría. —La voz se esfumó, y exhalé con alivio y miré abajo, a Della. Ella me observó amorosamente con sus ojos color café muy abiertos, sin nada más que adoración y anticipación de otra visita al hospital.

—Estás loca —le dije y luego me reí de mis propias palabras. Probablemente tendría que retractarme, pero no era la única persona loca aquí. Los perros, como especie, están realmente locos. Poner su confianza sin límites en unas criaturas tan patentemente poco merecedoras de esa devoción como son los seres humanos, era ridículo—. Vayamos dentro —dije y ella, emocionada, trotó a mi lado.

—¡Hola, Reggie! —dijo el enfermero en el escritorio del frente mientras entraba. Era un hombre joven, guapo y, definitivamente interesante, si el coqueteo que me dedicaba era una indicación. Le sonreí a mi vez.

—Hola, Carlos.

—¿Visitarás a los niños hoy? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Della para hacerle mimos,  dándome casualmente una perfecta vista de su estelar trasero mientras se doblaba sobre el escritorio.  Le di mi completo apoyo por intentarlo. No estaba interesando en salir con nadie ahora mismo, pero estaba bien saber que la opción estaba ahí.

—Pensé en comenzar por la UCI —dije concienzudamente, removiendo los auriculares de mi iPod. Shawn no había despertado aún, pero Janich todavía lo intentaba. Quería llegar al lugar antes de que las cosas pudiesen ir más lejos.

—Suena bien. Avísame si tú o Della necesitáis algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —le dije, y me dirigí a las escaleras. Cuando la gente preguntaba, les decía que era un buen ejercicio para mi pierna lastimada, pero en realidad, no me atraparían ni muerto en un ascensor.  Pequeñas cajas metálicas con las que no me llevaba muy bien.  Había sido encerrado en uno una vez, y desde entonces no tenía problema en admitir que estaba bien, solo bien, evitarlos como a una plaga.

 

 

Fui más despacio en la UCI, me detuve para hablar con las chicas en el escritorio.

—¿Visitarás a la Sra. Cavanaugh hoy? —preguntó una de ellas—. Será transferida a un centro de atención a largo plazo mañana. —La señora Cavanaugh estaba recuperándose de un derrame, pero era una amante de los perros y tenía suficiente control en su mano derecha para ofrecer a Della galletitas y caricias. Della a cambio olfateaba su mano gentilmente, y la lamía una vez que terminaba. Della era demasiado buena para este jodido mundo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, pero me gustaría ver a Shawn primero, si no te importa. —Shawn era un tema de discusión común en el equipo, porque era un policía, porque era atractivo, y porque estaba en coma. _Había estado_ en coma. Las circunstancias podrían haber salido directamente de una telenovela.

—¡Por Dios. Él despertó! —chilló Bertha, una de ellas, una pequeña cosita a la que sus padres debieron haber odiado—. ¡Anoche! ¡Su novio está ahí justo ahora! —Frunció el ceño y bajó la voz—. Es la primera vez que está aquí desde hace cinco días. Francamente, parece un completo idiota.

Palabras tan ciertas nunca fueron dichas.

—Les daré un poco de espacio —mentí agradablemente—. Empezaré con Kip, tal vez.

—Me parece bien. Diviértete, Reggie.

—Eso planeo —dije con una sonrisa, y giré en dirección al cuarto de Shawn.

Pude escuchar la voz de Janich, ruda y urgente, a seis metros desde el pasillo.

—Tienes que decirme lo que sabes. ¿Puedes hacer una marca o algo así? ¿Qué es la última cosa que recuerdas, Shawnie?

 

 

¿Shawnie? Eso sonaba como un, políticamente incorrecto, nombre de stripper. Me rendí en mi plan de escuchar y entré en su lugar. Estaba exponiendo mi cara, pero mi tapadera era bastante completa y la mayoría del equipo médico podía responder por mí. Además tenía un perro. Un perro amistoso siempre inspira confianza.

—¡Hola! —dije cálidamente mientras entraba en el cuarto. Janich estaba tratando de forzar una pluma en los dedos de Shawn y él parecía incómodo. Entonces me vio y su mirada se convirtió en una completamente asombrada. Janich no parecía muy satisfecho, y supe que tenía que hablar rápido.

—¡Vaya, estás despierto! —le dije a Shawn, un color sorprendido y alegre tintando mi voz—. Es tan genial verte recuperado! Soy Reggie, y esta es Della. —Le hice una señal y Della levantó su pata y la agitó en el aire en una imitación de un saludo—. Te hemos estado visitando durante algún tiempo. —Me giré hacia Janich—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Su novio y estábamos teniendo una conversación privada —dijo Janich herméticamente. Shawn frunció el ceño hacia él—. Pero creo que puedo esperar —enmendó—. Shawnie, volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Dudó por un momento y luego se inclinó y presionó un beso contra los labios de Shawn. Después se fue sin una palabra más, ignorándome completamente. Perfecto.

—Hola —dije de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Fui hasta la silla que Janich había abandonado y tomé la pluma de los dedos laxos de Shawn. Della espió desde el borde de la cama, olfateando con interés—. ¿Me recuerdas? —Tomé su mano en la mía—. ¿Me reconoces?

Asintió, un poco vacilante. Sus dedos me apretaron y me relajé un poco, pensando que tal vez lo estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza. Pero, en su lugar, usó el pulgar para dibujar lentamente, con cuidado, la letra J en mi palma. Sonreí con genuino deleite esta vez.

—Justamente —dije—. Soy Justin. —Repetí el trazo con mi dedo índice contra su palma—. La gente me llama Reggie cuando me ve así, pero para ti, soy Justin. Solo para ti.

Shawn movió la cabeza.

—Lo sé, es complicado. —Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento, pero sostuve su mano—. ¿Sabes que fuiste atacado? —Un vacilante asentimiento—. ¿Lo recuerdas todo? —Sacudió la cabeza esta vez, bastante resuelto—. Eso no es sorprendente con lo gravemente que fuiste herido. Alguien te dejó tirado en los bosques detrás de mi casa. Te encontré y te traje aquí, pero nadie sabe eso. —Sus cejas se arquearon inquisitivas—. Tengo un problema con la autoridad y con cualquiera que sepa mi paradero —expliqué—. Soy un tipo reservado. ¿Alguien te mencionó los detalles de tu ataque?

Shawn asintió e hizo un gesto hacia su cabeza aún vendada.

—Correcto, te golpearon en la cabeza. Te golpearon jodidamente fuerte, Shawn. Cuando te encontré, estabas desangrándote rápidamente y pude ver parte de tu cráneo. Tienes suerte de que el hueso no se haya fracturado. —La mirada que me dirigió fue un poco sospechosa—. Eso fue lo que los doctores dijeron, en cualquier caso.

Trazó una pregunta en mi palma.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sé lo que los médicos dicen? —Shawn asintió enfáticamente—. Oh, dejé una pequeña grabadora aquí. He estado escuchando prácticamente cada noche desde que llegaste. —Pareció algo ofendido con ello—. Lo hice para mantenerte seguro, Shawn. Todos asumen que fue un crimen de odio. Tenías la palabra ‘Maricón’ pintada con spray en tu pecho.

Los ojos de Shawn se abrieron enormemente. Aparentemente, nadie le había contado esa parte.

—Sí, no es muy bonito. —No le dije mis sospechas aún, pero necesitaba preguntar—: ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás con el detective Janich?

Shawn abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo y rodó los ojos hacia el techo con frustración.

 

—Lo siento, no es una pregunta de sí o no —me disculpé—. Espera. —Alcancé la pila de formularios unidos por un clip a los pies de su cama. Le di la vuelta a uno de ellos y apunté unas palabras en el reverso. _Semanas, Meses, Años_. Lo alcé a donde Shawn pudiese verlo y moví mi dedo por ellas—. Asiente cuando esté en la correcta. —Él asintió en _Meses_ — ¿Más de seis meses? —Una sacudida de cabeza—. Cinco meses. Cuatro. Tres. —Asintió ahí—. Tres meses, entonces. No era tanto tiempo, en el gran esquema de las cosas. Eso podría explicar las bruscas maneras del detective, pero no explicaba la llamada que hizo en la primera noche de Shawn aquí.

Tenía más preguntas, pero la mano de Shawn temblaba y se le veía cansado. Puse el clip a un lado y le mostré la novela _Matadero cinco_ que habíamos terminado la semana anterior—. Supongo que no me recuerdas leyéndote esto. —Shawn sacudió la cabeza pero pareció interesado—. No tengo problema en empezar de nuevo — le dije sinceramente—. Quisiera ser capaz de discutirlo con una audiencia más atenta, de todas formas.

Shawn desvió su mirada de mí entonces, pero vi la vergüenza en sus ojos y en la forma encorvada de sus hombros.

—Tonterías, por supuesto que aún puedes discutir cosas —le dije—. Solo necesitamos encontrar una forma que te permita hacerlo. Es un problema por resolver, nada insuperable. No te pongas melancólico antes de saber si será difícil. De hecho, no lo hagas para nada. No resulta muy atractivo.

Shawn me miró y casi no pude creer que fuera real. No era la primera vez que obtenía esa reacción, pero _era_ la primera vez que la conseguía sin una pistola en la mano. Le sonreí a Shawn. Era sorprendentemente fácil sonreírle.

—Podemos dejar para más tarde la lectura, sin embargo. Della ha estado esperando pacientemente para presentártela. —Hice espacio entre la cama y la silla dejando que Della se apoyara en la parte delantera de mis rodillas para que pudiese ver mejor. Su lengua colgaba y cuando Shawn extendió la mano hacia ella, la lamió con impaciencia.

 

—Creo que es en parte Rottweiler y en parte paloma —dije con fingida desesperación—. Della, no es educado lamer en la primera cita. —Shawn sonrió, que era la razón para todo eso. Solo era una coincidencia que su felicidad coincidiera con una oleada de calidez en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un poco tonto. Esto no era para que yo me sintiera feliz; era para que Shawn consiguiera la oportunidad que necesitaba para lograrlo. Mis preocupaciones eran secundarias.

—Parece que necesitas dormir y tengo que seguir haciendo mis rondas —le dije levantándome—. Te veré de nuevo esta noche. —Alzó sus cejas de nuevo—. Trabajo como conserje aquí por las noches.

El entendimiento asomó en su rostro.

—Sí, anoche, también era yo. Soy un hombre con muchos nombres, pero para ti soy Justin, ¿de acuerdo? Solo para ti. —Asintió y sus ojos se cerraron. Se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, pero supe que necesitaba el descanso—. Regresaré más tarde —le aseguré. Aceptó mis palabras, y esta vez sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Observé su pecho subir y bajar durante unos minutos, aún sintiéndome estúpidamente feliz. A Della le parecía bien quedarse también, pero teníamos trabajo que hacer,  así que después de una larga mirada, nos marchamos dirigiéndonos a través del pasillo al cuarto de Kip.

****

Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de cuántos especialistas en medicina había. Cuando estaba enfermo de niño, era atendido por el enfermero practicante en la clínica católica local. En el ejército, había médicos del ejército y médicos de campo. Después del ejército había habido cuartos traseros e instrumentos sangrientos, y nunca intercambio de nombres. Entonces había estado Margot, y Margot había sido buena en todo lo que Dom y yo habíamos necesitado. Pero nuestras necesidades no habían requerido rehabilitación, mientras que para Shawn era más que eso.

Tenía diferentes doctores para el control del dolor, para la función de su cerebro, su estado emocional, para sus malditos riñones también. Tenía discretos terapeutas para ayudarle a tragar, con el lenguaje, comprensión de lectura y movilidad básica.

Tenía enfermeras para ayudarle todos los días con las funciones básicas, y después de unas semanas no había nada de él que no hubiese sido analizado. Ocupó bastante de su tiempo, y había días que no había podido verlo mientras estaba despierto, gracias a su nueva agenda.

En el lado positivo, Shawn estaba realmente mejorando. No dramáticamente, pero notablemente. Aún no hablaba, pero podía responder a cualquier pregunta mientras tuvieses una variedad de respuestas listas donde escoger. Podía sentarse en una silla de ruedas e incluso impulsarse a sí mismo con los brazos un poco, aunque su coordinación física era aún bastante vacilante. Sus piernas no soportaban su peso, pero podía mover los dedos ahora, y su memoria se volvía más clara con el transcurrir de los días.

Traté de no presionarlo con lo de la memoria. Cuanto más estuviese sin recordar, más podría permanecer aquí sin Janich causando problemas. Venía cada cierto número de días, pero más allá de hacerle a Shawn preguntas torpes sobre cómo estaba y contarle chismes policíacos, no había nada sustancial ahí. Presioné un poco a Shawn acerca de su terrible gusto en hombres.

—En serio, ¿por qué él? —pregunté  masticando una pieza rancia de goma de nicotina. Shawn había estado despierto cuando el yo-conserje estaba limpiando su habitación esa tarde, y tenía un poco más de tiempo—. Eres demasiado bien parecido como para estar tan desesperado.

Alzó una ceja.

—Por favor, sé cómo te ves normalmente.

Había hecho una ardua investigación de Shawn sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad.  Siempre recompensaba saber tanto como pudieses sobre tu objetivo. Tenía veintitrés años, una licenciatura en administración de empresas, había crecido en Seattle y trabajado en la fuerza policial durante dos años antes de ser transferido aquí hacía casi seis meses y tenía cero contacto con su familia después de haberse declarado gay cuando tenía diecisiete.

Había sido arrestado por posesión en su juventud, pero el oficial del arresto había animado al juez a darle una oportunidad, así que tuvo que hacer servicio comunitario en el recinto de la policía local en lugar de ser encerrado. No se podía decir que el juez no tuviera un buen sentido de la ironía.

El oficial que le arrestó, el sargento Doug Hamilton, terminó siendo su compañero una vez que entró en las fuerzas de seguridad. Los rumores sobre ellos dos se propagaron, pero Doug o no estuvo interesado o no había salido del armario como Shawn y falleció cuando su  automóvil fue golpeado por un camión en una persecución. Shawn, que había sido el que conducía, pidió ser transferido justo después del funeral.

—Aquí —le dije sacando un block de notas de mi bolsillo trasero—, escribiré algunas opciones y elegirás la que mejor describe al detective Janich. —Tomé la pluma de su gráfico y garabateé: _Mejor en la cama de lo que aparenta_ , _Fácil de complacer en general_ y _Simplemente estaba muerto de aburrimiento_. Le enseñé la lista, se rió silenciosamente y agitó la cabeza un poco. La sonrisa que mostraba se transformó en una mueca de incomodidad como si el movimiento de cabeza hubiera  agitado su cerebro.

Esperé a que pasara, pero no lo hizo. Observó sus manos y luego las cerró despacio y su mandíbula se contrajo. Parecía enojado y molesto, pero no creía que fuera por mí.

No obstante, pensé que tal vez querría algo de espacio.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Me miró descontento y se encogió de hombros. Sus manos se aflojaron y parecía consternado e inseguro—. ¿Recordaste algo? —me aventuré.

Hizo una pausa y luego asintió despacio.

—¿Algo acerca del ataque? —Con cuidado movió la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Algo acerca del detective Janich?

Miró a otro lado, pero supe que había dado en el clavo. No sabía cómo mentir con los ojos.

—¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —pregunté con cautela.

Shawn parecía haberme aceptado como una especie de guardián no oficial, pero no me había pedido nada aparte de mi compañía hasta ahora. No había mencionado la conversación que había escuchado o mis planes de llevarlo conmigo a casa cuando fuese el momento adecuado. Nuestra relación era cordial pero cautelosa, y no quería apresurar las cosas demasiado.

Se detuvo por un momento y entonces hizo una pantomima para escribir de nuevo.

—Claro —dije— Solo dime qué escribir.

Tenía una copia del abecedario impreso en letras grandes en un pedazo de papel en su cama. Se lo alcancé y pasó sus dedos sobre las letras, señalando las que quería. Escribí fielmente y cuando terminó le enseñé el resultado. **¿TE DETUVISTE?** — ¿Esto es lo que querías preguntar?

Asintió y le pasé la pregunta a él.

—¿Detener qué? —pregunté.  Negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Mira, puedes confiar en mí.

Se las arregló para arquear la ceja sarcásticamente. Estaba impresionado con su fino control motriz y un poco molesto de que fuera _ahora_ cuando decidiera empezar a dudar de mí.

—No quieres que me meta en lo que sea que esté pasando entre tú y Janich, bien, no es realmente asunto mío. Pero no estoy aquí para herirte o darte problemas. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar.

Aún tenía la copia del alfabeto en su regazo. Apuntó a una nueva secuencia de letras. **¿POR QUÉ?**

Esa era una pregunta difícil y una que realmente no quería contestar, pero Shawn se merecía algo.

—Bueno… —Francamente, yo mismo aún estaba inseguro sobre eso—. Yo… Mira, yo te encontré, ¿vale? Te encontré y te mantuve con vida y me siento responsable de ti. Sé que no tienes ningún familiar al que le importes o estarían aquí contigo, y Janich es… —¿Qué podía decir que sonara menos ofensivo?—. Poco fiable. He estado en situaciones de mierda, no muy diferentes a todo esto antes, y son mucho más fáciles de superar cuando no estás solo.

Inclinó la cabeza y  sonrió débilmente para mí. Señaló de nuevo. **¿QUIÉN ERES?**

Oh, chico, aún más difícil.

—Bueno, realmente estaba en el ejército —dije precariamente—. Salí después de siete años. Hice algunas otras cosas durante un tiempo, después me retiré de eso y ahora vivo aquí.

Lo consideró durante un momento y entonces preguntó, **¿ESPÍA?**

—Sí —dije inmediatamente, porque eso era mejor que la verdad.

—Bond, James Bond.

Meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que yo pueda ser James Bond? ¿No soy suficientemente británico?

**SIN ACENTO**

—Oh, puedo usar acentos, cariño —le dije en mi mejor acento del estuario[1]. Había pasado tres meses en un piso de Londres metido en una hermandad y follando durante la luz del día antes de que ese trabajo en particular terminara. Y tener unos orgásmicos gritos sin sentido en mí oído noche tras noche había hecho maravillas con mi retención lingüística—. Pero tienes razón, no soy británico. Y nunca fui nada oficial como James Bond. Nada tan legal, tampoco.

Shawn abrió los labios y trató de decir algo, pero lo que salió no fue realmente una palabra, solo una serie de sonidos que no tenía ningún sentido. Tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo. Después de algunos intentos más, golpeó con una de las manos su regazo y miró al techo por un momento antes de regresar a la página del alfabeto. **NO IMPORTA. GRACIAS**.

—El placer es todo mío, encanto —dije manteniendo el acento un poco más—. Tengo que irme, esas habitaciones no se limpiarán solas.

**BUENAS NOCHES**

—Buenas noches, Shawn. —Volví a ponerme las gafas (malditas cosas que me daban dolor de cabeza pero tenía que usarlas o no sería realmente Jay), me puse los auriculares y lentamente empujé mi equipo al pasillo. Tenía cuatro horas antes de que terminara mi turno y si no tenía esta planta terminada mi supervisor me rompería las bolas por ello.

 

El pensamiento de aquel hombrecillo calvo amenazándome con eso, me hizo reír. Si ese era el peor trato que mi actual vida podía darme, realmente estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía. Había perdido dientes y dedos bajo tortura antes, y ahora estaba haciéndome pasar por una persona que había sido estricto en el trabajo por miedo a una reprimenda de su supervisor. Era graciosísimo.

—Menos risa y más trabajo. —dijo la enfermera Soy-Una-Perra-Rabiosa mientras caminaba hacia mí—. El paciente de la veintidós acaba de vomitar por todo el suelo.

Bueno. Al menos, todavía no había pasado a limpiar ese cuarto en particular esa noche.

****

 

El detective Janich, generalmente, venía de visita alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, lo cual era perfecto para mí. Podía dormir unas cuantas horas entre mi turno de noche y mi tarea de voluntario, beber una taza de café y sacar a Della a pasear mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de Shawn. Todavía era prácticamente de un solo lado, pero para mi suerte, Janich era un repetidor. Tal vez le gustaba tener tiempo extra para pensar repitiendo lo que la otra persona decía; tal vez era parte de su entrenamiento como detective. O tal vez necesitaba escucharlo más de una vez para hacerlo entrar en ese duro cráneo de troglodita. Pero no importaba cuál fuera la razón, gracias a ese hábito obtenía mucha más información de sus visitas a Shawn de la que habría obtenido de otra manera.

Este día la visita empezó como siempre, con un pesado suspiro y un superficial:

 —Hey, Shawnie. —Antes de empujar una silla y sentarse. —¿Aún no puedes hablar?

No, aún no podía. Pero, por lo que parecía, estaba preguntando cosas.

—¿Te has detenido?¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Tap, tap.  El sonido de un dedo contra un trozo de papel, enfático.

—¿Detener qué, Shawnie? ¿Dejar de fumar? —Janich rió pero parecía nervioso. Llamé a Della para que dejara de correr por los alrededores y volviera y le puse de nuevo la correa. Podíamos ser necesarios en el hospital antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué?¿Recordaste algo? —Eso era definitivamente nerviosismo en su voz—. ¿Qué recordaste?¿Algo acerca del ataque?

_Tap, tap_.

—Debes ser más malditamente específico, Shawn, ¡de otro modo no puedo contestarte! —dijo Janich y su voz se incrementó al final. Era espantosamente fuerte; debía estar cerca de uno de mis micrófonos—. Si puedes escribir esto entonces puedes escribirme una explicación. Aquí, toma la pluma. —Hubo un momento de sonidos de lucha o más bien como maltrato—. Escribe, maldita sea. Escribe para mí. ¡Dime lo que sabes!

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Janich agregó:

—Jesús, mírate. Ni siquiera puedes sostener la maldita pluma. ¿Hiciste entonces que alguien escribiera esto por ti? ¿Quién? ¿Las enfermeras? ¿Has hablado con alguien? —Su voz se hizo más fuerte—. ¿Le has dicho a alguien acerca de… lo que sea que se trate, Shawn?

Fui más deprisa, maldiciéndome en mi cabeza por haberle dado una cojera a Reggie. No podía moverme a algo más cercano a correr. Della se quejó, tal vez sintiendo mi propia preocupación.

_Tap, tap_.

—Estás confundido  —dijo Janich al fin—. Demasiado confundido. Eres un maldito _loco_ lisiado, Shawn, y no importa lo que piensas que sabes, nadie va a creer en la palabra de alguien como _tú_ para nada, especialmente si es sobre mí. Llevo doce años en la policía y tú eres solo un recién llegado que hizo que su compañero muriera. A nadie le importa lo que tengas que decir, Shawn. —Hubo el ruido un golpe, después la silla arrastrándose de nuevo mientras él se ponía de pie y salía bruscamente del cuarto.

Me encontré con el detective Janich en su salida. Literalmente tropecé con él; hice que mi hombro girara dándole en el plexo solar mientras salía por las puertas principales. Fue fácil; estaba atento a su teléfono móvil todo el tiempo, mirando furiosamente mientras escribía un texto. Cayó sobre su trasero y el teléfono voló de sus manos.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! Déjame ayudarte. Della, ¡busca! —Señalé a su móvil y ella lo tomó suavemente entre sus fauces y me lo trajo. Janich aún estaba de espaldas, sin aire y con su diafragma contrayéndose violentamente. Mi época como un jugador de fútbol americano había sido bastante útil en mi vida laboral, más de lo que hubiese creído cuando era un joven apoyador[2].

Tomé el teléfono de la boca de Della y lo miré—. Uh, está un poco asqueroso. Déjame quitarle la baba. —Regresé a su último texto cambiando tan rápido como pude. El que había interrumpido aún estaba sin terminar y enviar.

**Toni**

**No tan tarde para terminar esto**

**Él recuerda algo. No sé qué. Sospechoso**

—Dáme…lo… —Janich estaba recuperando la respiración y tanteando por el móvil. Tuve que pasárselo antes de averiguar el número del contacto, el nombre estaba en la G.

—Wow, lo siento mucho, de verdad —dije poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole a Janich mi mano.

Me ignoró y se levantó por su cuenta.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Solo quítate de mi camino. —Janich miró hacia el estacionamiento y le observé marcharse con mi columna vertebral hormigueando por la aprensión.

Habría estado preocupado incluso sin haber leído ese mensaje, porque había escuchado aquella conversación. Sabía lo perturbado que estaba Janich, y sabía que estaba involucrado en lo que le habían hecho a Shawn. Tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de identificar violencia inminente. Me había sacado muchas veces de muchas situaciones en las que me hubiesen matado. Porque era un maldito paranoico. Eso, junto con el mensaje, era suficiente para mí. Mierda, iba a ser pronto, lo que significaba que necesitaba estar listo para ello. Shawn solo había tenido tres semanas de valiosa terapia de rehabilitación, pero eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar después, una vez que estuviese seguro de que estaba a salvo. Lo que definitivamente no estaba en ese lugar.

 

 

Pero, probablemente, tendría tiempo hasta esta noche. Asumí que sería después de las horas normales de visita, pero no podía estar seguro. Lo que quería decir que necesitaba andar por ahí, y esperar a quien fuera que Janich había hablado para venir y sacarlo.

No tenía que esperar. Podía sacar a Shawn a la fuerza en cualquier momento con relativa facilidad una vez que le convenciera de que era necesario… Sería más difícil durante el día pero no imposible; probablemente podría incluso convencer a las enfermeras de que solo quería sacarlo a dar una vuelta alrededor del edificio en su silla de ruedas para que tomara el aire fresco, y después conducir hacia el ocaso. Pero esa no era la solución definitiva y me gustaba lo concluyente. Quería saber quién estaba detrás de Shawn para así tener mejor idea de cómo vencerlos, y eso significaba usarlo de señuelo.

_Tu lógica está tan jodida_ , me informó mi maldita conciencia. _Toma al chico y huye, idiota._

—Jódete.

_Solo estás sintiéndote impaciente. Si quieres matar algo tanto, ve a obtener una licencia de caza._

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de matar?  —exigí.

—¿Reggie?

Me giré hacia la entrada y vi a Carlos ahí, mirándome con cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —contesté mostrando mi brillante sonrisa—. Lo siento, solo… me distraigo un poco a veces.

 

 

—Está bien —dijo aunque claramente no lo estaba. Acababa de empañar a sus ojos a mi personaje de perfecto voluntario al discutir conmigo mismo como un demente. Había sido probablemente algo bueno que fuera a ser mi último día en el hospital en cualquiera de mis capacidades—. Algunos niños preguntaban por Della. ¿Quieres empezar por ahí?

—Claro —dije suficientemente dócil. Escucharía lo que pasara en el cuarto de Shawn y podría llegar allí rápidamente si lo necesitaba—. Lo siento por eso —repetí mientras cojeaba hacia la entrada del hospital—. No me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

La cautela de Carlos se suavizó en su rostro por mi obvia discapacidad.

—Está bien, entiendo. Sé que la vida no ha sido fácil para ti, hombre. —Me miró de pies a cabeza—. Si alguna vez quieres ir por un café y hablar un poco de ello, yo… podría, con seguridad, estar disponible.

_Oh, Carlos. Eres demasiado bueno para mí_. Era cierto, y sabía que no podría nunca tomarle la palabra. Reggie lo habría hecho, sin embargo, así que sonreí y le dije:

—Lo tendré en mente.

No era un sí, pero era bastante cercano como para hacer que Carlos me sonriera de vuelta, con su buen humor reestablecido.

–Hazlo —dijo descaradamente y se dirigió al escritorio mientras Della y yo íbamos hacia las escaleras.

El tiempo que pasamos con los niños fue genial, más de lo acostumbrado; cada palabra o gesto marcado de bondad, porque sabía que sería el último. Della estuvo perfecta, jugando con ellos cariñosamente, buscando atención como la esponja de amor que era ella, e incluso las madres solteras no fueron arrogantes.  Para cuando quedé libre y me dirigí a la UCI, estaba de un genuino buen humor.  Se evaporó inmediatamente cuando entré en el cuarto de Shawn y le vi recostado sobre su espalda, mirando el techo mientras las lágrimas surcaban ambos lados de su rostro.

—Shawn —le hablé, pero él no me miró. Solo parpadeó y desvió el rostro a otro lado para que yo no pudiese verlo. Le dije a Della que se quedara ahí y caminé hacia la cama.

—Shawn. —Puse mi mano en su brazo y él se estremeció. Ahí fue cuando vi los moratones que rodeaban su antebrazo y su muñeca, fuertes y frescos donde alguien lo había agarrado.

—Oh. —Cortesía del detective Janich, probablemente; el patrón de los dedos era amplio. Mi anterior buen humor, fue instantáneamente consumido por mi ira; permanecí de pie y me tomé un momento para visualizar, con el mayor detalle gráfico, todas las cosas que iba a hacerle a Janich antes de matarlo. El hombre iba a morir. No me importaba a estas alturas si era quien había atacado a Shawn o no. Era culpable, caso cerrado. La única pregunta ahora era cuánto iba a hacer que durara.

Nadie podría hacerme matar a una persona si estaba en contra de ello, pero el otro lado de la moneda era que nadie podía disuadirme de una muerte una vez que hubiese decidido que esa persona merecía morir. No podía ser comprado, no podía ser torturado para hacerme romper esa promesa, y no podía ser ecuánime sobre ello. Janich moriría, pero Shawn no necesitaba oír eso justo ahora.

Suavicé mi tacto y lo convertí en uno gentil.

—Lo siento —le dije sinceramente. Sentía que Janich fuera un bastardo y que tuviera que matarlo ahora. Era un inconveniente. Pero estaba más arrepentido de que hubiese lastimado a Shawn para empezar.

Shawn apartó el brazo y se limpió la cara tanteando en los controles para alzar la cama. No lo ayudé, aun cuando quería, le dejé hacerlo solo hasta que tuvo los botones a mano y presionó UP. Lentamente se levantó, y una vez que estuvo vertical suspiró y se cubrió el oído. Era su forma de decir, _entonces escuchaste eso, ¿eh?_

—Lo hice —confirmé sentándome y finalmente indicándole a Della que se acercara. Saltó inmediatamente a la cama de Shawn y se acurrucó a su lado, y estuve casi celoso de ella antes de ver la sonrisa que le puso en el rostro—. Lo tomé como que las cosas entre vosotros han terminado.

Un enfático asentimiento.

—Shawn… —dudé por un momento, porque no era una buena idea preguntar esto, antes de decir—: ¿Es Janich un policía corrupto?

Miró a otro lado por un momento, sus manos cerrándose brevemente en el pelo corto de Della. El control motriz de la parte superior de su cuerpo realmente estaba mejorando. Solo me senté, callado, hasta que asintió.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es su negocio? ¿Con quién está trabajando?

Eso trajo un movimiento con la mano  que significaba, _un poco_.

—¿Son armas? ¿Drogas? —Un asentimiento. Sí a drogas, entonces. —¿Está trabajando con alguno de los cárteles de California? —La ciudad de Renton estaba en buena posición para el movimiento de drogas, ya que era un puerto y estaba cerca de Canadá. Shawn se encogió de hombros con frustración—. No conoces los detalles. Está bien, Shawn —agregué cuando miró como si quisiera golpear algo—. Encontraste algo que lo hizo sentir incómodo y estás recordándolo ahora. ¿Aún nada del ataque en sí?

Movió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca. Me detuve un momento para admirar su cabello, aún corto, pero al menos visible ahora que las enfermeras habían retirado los vendajes de su cabeza. Las cicatrices destacaban crudamente, pero en unos meses más su cabello estaría lo suficientemente largo para ocultarlas. Siempre era bueno poder disimular las marcas identificables.

—¿Ves la conexión que estoy viendo? —le pregunté despacio, uniéndome a él en rascar debajo del cuello de Della. Ella emitió un gruñido de satisfacción—. ¿Entre tu ataque y los negocios de Janich? ¿Que probablemente no fue un ataque por odio lo que te trajo aquí?

Shawn parecía angustiado. Podría no estar enamorado de Janich, realmente esperaba que no, pero tenían algo, y el pensamiento de una pareja traicionándote era infinitamente doloroso. Lo sabía por experiencia. Se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a comprometerse.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿pero entiendes por qué no podrías estar a salvo aquí? —presioné. No había mencionado a Shawn la conversación que había oído entre su amante y el misterioso G, pero era el momento para unas cuantas revelaciones—. Janich está muy nervioso, Shawn. Me topé con él en la salida y eché un vistazo a su teléfono. Estaba mandando un mensaje a alguien acerca de ti. Pienso que podrían intentar algo esta noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, luchando resueltamente contra las lágrimas que estaban escapándosele de todas formas—. Bien —dije aun cuando no estaba bien—. Solo… te pido que me dejes quedarme cerca de ti esta noche. Toda la noche. Si no pasa nada, genial, pero si algo termina sucediendo, me dejarás sacarte de aquí. —Realmente, planeaba sacar a Shawn esa noche sin importar si pasaba algo o no, pero la cooperación era importante en una operación de extracción.

Los labios de Shawn se apretaron y alcanzó el alfabeto. Seguí su mano. **NO ESTOY MEJOR AÚN.**

—Lo sé. Tengo una amiga que es médico, le preguntaré si puede venir y quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo hasta que estés mejor. —Oh, ¿Margot no iba a adorar eso? ‘Amiga’ sería mentir un poco en estos momentos, pero vendría cuando la llamara. Tenía que venir. Me lo debía.

**TE ABURRIRÁS DE MÍ.**

—Dudo de eso, seriamente —le dije con sinceridad. Podía ser muchas cosas pero voluble no era una de ella.

No en mi trabajo, ni tampoco en mi vida privada, y tanto como me importaba Shawn, era una intersección entre ambos. Estaba interesado en él, quería que sobreviviera y tuviese éxito, y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para verlo llegar a ello.

—No estoy planeando obligarte a nada aún, así que deja esa línea de pensamiento —agregué. La mirada ligeramente culpable en su rostro delataba que eso _exactamente_ era lo que había estado pensando.

 

No es que no fuese atractivo, pero estaba roto. Podía arreglarlo. Me había dado por vencido en arreglarme a mí mismo, pero podía ayudar a alguien más a regresar al mundo. Tenía que dejarlo ir. Tenía que hacerlo; yo no lo merecía.

**NO TE ENTIENDO**

—Estás en buena compañía.

**PERO GRACIAS JUSTIN.** Él me estaba mirando muy seriamente ahora, y su gravedad me afectó.

Este no era un momento ligero, no era algo de lo que reírse. Shawn estaba siendo apreciativo. Bueno, eso era nuevo.

—No me lo agradezcas —dije finalmente—. Esto aún no ha terminado.

Pero él negó con la cabeza y siguió deletreando. **GRACIAS POR TODO HASTA AHORA. NO MEREZCO TU AYUDA. NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES.**

—No lo hago —admití, sonriendo un poco por la extraña paridad de nuestros pensamientos. ¿Él pensaba que no _me_ merecía? Era como para reírse—. Pero quiero llegar a conocerte.

Me quedé con él hasta que el siguiente terapeuta llegó, empleé una hora para pasear a Della de vuelta a casa y hacer algo poco escrupuloso a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. No _realmente_ malo; es decir, Luke era un chico decente, pero tenía el cambio de turno que yo necesitaba. Quería trabajar de las cuatro a la medianoche, lo que significaba quitar a Luke del medio.

Sí, había memorizado todas las agendas de mis compañeros de trabajo y podía haber espiado en sus archivos personales una o dos veces para obtener las direcciones de sus hogares. Solo era ser meticuloso.

Luke vivía en las afueras como yo, y tenía un Chevy Impala que él amaba y adoraba. Era un buen coche, muy bonito, la clase de automóvil llamativo que jamás podría imaginarme conduciendo. Casi me sentí un poco culpable cuando rompí las cuatro llantas, también lo hice con la motocicleta de su hijo, solo para estar seguro.

Las posibilidades de que Luke tomara un autobús eran inexistentes, y un taxi costaría mucho. Estaba efectivamente descartado para la tarde. Ahora tenía que asegurarme de obtener su turno.

Me metí en mi equipo de Jay, fui al área del personal y conseguí una taza de café. Me senté en el grumoso sofá que ninguno de los doctores o enfermeras tocarían, puse mis pies encima del taburete enfrente de mí y encendí la televisión. Béisbol. Podría ser peor.

Diez minutos después de las cuatro, mi supervisor llegó hecho una tormenta a la estancia, probablemente buscando despertar a alguien de sus quince minutos de descanso un poco antes gracias a Luke, e hizo una toma doble cuando me vio. —¿Jones?¿Por qué está aquí tan temprano?

—Tío, mi televisión por cable se cortó y me quedé sin café en casa, y pensé en venir aquí porque ya sabe, es gratis.

Las cejas del gerente de alzaron en un breve momento de ‘¿Es esta persona real?’ antes de ir a la ofensiva.

—Este hospital no es tu casa. ¡Jones! No uses las instalaciones en tus horas libres como te plazca. Estás aquí para trabajar. Y ya que estás aquí, puedes _hacer_ algo de trabajo.

Oh, parecía tan complacido consigo mismo. Me encantaba cuando una apuesta resultaba de esa manera.

—¿Huh?

—Luke hoy no podrá hacer su turno, problemas de transporte. Ya que no estás haciendo nada mejor, puedes hacerlo tú.

—Pero tío… los Bravos…

—Los Bravos pueden esperar —dijo con burla—. Los suelos, no. Vístete y ve a Urgencias.

 

—Uh… de acuerdo.

Así que empecé mi turno temprano, y escuché a Shawn hacer la terapia de habla -podía emitir algunos sonidos con un poco de incitación, pero no podía ponerlos juntos en palabras todavía- cenar y tomar un baño antes de que la enfermera le ayudara a regresar a una cama limpia.

—¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! —Bertha le arrulló, y sonreí ante la oleada de placer que me invadió al escuchar eso. Estaba mejorando. Tenía que asegurarme de que continuara mejorando una vez que lo llevara a casa.

Muchos del personal se fueron entre las cinco y las seis, y muchos más, a las ocho. A las diez el hospital se reducía a su equipo mínimo, y yo estaba súper atento a todo lo que me rodeaba, cada movimiento, cada sonido, incluso el silencio. Me posicioné en el piso de Shawn y trabajé lentamente, como el zoquete que era Jay y dejé mis sentidos agudizarse. Algo pasaría pronto, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo.

Conocía a cada una de las personas que trabajaban en esta planta, así que cuando vi a un hombre que no reconocí, vestido pulcramente, venir del hueco de la escalera e ir directo al cuarto de Shawn supe _qué_ era. Era un tipo alto, larguirucho, no de mi altura y más delgado pero no había mucha diferencia. No vi bultos que indicaran armas, pero lo seguí silenciosamente a través del pasillo y lo observé de cerca cerrar la puerta de Shawn, la abrí un poco cuidadosamente y observé la escena. Quería asegurarme de que era el asesino antes de actuar.

Shawn estaba dormido en la cama, roncando suavemente. El hombre le observó por un momento, entonces agarró una almohada de la silla y se movió. Casi tuvo tiempo de presionarla contra el rostro de Shawn antes de que yo estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para deslizar el mango de la fregona sobre su cuello y tirar hacia atrás. El efecto fue instantáneo.

 

 

 

Tiró la almohada y alcanzó con una mano su abultado cuello y la otra se clavó en mí por detrás de su cabeza. Sus pies volaron y lo alejé del equipo de monitoreo, tambaleándonos hacia atrás hasta que chocamos con una pared sin nada sobre lo que sus agitados miembros pudiesen apoyarse. No quería a ninguna enfermera corriendo a comprobar el ruido y viendo esto. El daño colateral no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar, pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Puse mi rostro contra el suelo para proteger mis ojos de sus dedos y enredé una de sus piernas con la mía para reducir su radio de movimientos. Se resistió, su aliento emergiendo como un jadeo. Su cuello estaba resbaladizo por el sudor y la sangre, apreté mis manos, presionando el garrote tanto como pude desde la posición en la que estaba. Siguió luchando por unos segundos más antes de empezar a quedarse fláccido. Le seguí sujetando hasta asegurarme de que no era una farsa, hasta que dejé de oír el apresurado latir de su corazón a través de su espalda. Entonces, lo solté lentamente en el suelo, dejé el mango en su lugar (siempre usaba guantes cuando limpiaba, una parte útil de la falsa identidad) y miré a la cama.

Shawn estaba definitivamente despierto ahora, y estaba _horrorizado_. No supe cuánto era miedo de mí o de su atacante o de la situación entera, pero todo eso era secundario antes de sacarlo de allí.

—Está bien —dije con dulzura.

La boca de Shawn se abrió y extendió las manos como para decir _¿cómo va a estar esto bien?_

—No, en serio, está bien. Él vino a matarte pero yo me anticipé, todo funcionó. Estarás bien, pero tenemos que irnos.

Unos grandes ojos azules me miraban horrorizados, y entonces sus agitadas manos alcanzaron el alfabeto. **POLICÍAS**.

—Sin policías —dije inmediatamente. Shawn lo deletreó de nuevo, lenta, tercamente. Mierda, no tenía tiempo de discutir con él justo ahora. Fuera los guantes de seda.

 

—Shawn, ¿quién piensas que envió a este sujeto en primer lugar? ¿Piensas que un… —Revisé la parte de atrás de su cuello, después sus brazos ¡bingo! el estilizado ER en la parte interna de su muñeca izquierda, lo identificó—, un miembro de los Escorpiones Rojos vino aquí de la nada para eliminarte? No es muy probable. ¿Quién es el único tipo que conoces con una razón para quererte fuera del camino ahora?

No creí que Shawn pudiera ponerse aún más pálido, pero se las arregló en ese momento.  Pienso que de no haber estado apoyado en la pared se habría desmayado.

—Sé que apesta —le dije calmadamente, manteniendo mis manos atrás aunque quería abrazarlo, confortarlo de alguna manera. Acababa de verme matar a alguien con estas manos; probablemente no querría que lo tocara—. Sé eso, Shawn, tenemos que irnos. No estás a salvo aquí y mi tapadera se desvanecerá pronto, en cuanto otra persona entre al cuarto. Por favor, déjame sacarte de aquí. Déjame llevarte a casa.

**¿TU CASA?**

—Realmente es la única opción. —Él  suspiró—. Lo siento. —Ahora deseaba haber tomado la iniciativa de arrastrar al tipo a un cuarto vacío y matarlo antes de que llegara a Shawn, porque la duda era algo dura cuando combatías tratando de ser el bueno.

Sorprendentemente, Shawn asintió inmediatamente.

—¿De verdad? Genial. —Intenté que mi alivio no se notara tanto cuando sonreí—. Solo déjame ir a buscar una silla de ruedas. Podemos usar el montacargas. —Arrastré al Sr. Rojo y Muerto hacia el otro lado del cuarto,  lo puse encogido detrás de una silla y fui a buscar la silla de ruedas.

Normalmente había algunas cerca del puesto de la enfermera pero estaba tratando de evitar ese sitio.  No había ninguna en los pasillos, así que finalmente recurrí a colarme en el cuarto del Sr. Greyson, contiguo al de Shawn, y tomar la suya. El personal de enfermería solía dejar una ahí porque se levantaba muchas veces por la noche al cuarto de baño.

Afortunadamente estaba durmiendo profundamente, y saqué la silla de su habitación sin ningún problema. El contratiempo surgió cuando giré y me topé de frente con la Enfermera Gruñona. Me _había_ tomado la molestia de aprenderme su nombre, aunque ella nunca se había preocupado por aprender el mío, pero era más un razonamiento gracioso sobre ella que un término poco halagador.

—¿A dónde vas con eso? —exigió con las manos en las caderas.

—Tengo que moverla para limpiar el suelo —le dije después de un momento. Todavía tenía los guantes puestos. ¿Tenía sangre en ellos? ¿O sobre mí? No había tenido tiempo de comprobarlo. Poco riguroso, demasiado poco. 

—Puedes volver después a este cuarto. Uno de los ayudantes, accidentalmente, vació una bolsa de catéter en el suelo en la 2-0-6. Ve a hacerte cargo de eso.

—De acuerdo. —Dejé la silla de ruedas en el pasillo, me giré y tomé mi carro y empecé a llevarlo en la dirección opuesta, mirando discretamente hacia atrás todo el tiempo. Si ella iba al cuarto de Shawn… Pareció considerarlo por un momento, pero al final, regresó al puesto de enfermeras. Bien. Dejé el carro fuera de la vista, cerca de una esquina, me apresuré a regresar y empujé la silla hasta la habitación de Shawn. Él había pasado las piernas por el borde de la cama y estaba sentándose.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. —Me senté a su lado y pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, me puse de pie, sosteniendo casi todo su peso. Las piernas de Shawn se plegaron inmediatamente y él se estremeció, pero usó su mano libre para guiarse hasta la silla. Tomé una sábana y la puse sobre sus piernas, desmantelé mi equipo de escucha y, después de un momento de considerarlo, tomé la copia de sus gráficos. Tendría que ir a alguna farmacia antes o conseguir que Margot trajera los medicamentos que necesitaba cuando viniera. Pensé que podría llegar en menos de veinticuatro horas, lo que sería tiempo suficiente.

—¿Listo? —le pregunté a Shawn que asintió con nerviosismo—. Bien. —Acomodé otra sábana sobre sus hombros, abrí la puerta y lo empujé por el pasillo.

 

Fue casi decepcionante lo fácil que resultó salir del hospital. El montacargas estaba vacío cuando retumbó para recibirnos, y el pasillo de mantenimiento que se abría en el primer piso estaba igualmente desierto. Introduje el código que abría la puerta de la nave de carga y llevé a Shawn por la rampa hacia mi auto. Estábamos ahí en menos de dos minutos.

—Dile adiós a tu antigua vida, Shawn —le dije mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse en el asiento trasero. Se veía un poco ceñudo, pero convencido al mismo tiempo. No estaba feliz, sabía eso, pero no existía una opción feliz aquí. Solo había muerte o supervivencia, ¿y para mí? La supervivencia ganaba siempre.

****

Shawn se durmió en el trayecto a la casa. Para cuando finalmente despertó de nuevo, alrededor del mediodía del día siguiente, prácticamente había arreglado todo. La primera hora había sido la peor. Margot me había regañado con saña durante quince minutos antes de que se calmara lo suficiente para escucharme, y aún entonces, había sido difícil convencerla para que viniera aquí. De hecho, a pesar de todo lo que había entre nosotros, al principio creí que iba a colgarme.

_—_ _Tu cochon! Je t’ai dit de ne jamais m’appeler encore, as-tu oublié si vite_ _? **[3]** _

Llamarme cerdo había sido solo ella entrando en calor, pero a pesar de todo, había venido. La dejé gritarme por ser estúpido y secuestrar a alguien, por no tener sus medicinas anticipadamente y finalmente se limitó a esas frías respuestas de monosílabos que significaban que planeaba matarme, pero me ayudaría antes. Le di indicaciones para llegar a mi casa -de ninguna forma iría a encontrarme con ella al aeropuerto- e instalarse para tener listas las cosas para Shawn.

Tenía una variedad de habilidades útiles, y muchas más que no eran útiles en el día a día pero que ciertamente podían salvar una vida. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con la construcción. Destrucción, en eso era un experto, ¿pero en lo relativo a confeccionar cosas? No mucho.

Rompí cuatro baldosas instalando una barra junto a la bañera, perforé demasiados agujeros poniendo clavos en la paredes mientras trataba de encontrar el lugar adecuado para las barras en el baño y la habitación, y casi terminé con los dedos clavados en el suelo mientras montaba una pequeña rampa que Shawn necesitaría para ir con su silla de ruedas de la sala de estar al resto de la casa. Finalmente me rendí y lo di por bueno. Feo como un pecado, sí, pero funcional.

Margot accedió a traer las medicinas, dado que sería un inconveniente para mí ir a la farmacia. No es que planeara pagar por ellas, de por sí, pero era una cosa menos para mí de la que ocuparme. La otra cosa de la que debía hacerme cargo, y rápido, era espiar la casa del detective Janich. Cuando descubriera que Shawn había desaparecido, lo que probablemente ya sabría, estaba seguro de que hablaría con quien fuera que fuesen sus conexiones oscuras. Todo eso era información que necesitaba saber, y lo más inteligente hubiera sido dejar a Shawn solo e ir a hacerlo. Pude haberlo hecho antes de que Margot llegara y empezar la siguiente fase de mi operación.

En lugar de eso, permanecí en casa mirando a Shawn. Vigilándolo, quiero decir. Estaba dormido en la cama libre, todavía vistiendo su camisón de hospital. Tiré del edredón para cubrir su pecho y sus hombros, pero aún parecía frío. Quería tumbarme ahí con él, acurrucarme cerca y calentarlo yo mismo, pero sabía que esa no era la forma. En cambio, dejé que Della se subiera a la cama -podía decir que esto se convertiría en un mal hábito pero no iba a preocuparme por ahora- y ella se acomodó contra sus caderas con un contenido suspiro canino.

Él parecía tenso, infeliz incluso en su sueño. Quería quitarle esa tensión; era algo nuevo que sentía desde que había visto la forma en que lo trataba Janich.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor —le susurré a Shawn desde la silla que había puesto en la habitación—. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

 

 

Estaba refiriéndome a mí mismo. Podía ser honesto y decir que  estaba interesado por Shawn; seguro, por supuesto que lo estaba. Era más que guapo, como muchos hombres tan jóvenes como él; francamente atractivo, con el tipo de rostro que solo podía mejorar con el tiempo. Me gustaba cómo miraba, me gustaba su sentido del humor, su voluntad de vivir. Me gustaban muchas cosas de él, pero no haría nada. Porque eso sería…

_Incorrecto_ , mi conciencia suministró con sequedad. _Eso sería aprovecharte de su situación, Justin_ ; _No puedo creer que tenga que recordarte esto._

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras —murmuré.

_Claro, porque eso funcionó tan bien para ti antes, ¿no es así? Siempre supiste cuál era la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, pero lo ignoraste hasta que no pudiste más._

—¿Y qué me pasó, entonces? —pregunté—. No tuve exactamente mi final de cuento, ¿verdad? A menos que cuentes los realmente macabros donde no importa qué hagas, la gente que amas muere de todos modos.

Hubo un momento de silencio y sonreí.

—No hay mucho que decir a eso ¿no? —Mi conciencia era solo un presumido bastardo como la persona que escuchaba, pero ocasionalmente tenía la sartén por el mango.

Shawn durmió hasta la llegada de Margot, lo cual era bueno. Ella y yo necesitábamos un momento para llegar a un acuerdo antes de exponerlo a ella. Envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba allí, y quité las dos alarmas y la tonta trampa en la puerta del frente para dejarla pasar.

Ella pasó junto a mí por el vestíbulo con un aire de altivo descontento, y tracé su paso con mirada reflexiva, inhalando profundamente la esencia combinada de perfume y cigarrillos que ella insistía en fumar.

 

Margot estaba casi igual que la última vez que la vi: su corto, oscuro cabello con un corte bob,[4] los rasgos finos y elegantes, como el resto de ella, y sus ojos con un furioso brillo verde, la única característica física que compartía con su gemelo. Vestía prendas de diseñador en colores terrosos que se ajustaban a sus curvas con precisión y los tacones de sus botas la elevaban prácticamente a mi altura. Eran precariamente altas, pero ella caminada como si fuera la dueña del lugar, rápido y con confianza. Dejó su bolso en la mesilla mientras yo cerraba la puerta y nos giramos y nos miramos en silencio por un momento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó al fin, pareciendo más cansada de lo que esperaba. Era un eco de furia lejano de nuestra última conversación.

—¿A qué juegas acogiendo a otro callejero? Justin… —Lo pronunció de la forma francesa, largo, con vocales relajadas y una casi inexistente _n_. Margot podía ser quebequense, pero ponía acento parisino al francés canadiense. Había cursado la especialidad en París antes de venir de regreso a practicar medicina en Montreal—. ¿Recuerdas cómo funcionó la última vez?

—Dom era difícilmente un callejero —dije. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que mi voz era un poco ronca—. Y creo que fue mutuo.

—Sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo con un suspiro—. Y me arrastrasteis de paso en el viaje.

—Ya estabas bastante metida, Margot. Dom guió y tú le seguiste, había sido así durante años antes de que yo llegara, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió, su artificiosa belleza deformada por la amargura.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?

¿Cómo podría cualquiera de nosotros?

—Limpié mi cuarto para ti. Puedes usarlo el tiempo que estés aquí.

—¿Y dónde estarás tú?

—En el sofá. —En el sillón de cuero sobre el que Shawn había sangrado parte de su vida unos meses atrás. Era un poco corto para mí, pero me las arreglaría. Había dormido en peores sitios, y no iba a pedirle a Margot compartir la cama.

Ella asintió, se quitó el abrigo y me lo pasó

—Cuélgalo en el armario —me dijo—. No lo pongas en uno de tus horribles estantes para abrigos; estropearía sus líneas. Mis bolsas están en el coche. Haré un expreso e iremos a ver a tu desamparado.

—No tengo una máquina para expreso —dije con pesar. Quería una, pero había tantos recuerdos asociados a ellas que trataba de olvidar.

Estrechó los ojos hacia mí.

—Bien. Entonces tomaremos tu asqueroso café y _después_ veremos qué podemos hacer con este desastre que has causado tú mismo. Ve ahora. Mis cosas no deberían estar dobladas tanto tiempo.

Y fui.

Margot había traído tres enormes bolsas. Sin importar la restricción del peso, sin importar que probablemente tendríamos que dejar esta casa; siempre tenía que lucir lo mejor posible. Incluso cuando estaba cosiendo a Dom o a mí después de un trabajo problemático, lo hacía vistiendo Prada debajo de su delantal de plástico. Me llevó un rato traerlas a la casa y a mi cuarto –su cuarto.

Para cuando me reuní con ella en la cocina había preparado café, más fuerte de lo que usualmente lo prefería, pero estaba dispuesto a ceder ante sus gustos en eso.

—Este lugar no tiene corazón —me dijo mientras me sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vives aquí?

—Alrededor de un año.

 

—Durante tanto tiempo y aún parece tan vacío. ¿Dónde está la huella de tu personalidad, Justin? ¿Qué pasó con los grabados que te di?

—Están en el armario. —Me encantaban los grabados en tinta japoneses de principios del siglo veinte que Margot me había regalado dos cumpleaños atrás, pero no había sido capaz de mirarlos todavía. No desde que me mudé, ciertamente.

— _Quelle_ sorpresa —bromeó, sorbiendo y haciendo una mueca—. Ahora, dime más acerca de este hombre. ¿Dijiste que lo encontraste moribundo?

—Así es.

—¿Y aun así dices que no tiene conexión con tus negocios?

—No estoy en los negocios ya —dije, un poco rígidamente—. Lo sabes.

—Pero eso no significa nada para los que te recuerdan. ¿Estás seguro de que no es parte de alguno de los planes de tus homólogos para vengarse?

—Estoy seguro. —Había ocultado mis rastros tan bien, y sin embargo…

—Nunca lo había visto antes de la noche que lo encontré allá afuera. Creo que se topó con algo que se suponía que no debía, algo que tiene que ver con el detective con el que estaba saliendo. No sé los detalles y él no recuerda el ataque, pero terminó abandonado a unos treinta metros de mi porche trasero con una herida en la cabeza que casi lo mata.

—¿Has matado ya al detective?

Dios, no era como si no tuviese otras respuestas en una emergencia.

—No. Apenas he matado a alguien. Solo a un miembro de una pandilla que vino a terminar el trabajo con Shawn.

Los ojos de Margot brillaron como frías esmeraldas.

—Interesante. Antes, habrías matado primero y te hubieras preocupado por cuidar al herido después. El Retiro te ha ablandado.

—Tal vez.

—O tal vez te gusta este joven más de lo que nunca lo hizo Dom, para suscitar tal atención hacia él. 

Suspiré.

—Tú de entre todas las personas deberías saber que Dom era… complicado. No me quería revoloteando cerca de él cuando estaba herido.

—Nunca lo intentaste.

—Lo intenté una vez —le corregí—. Y obtuve poco por mi interés, así que no lo intenté de nuevo. Además, te tenía a ti para remendarlo, no me necesitaba. —Dom, sin lugar a dudas, no me necesitaba al final. Los dedos de Margot se retorcieron, como si le estuvieran picando por un cigarrillo.

–Bueno —dijo con una reluctante concesión—, quizás has crecido como persona desde esos días, y _sé_ que lo has hecho, aunque no hayas actuado de acuerdo a ello aún. Tú y Dom, lo juro, trabajabais no como un equipo, sino más bien como si estuvieseis en una competición, tratando de superar los errores del otro incluso con más matanza.

Se inclinó hacia adelante atrapando mi mirada con la suya.

—No soy el comodín de nadie, Justin. Ya no más. No puedes dejarme a este hombre y huir. No te dejaré. Dices que estás retirado, entonces realmente, retírate. Deja que otro lidie con sus asaltantes y traidores y tú permanece aquí y trata de componerlo a él.

Wow, eso había sido… Bueno. Margot puso palabras a los pensamientos de los que yo apenas había sido consciente, arrancados de mi subconsciente y dejados entre nosotros antes de llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que pasaba aquí. No es que planeara abandonar a Shawn a su cuidado, no, definitivamente, no. Después de todo lo que ya había hecho por él. Abandonarlo no estaba en las cartas. Más bien compartir responsabilidades era lo que había estado en mi mente.

 

Abrí la boca para decir algo severo e incisivo, y oí el sonido del inodoro.

—Espera, ¿está levantado?

—Fui a verlo mientras traías mis cosas dentro —dijo Margot, sentándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Estaba despierto. Lo ayudé a llegar a su silla y al cuarto de baño, lo que… _Mon Dieu_ , Justin, ¡esas barras!

—Sí, lo sé, no son perfectas.

—Parecen haber sido instaladas por monos ciegos.

—Gracias —dije con acritud—. ¿Algo más que quieras criticar mientras estamos siendo tan honestos?

—Sí, tu cabello es absolutamente terrible. Deberías dejarlo crecer de nuevo.

La observé por un largo momento, luego sonreí a pesar de mí mismo.

—Perra.

_—Je t’emmerde, mon cher **[5]**_ —replicó Margot, palmeando mi mano—. Vamos a ver a tu muchacho.

—Shawn Bennett —le dije, poniéndome de pie con ella—. Llámalo por su nombre, no _mi muchacho_.

—Tu Shawn, entonces.

—Margot…

—Me has arrastrado miles de kilómetros por él, Justin, no puedes dictar cómo me divertiré a tus expensas cuando te estoy haciendo tal favor. —Margot se dirigió a mi cuarto—. Necesito tener sus medicinas listas. Estaré ahí en un momento.

Me sentí muy puesto en mi lugar. Era una sensación familiar, una que me había irritado durante casi toda mi vida, pero viniendo de Margot, era soportable. Siempre tenía una forma de apartarnos a Dom y a mí del borde.

Dios, estaba tan cansado de pensar en Dom. Fui a la habitación de invitados y golpeé la puerta.

—Shawn, voy a entrar. –Habría pedido permiso pero con la disartria no podía responder. Estaba un poco preocupado de encontrarlo en el cuarto de baño. No es que no supiese cómo lidiar con eso, pero sabía que lo haría sentir avergonzado. Afortunadamente, ya había logrado volver a su silla, y estaba de vuelta en la habitación para encontrarse conmigo junto a la cama. Della trotó cerca de él, viniendo hacia mí a por una breve caricia, antes de regresar al lado de Shawn.

—Veo que has robado a mi perro —le dije.

Shawn alcanzó el alfabeto y deletreó lentamente **PODEMOS COMPARTIR**.

—Y un cuerno que podemos compartir. —Me senté en la cama para que nuestras cabezas estuvieran al mismo nivel—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El movió las manos adelante y atrás.

—Sí, entiendo. Supongo que ya conociste a Margot.

Shawn estaba más entusiasmado con eso, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, bueno, déjame decirte algo. No escuches ni una palabra de lo que esa mujer diga de mí. En serio, son todo mentiras y rumores. No hablas francés, ¿no? —Sacudió la cabeza. _Gracias al Cielo por los pequeños favores_ —. Bien.

El click-click de los tacones de Margot anunció su inminente llegada. Me ignoró completamente mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación, con toda su atención en Shawn. Della pareció interesada, pero no se movió de su lado.

 

 

Margot estaba sonriendo. Era su verdadera sonrisa, la que usaba con Dom y conmigo en esas raras situaciones en las que no teníamos trabajo, cuando no había nada que hacer pero la urgencia por trabajar no estaba aún bajo nuestra piel. Todos habíamos compartido una casa en Montreal durante dos años, y solo podía contar con los dedos de las dos manos las veces que había visto esa expresión abierta y complacida en el rostro de Margot. Dom había sido el demonio en su espalda tanto tiempo como había estado vivo, y yo no había resultado mejor, a pesar de sus esperanzas iniciales. Que Shawn obtuviera esa expresión de ella tan pronto me hacía sentir un poco celoso.

— _Bien fait **[6]**_ —le dijo, dando palmaditas en su hombro mientras se sentaba a mi lado, directamente frente a él en la cama. Tenía un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y un medidor de presión en la mano—. Déjame tomarte la presión, _d’accord_? —Shawn elevó el brazo –bastante suavemente también, estaba satisfecho de notarlo— y ella sostuvo el peso con el suyo, pasó el brazalete, lo ajustó y empezó a bombear. Tenía un número en menos de quince segundos y lo anotó en la tabla, le quitó el aparato y me lo pasó—. Ahora tú.

Me quedé mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora tú —dijo Margot implacablemente—. Debes saber cómo hacer estas cosas. Considera esto el inicio de tu aprendizaje.

Mierda, ella decía en serio lo de no dejarme escapar de esto. Me di la vuelta y miré a Shawn, que se sonrojó un poco cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—¿No te importa ser mi conejillo de indias?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, entonces. —Le puse el brazalete, lo ajusté como lo había hecho Margot y seguí sus indicaciones sobre dónde poner la cabeza del estetoscopio y qué escuchar y buscar.

Acuné el brazo de Shawn a mi lado, tratando de no distraerme con la suavidad de la piel de la parte interna de su brazo, o el calor que se filtraba por mi camiseta hasta mi pecho. Sabía que me gustaba tocarlo y sabía que me ayudaba a relajarme, pero por un breve instante nuestros ojos se encontraron y justo cuando pasaba el estetoscopio del pecho hacia el hueco de su codo, pude ver en sus ojos que el placer que yo obtenía con ese simple acto era recíproco. A Shawn le gustaba esto, no solo ser tocado, sino ser tocado por mí.

Peligrosos pensamientos golpearon mi cerebro. Los ignoré y traté de tomar la presión arterial.

Necesité tres intentos antes de leer números parecidos a los que Margot había apuntado, y eso sin contar las dos veces que perdí la cuenta. Podía desarmar una Glock 17 en menos de diez segundos, pero no podía manejar mis dos malditas manos mientras trataba de tomar la presión sanguínea.

Malditamente embarazoso, pero hizo a Shawn reír y a Margot mantener su sonrisa, incluso cuando ella se exasperaba con mi lentitud, así que valió la pena.

Ella observó cómo interactuábamos Shawn y yo, como un distante depredador, obteniendo información antes de que decidiera atacar. Incluso con la sonrisa, esa era una expresión de miedo, y generalmente anunciaba cosas que prefería no recordar. Puse el mayor empeño en ignorarla completamente, centrándome en Shawn.

—Suficientemente cerca —dijo al fin—. Ahora las medicinas. ¿Recuerdas cualquier cosa que hubieses estado tomando en el hospital, Shawn?

Él asintió.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un ataque?

Fruncí el ceño hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tuviste un ataque?

—Tuvo varios, de acuerdo con los gráficos. No es algo raro con heridas en la cabeza. ¿Shawn?

Movió sus dedos a través del alfabeto. **DOS SEMANAS.**

Margot miró al laminado alfabeto y bufó burlonamente.

—Podemos hacer mucho más que eso para la comunicación. Eso viene después. ¿Dos semanas? Entonces mantendremos la medicación para ello un poco más. —Le preguntó acerca de otros síntomas, otras medicaciones y en general, se comportó como un médico, y finalmente salí de ahí con la excusa de que tenía que sacar a Della.

Tan devota como mi perra parecía ser a Shawn, cuando te tienes que ir, te tienes que ir. Della corrió alrededor del patio trasero durante un rato, oliendo y meneándose y en general divirtiéndose. Permanecí en el porche viéndola jugar, y me di cuenta de que Della y mi alter-ego Reggie merecían tener la decencia de dar una explicación en el hospital antes de desaparecer. Reggie era una persona _limpia_ , no anticipé ningún problema regresando como él, y sería útil una última vez para tener una idea sobre lo que la gente del hospital había hecho acerca de un conserje matando a un hombre y raptando a otro.

Me sonreí a mí mismo. Había sido una de mis mejores trampas, a pesar de la interferencia Enfermera Frunciendo el Ceño. Bien, un viaje más al hospital, y así Reggie y Della podrían decir adiós en una última cita de juegos con los niños. Y si de paso conseguía hacer algunas otras cosas  mientras estaba en la ciudad, sería un buen plan, ¿verdad?

****

Me las arreglé para excusarme de hacer mi turno de terapia al día siguiente, explicándole a Margot que tenía una tapadera que retirar, mientras prometía traerle de vuelta una bolsa del té ahumado que le gustaba cuando fuera a comprar provisiones. Era divertido; si no podía tener expreso iba por ahí absorta en el té, sin acordarse del café. También pasé a echarle un vistazo a Shawn antes de irme.

—¿Nada para ti? —pregunté—. ¿Algo sin lo que no puedas vivir? ¿Gelatina, tal vez?

Shawn señaló la bata médica que aún llevaba puesta. Busqué en el armario algo para él, pero no tenía tanta ropa y todo lo que tenía era demasiado grande—. De acuerdo, ropa. ¿Algún estilo en particular? ¿Hipster,[7]tal vez? —Porque demonios, me encantaría verlo con vaqueros ajustados, pero sabía que no serían apropiados para un chico que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado. Suelto y cómodo era la clave.

Shawn puso los ojos en blanco y escribió lentamente unas cuantas palabras en la tablet que Margot le había dado. Lo había cargado con diferentes programas para ayudarle con su terapia, incluyendo uno que podía leer frases completas una vez que él las deletreara.

—¿Puedo beber una cerveza? —La voz era de un tenor severo, mayor de cómo me imaginaba que sonaría la voz de Shawn.

—No con tus medicaciones —Margot informó impertinentemente.

— _Entonces no. Gracias._

—Muy bien. Regresaré pronto. —Toqué su hombro suavemente, luego me puse de pie y salí de la  habitación silbando a Della. Margot me siguió a la sala.

—No vas a llevar el sedán, ¿no?

—No —dije, desistiendo de poner los ojos en blanco, porque ¿en serio? Solo porque estaba retirado no significaba que hubiese olvidado cómo hacer mi trabajo—. Estoy asumiendo que el auto ya está comprometido. Pensaba utilizar tu auto de alquiler, en realidad; Será mejor que no aparezca con el Explorer tampoco, solo por si acaso.

Ella se me quedó mirando, ojos verdes como láseres viendo a través de mi esqueleto.

—Solo ir y volver por el bien de esta identidad. No te detengas y hagas algo…. Descuidado.

—Sí, mamá. —Tomé el bastón de Reggie y me fui, cerrando y poniendo la alarma a la puerta detrás de mí. Después de una breve parada en el garaje por un maletín que escondí debajo de una lona en la parte de atrás, puse a Della en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Margot, y ella estornudó inmediatamente.

—Lo sé, huele a plástico aquí, ¿eh? —dije con simpatía, saliendo y conduciendo hacia la colina. El cielo estaba completamente azul, sin ninguna nube a la vista, y cuando salí de los árboles pude incluso ver la curva del Monte Rainier. La montaña se veía hoy claramente. No la veíamos muy a menudo, especialmente no durante el invierno, pero estábamos bien entrados en la primavera ahora y empezando a tener hermosos días como este.

Qué mal. Haría la otra parte de lo que tenía que hacer mientras estaba fuera, más desafiante, pero me las arreglaría.

El primer lugar al que fui, fue el hospital. Caminé brillante y animoso como siempre, nada del merodeador Jay persistía en mí, y Carlos me saludó alegremente desde el escritorio del frente.

—¡Reggie!¡Buenos días! Es más temprano de lo que solemos verte.

—Sí, lo sé —dije con una sonrisa compungida, pasando una mano por mi corto cabello rubio. Tal vez Margot estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez era demasiado corto—. En realidad tengo que hablar con Andy hoy, —Andy era el coordinador de los voluntarios—, porque me iré por un tiempo. Mi madre está enferma en Ohio y tengo que ir a cuidarla.

—¡Oh no! —Una de sus manos se movió a su boca—. ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Es difícil saberlo —suspiré—. Es una de esas personas que nunca te dicen la verdad acerca de lo que pasa, ¿sabes? No quiere preocuparme, pero creo que es bastante serio. De todas formas, hoy es mi último día y el de Della en un futuro cercano, al menos.

—Bueno, te vamos a extrañar —dijo Carlos, mirándome por debajo de unos pesados párpados—. Nunca fuimos por un café, ya sabes.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Suspiramos al unísono—. Era una de esas veces en las que podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, “uno que se escapa”. Los afectuosos recuerdos serían lo único que quedaría y eso estaba bien—. Supongo que empezaré en la UCI.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Te enteraste? —El vio mi expresión de incomprensión total y sus ojos se ensancharon.

 –¡No lo hiciste! Mierda, Reg. ¿Shawn Bennett? Lo visitaste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el policía con la herida en la cabeza. Della lo adora. No está muerto, ¿verdad? —pregunté, poniendo una ansiedad real en mi voz.

—¡Fue raptado del hospital! Un pandillero fue encontrado en su cuarto ahogado hasta morir, ¡y Shawn se había ido! Creen que alguien del personal de limpieza estaba metido en eso.

—Oh, cielos. Pobre chico. ¿Quién cree la policía que está detrás? —Fruncí el ceño e hice crujir los dedos—. ¿No estaba Shawn saliendo con otro policía?

—Sí, el detective Janich. Oh, hombre, tienes suerte de no haber estado aquí ayer, ellos entraban y salían dando órdenes a la gente, haciendo entrevistas al personal y acordonando mierda como si ellos pudieses cerrar el hospital por completo mientras investigaban. La verdad es que ellos realmente no saben _qué_ diablos está pasando.

—Bueno, definitivamente parece confuso.

_Bien hecho por mí._

—Supongo que me saltaré eso hoy. Dios, espero que Shawn esté bien.

—Yo también. —Empezaba a dirigirme hacia el ascensor cuando Carlos recordó algo más—. ¡Ah, Reggie! El detective Janich estuvo preguntando por los nombres y teléfonos de todos los que habían tenido contacto con Shawn, y Bertha te puso en la lista. Solo quería que lo supieras para que no te sorprendas cuando la policía te llame.

 

 

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Eso era una pequeña complicación, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Reggie y Jay no tenían detalles de contacto en común, y ninguno de ellos tenía que ver con mi yo real en el papel tampoco, así que estaba bastante limpio. El indolente Reggie solo tenía que responder amistosamente a las preguntas de rutina y ellos estarían fuera del caso pronto.

Dejé a Della derretirse con el amor y el cariño durante un rato antes de despedirme, asegurándome de firmar el apropiado papeleo y dándole a Andy una tonta dirección de email para mantenerse en contacto conmigo si necesitaba algo. Entonces regresé a mi coche, miré el círculo que había dibujado en el mapa –podía ser la era digital, pero algunos aspectos del trabajo eran muy poco tecnológicos –y me dirigí a una pequeña edificación en la calle 151.

El detective Janich vivía en un edificio con forma de rectángulo, con toda la personalidad de uno de esos aburridos paralelogramos. La pintura, de un descolorido verde, era diferente en los ladrillos del fondo y había unos cuantos arbustos en el frente que crecían gracias más al clima que a cualquier atención personal de un jardinero. Janich vivía en el apartamento del final, lo cual estaba bien si necesitaba huir abruptamente, pero ya sabía que no estaría ahí. Si se atenía a su cronograma,[8] lo que tendía a hacer, entonces Janich estaría en la comisaría haciendo papeleo. No era la parte glamurosa de un trabajo de detective, pero era algo necesario. Era también una de las muchas razones de que nunca hubiese aspirado a trabajar en algo legítimo. Había muy poco papeleo que hacer en operaciones oscuras y encubriendo asesinatos.

 

 

 

Caminé hasta la puerta frontal –sin campanas, timbres o alarmas, por el amor del cielo- y  hacia el apartamento de Janich. Abrir la cerradura fue un juego de niños, y una vez dentro abrí mi maletín, saqué las cosas que necesitaba y empecé a trabajar. Era un trabajo de diez minutos para plantar cosas para espiar a Janich y transmitir todo lo que hacía o decía a mi receptor remoto. Un poco de juego con el cable cargador de su teléfono y también estaría descargando todos sus mensajes de texto cuando lo conectara por las noches.

—Gracias por ser tan cooperativo, detective —murmuré soltando la respiración, entonces recogí el maletín y regresé a mi automóvil, donde Della permanecía recostada en el asiento trasero del Mercedes. Me quité los guantes de látex que me había puesto y los tiré en el cubo de basura más próximo, y me encaminé a la tienda.

Cuando volví estaba oscureciendo y Margot estaba preocupándose. Supuse que lo haría, así que me defendí de su ira con un doble capuchino de la cafetería más cercana y fui a dejar las compras en su sitio, soltando una bolsa de ropas fáciles de vestir, la mayoría camisetas y pantalones, fuera de mi habitación.

 —¡Shawn! —Golpeé la puerta con mi pie—. Hay algunas cosas para ti aquí. —Me dirigí entonces a la cocina, porque las comidas congeladas no durarían para siempre. Escuché a Shawn rodar hasta la cocina minutos después, pero no lo miré hasta que habló.

—¿ _Necesitas ayuda_?

La voz de la tablet aún era extraña para mí, pero al menos no saltaba al escucharla.

—Nah, esto está bajo control. Pensaba empezar la cena tan pronto como las encimeras estén libres de nuevo. —Puse la leche y el helado lejos mientras esperaba a que Shawn escribiera la siguiente frase.

 

 

Lo sé, helado, ¿qué clase de asesino soy? Mientras que no podía perdonar mis propias propensiones por mucho que quisiera, podía ceder en cosas pequeñas, y la heladería local tenía un aspirante a chef que hacía unos locos sabores, incluyendo mi favorito, piña colada con hojuelas de coco. Había traído vainilla y chocolate también, porque estadísticamente esos eran los sabores más populares en los Estados Unidos, a pesar de lo aburridos que eran.

—¿ _Cocinas_?

—Bueno, Margot ciertamente no lo hace y no voy a morir de hambre mientras estés aquí. Lo hago bien. —Aprendí a cocinar en el orfanato, para veinte personas a la vez, pero había aprendido cómo reducirlo y agregar sabor con los años. Mi comida era aún simple, pero comestible.

— _Difícil imaginarlo para mí. —_ Miré a Shawn y él sonrió—. _Señor Excelente Cocinero_.

—Eres el tipo de chico que vive de comidas congeladas, ¿no? —Meneé la cabeza con fingida tristeza—. Esas cosas son desagradables.

— _Como más pizza_. —Frunció el ceño y volvió a teclear—. _Me gusta la pizza, el pollo frito. Buena comida_.

—Sí, para personas jóvenes con metabolismos locos, tal vez.

Shawn intentó flexionarse, mirando hacia abajo mientras su cabeza caía. Aunque había intentado adivinar su talla lo mejor que pude, compré la ropa muy grande para él. La simple camiseta blanca, colgaba suelta en su pecho y abdominales y los pantalones resbalaban de su cintura con facilidad. Shawn había perdido mucho tono y control muscular, incluso en la parte superior de su cuerpo y estaba lejos de ser lo que solía.

Pensé en ello y tomé una decisión ejecutiva.

—Haré carne mechada y tú serás mi asistente. Pondré los ingredientes en la tabla, con una taza de medida, y los pondrás todos en el tazón.

Shawn no parecía exactamente entusiasmado.

—Y si estás pensando algo como que no puedes hacerlo, no quiero oírlo. Puedes escribir, puedes hablar, puedes empujarte por ahí, así que definitivamente puedes ayudarme con la cena. —Tomé un huevo, leche, pan rallado y alcancé la carne picada que había dejado en el mostrador y agarré los utensilios—. Una taza de cada uno de esos dos, toda la carne y el huevo. —Después me giré y empecé a picar una cebolla -no había forma de que le dejara esa responsabilidad, sin cuchillos para Shawn- y escuché.

Durante casi un minuto hubo silencio, entonces escuché el sonido de las llantas en el suelo. Un momento después el tazón desapareció y me encontré sonriendo aunque no había nadie más ahí para verlo. Para cuando tuve la cebolla picada y me giré, Shawn había terminado. Aunque había muchas migajas de pan fuera del tazón, así como unas cuantas salpicaduras de leche, estaba bastante bien. Incluso había incluido el huevo.

—Bien —dije mientras vertía la cebolla y después rociaba la harina con sal y pimienta—. Revuélvelo mientras hago el glaseado para cubrirlo.

Era divertido cocinar con alguien. Dom no había tenido interés en la cocina, igual que su hermana, pero ellos dos tenían pretensiones cuando se trataba de lo que iban a comer, y eran más del tipo de pedir algo de _Tapeo_ o _Au Pied De Cochon **[9]** _ que de comer cualquier cosa que yo hiciera. No era necesario decir, que la cocina había sido un lugar solitario cuando vivía con ellos. A Shawn, sin embargo, no parecía importarle tender una mano, o tal vez solo estaba siendo amable, de cualquier forma tenía ayuda y compañía.

Me lavé las manos, dejé la carne mechada cocinándose y las patatas hirviendo y me senté junto a Shawn.

—¿Podemos cambiar la voz de esta cosa? —pregunté, refiriéndome a la Tablet—. Ese tipo no suena como te imagino a ti sonando.

— _Podemos intentar_ lo —accedió Shawn.

Mientras Margot gastaba la hora antes de la cena remojándose en el baño y sorbiendo capuchino, Shawn y yo la pasamos probando cada una de las voces que el programa de habla ofrecía y descargando nuevas para cuando nos aburriéramos de esas. Intentamos con mujeres sensuales, hombres gritones, voces de monstruo gruñón, y aún nos estábamos riendo de una que parecía como si hubiera aspirado helio cuando Margot finalmente se nos unió. Olió el aire e hizo una mueca—. ¿Qué clase de comida de campo estás haciendo esta noche, Justin?

—Carne mechada y puré de patatas —le dije—. Acerca una silla.

Agarró una y se sentó, pero no parecía complacida. —¿Hay vino?

—¿Podrías tratar de alimentarte sin vino? —pregunté, retóricamente, por supuesto, ya que no había forma de estar cerca de Margot sin una copa de tinto cerca para calmar su ira. Ya era bastante malo sobrellevar sus complejidades (Dom habría dicho ‘maldita personalidad mimada,’ pero él siempre tendía a ser insensible) sin una constante cantidad de suministro de expreso—. Está encima del refrigerador. Hay un abrebotellas en el cajón de allá.

Algunas personas no pueden abrir sus botellas con los dientes. Siempre había estado medio convencido de que Margot podía enterrar una de sus uñas en el corcho de la botella de vino y sacarlo si estaba realmente desesperada, pero hoy no era una noche para averiguarlo. Sirvió un poco para ella y para mí, y concienzudamente le dio a Shawn un vaso de jugo con una pajita.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa, dado que Shawn no podía escribir y comer al mismo tiempo, y Margot y yo no íbamos a entrar en temas profundos frente a él. Al final de la comida, mientras limpiaba los platos, ella dijo—: Ahora debemos discutir sobre tus cuidados, Shawn. Tenías terapia dos veces al día en el hospital, ¿no? —Él asintió.

 

 

 

—Entonces trabajaremos el doble de duro aquí. No sé cuánto te ha dicho _este_ —inclinó la cabeza hacia mí—, pero esto no es un puerto seguro. Hay gente del pasado a la que le encantaría saber que Justin tiene debilidades, y hay más personas buscándote, por lo que sabes y porque has desaparecido. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es irnos. —Me miró de nuevo, y sí, tenía razón. Pero aún no estaba convencido de que no pudiese arreglar esta situación con Shawn y mandarlo a seguir su camino mientras que yo me quedaba aquí. Este lugar… no era exactamente un _hogar_ , no había tenido uno en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, pero me había acostumbrado a estar aquí ya. Tenía una casa y un perro y un decente perímetro defensivo. ¿Qué más podía desear un hombre? Aparte de venganza, que también planeaba tener.

—Pero mientras tanto, debemos enfocarnos en mejorar tu salud tan pronto como sea posible —continuó Margot—. Fisioterapia por la mañana conmigo, y después por la tarde con Justin. Terapia del habla conmigo por la mañana también, y masajes para mejorar el flujo de la sangre y la propiocepción.[10] Justin puede hacerse cargo de eso.

—¿Qué? —Estaba atónito. Shawn sonrió mientras escribía.

—¿En serio? —Su tablet chilló en su modo-helio.

_—Bien sûr_.[11] —Margot batió sus pestañas hacia mí, mientras palmeaba mi mano—. Justin es un excelente masajista. Aprendió cuando estaba en Montreal, y era una habilidad que mi hermano y yo aprovechamos.

—Lo aprendí para un trabajo —murmuré. Había sido uno bueno, sorprendentemente fácil una vez que hube examinado las puertas de la mansión de esa mujer en particular.

—Sí, y aprendiste muy bien. Eso puede empezar mañana. Esta noche quiero que te vayas a la cama temprano, porque necesitaremos que descanses. —Frunció el ceño y tomó la Tablet—. Y no quiero conversaciones con un mosquito, así que…  —Golpeó ligeramente  antes de devolverla.

— _Voz aburrida_ —Shawn no pareció muy divertido, pero resignado. Ah. Bienvenido a mi vida con Margot.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Margot—. La mejor voz para usar, de lejos será tu propia voz, así que es algo en lo que debemos trabajar, ¿no? —Se levantó y se apropió de su silla de ruedas—. ¿Necesitas algo de la habitación para acomodarte en el sofá? —me preguntó.

—No, está todo en el armario del vestíbulo.

_—¿Por qué el sofá?_

—Porque tengo su habitación y tú la de invitados —explicó Margot.

— _Compartir_ —sugirió Shawn de inmediato—. _Tu casa, no deberías dormir en tu sillón._

—No te dejaría dormir —le dije, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado por tener que rechazarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido con alguien que me gustara, el calor y la conexión era suficiente para hacerme dormir unas cuantas horas, espalda con espalda, a veces—. Soy un poco insomne.

—Sin mencionar que rodará y te aplastará si se duerme —dijo Margot a la ligera—. Ahora ven. —Giró la silla y se llevó a Shawn y yo fijé mi atención de nuevo en limpiar lo de la cena.

Preparar el sofá consistía en yo tirado con una manta y una almohada y decir que era suficientemente bueno. Usar sábanas cuando dormías en el sofá era quisquilloso. Además, realmente tenía algo de insomnio, así que no esperaba dormir mucho ahí. Oí la ducha en la habitación de Shawn, y reprimí un breve pensamiento –o tal vez no tan breve— de él sentándose en la bañera, la cabeza inclinada, su largo cuello brillando con el agua mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía ver mis manos en ese cuello, gentiles por una vez, adorando en lugar de destruyendo. Casi podía saborear el agua en su piel…

No, ese era yo babeando. Sacudí la cabeza y saqué mi portátil, para examinar los programas que había instalado ese día temprano y que estaban conectados a la casa de Janich. Nada aún; probablemente estaba trabajando hasta tarde. Decidí revisar dos veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche, para ver en que andaba nuestro detective; más si tenía la oportunidad, pero la oportunidad no era algo que sucediera a menudo con Margot alrededor.

Era a la vez reconfortante y alarmante tenerla cerca de nuevo. Me recosté en el sofá y crucé las manos debajo de la cabeza, pensando en la última vez que había dormido en un sillón. Había sido la noche que Dom se había ido. Había estado demasiado herido para dormir en nuestra cama, enojado y preocupado y borracho, todo al mismo tiempo. Me las arreglé para coger una hora de sueño al amanecer, y cuando desperté, Margot estaba sentada a mis pies, con su bata de seda sosteniendo una pequeña taza de expreso. Había temblado en sus manos tan firmes—. _Il est mort_.[12]

—No —dije, porque Dom no estaba muerto. Era un idiota desconsiderado que iba a escuchar durante meses lo idiota que era, pero no estaba muerto

_—Oui **[13]**_ —respondió. Sus ojos estaban secos pero rojos, y su aspecto era el de un animal herido, acusadora y dolorida—. _Je suis sûre_.[14]

Y maldita sea, ella había tenido razón. El trabajo por el que habíamos peleado Dom y yo, el que él tomó por su cuenta porque yo estaba demasiado lastimado para ir con él, le había matado. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado en la Rivière des Prairies dos días después. Le faltaban varios dedos de pies y manos.

Margot había sido el rostro público del duelo, la buena doctora de luto por su hermano que nunca había podido tener tanto como ella tenía. Yo era el lado oscuro de las cosas. Margot no me pidió que no buscara venganza; estaba tan desesperada por ella como yo. Terminé sanando, usé la mayoría de mi dinero y quemé todos mis puentes para obtener los nombres de los que habían cometido el crimen, y entonces… entonces fui a buscarlos. Y los encontré.

Después de eso, todo fue confuso durante un tiempo. Sabía que debajo de la sombra de la duda hice cosas horribles a esos hombres. Tres de ellos, primos de Filipino[15] que creían que tenían algo que probar, hombres que eran espantosamente buenos con un cuchillo pero que no sabían lo suficiente acerca de armas para salvarlos de mí. Para cuando terminé con ellos, a primera vista habría sido imposible saber cuántos cuerpos eran en total, porque los miembros estaban esparcidos por doquier. Volví en mí, cubierto de sangre, sosteniendo una espada karambit[16] en mi mano derecha que debí haber tomado de uno de ellos, temblando y enfermo de horror por lo que había pasado. Era un asesino, pero antes de esa noche era un profesional. Después de esa noche…

Después de esa noche, me retiré.

Las cosas entre Margot y yo se habían vuelto tirantes desde entonces, pero estaba agradecido de que estuviera aquí. Agradecido de que estuviese ayudando a Shawn, de que aún se preocupara de mí lo suficiente para que le importara a quién había matado y por qué. Pero esta situación era completamente diferente. Shawn no era mi amante; era solo alguien a quien había decidido ayudar. Janich podía o no estar detrás de la paliza que le dieron y aunque estaba deseando ir a por él no lo haría hasta que tuviese pruebas. Y no había cazado al resto de los Escorpiones Rojos a pesar de mi seguridad de que estaban en ello, lo que era bastante increíble, ¿verdad? ¿Solo una muerte en todo este desastre? Era un jodido boy scout.

La ducha terminó. Oí a Margot hablando suavemente, la voz mecánica de Shawn responderle y unos minutos después el suave abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Margot hizo ruido con sus tacones del pasillo a mi habitación y Della salió para sentarse junto a mí, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y pegando su irrazonablemente fría nariz a mi oído.

 

—Cielos, perra —murmuré, empujándola un poco, pero ella continuó con un lengüetazo—. ¿Qué? ¿No quieres dormir con tu nuevo hombre esta noche? ¿Te sientes culpable por abandonarme? — Della me miró durante un largo momento, luego se volvió y fue hacia el cuarto de invitados. Arañó la puerta con una pata y ladró.

—Eres una puta de atención —informé mientras me levantaba del sofá. Era la perra de mi perra. ¿Y qué?—. No te respetaré por la mañana, solo quiero que sepas eso. —Me miró con la boca abierta, jadeando alegremente—. Detente. —Llamé a la puerta, y la abrí.

Shawn estaba en la cama de lado, mirando hacia la puerta. No podía decirlo con seguridad por la iluminación del pasillo, pero sus ojos parecían húmedos. Podía ser agua que aún escurría por él después del baño, pero….

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Si estuviera en su lugar, no querría que nadie más, mucho menos un hombre, supiese que había estado llorando.

—Della parece que quiere pasar la noche con ambos —le dije—. ¿Te importa si dejo la puerta abierta para ella?

Sacudió la cabeza y palmeó la cama. Della saltó y se acomodó cerca de él, entonces me dirigió una sonrisa y palmeó la cama de nuevo.

—Estoy bien en el sofá, gracias —arrastré las palabras—. Te veré por la mañana. —Dejé la puerta abierta y apagué la luz del pasillo, comprobé el sistema de seguridad una última vez. Todo estaba silencioso en el frente occidental. Volví al sofá, apagué el ordenador y busqué a tientas el arma más cercana. Tenía una pequeña y dulce Ruger LCR atada con cinta bajo el sillón, que podía tomar y disparar antes de que alguien pudiese entrar, lo cual era tranquilizador. Dejé caer la almohada, cerré los ojos y dejé que pensamientos aleatorios invadieran mi cerebro sin aferrarme a ellos. Era un estado meditativo, y lo más cercano al sueño que podía conseguir a esta hora de la noche sin acudir a drogas o a un montón de alcohol.

 

Cuando me dormí de verdad, alrededor de las tres de la mañana, mis sueños fueron menos sosegados. Eran mayoritariamente sobre matar o planear hacerlo, de esa forma que podías hacerlo en sueños pensando que la persona que conocías estaba muerta, pero seguía hablándote. Maté a Dom y charlé con él durante un rato. Y después maté a Margot y wow, eso la puso de mal humor. Maté a Shawn también, y él no habló. Ni siquiera se movió una vez muerto, solo sus ojos fijos en mí obligándome a mirar atrás. Y busqué y sostuve su rostro, y miré la sangre escurriendo por mis manos, hasta que cubrió sus hermosos, terribles ojos, y entonces grité.

Desperté. No grité, tenía esa clase de sonidos entrenados, pero puse mis manos sobre mi rostro y respiré sobre la piel de mis palmas durante un rato. Gracias a Dios no era del tipo que se autoanalizaba, porque era la clase de mierda que podía hacerte dudar de tu cordura después de un tiempo. Della apareció a mi lado en un instante, oliendo mis dedos hasta que la rasque detrás de las orejas. Quité la manta, me puse de pie, y me dirigí a la puerta trasera.  Della y yo fuimos hacia el césped, aún frío y húmedo de rocío, y enterré mis pies en la tierra respirando profundamente. Inhalé la pálida luz solar lo mejor que pude, porque sentía mis pulmones como si estuvieran sumidos en pegajoso y espeso rojo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había soñado y me había afectado tanto.

Después de que comprobé las actividades del detective Janich –dos mensajes a su madre y una llamada a su capitán– hice panqueques para el desayuno de Shawn y mío, y para Margot, yogurt orgánico con nueces y la mitad de un pomelo. Margot era una orgullosa quebequense pero no le iban mucho las comidas pesadas, y menos un desayuno, que generalmente incluía carne, huevos y suficiente azúcar para que un americano estuviese satisfecho. Comimos juntos en un acompasado silencio, y después de asegurarse de que Shawn se tomara sus medicamentos, Margot lo llevó a la sala y empezó con la fisioterapia. Fui y observé y oh, Dios… duro y aburrido como el infierno.

Era una hora de flexiones en la silla, extensiones de pierna, buen control motor para sus manos, más brazos, más piernas, trabajo abdominal, manos de nuevo… para el final Shawn estaba exhausto y yo casi me había dormido.

—No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo dos veces al día —le dije a ella al final—. Se desplomará.

Para mi sorpresa, Margot solo se encogió de hombros.

—La fisioterapia no es mi especialidad. Estos ejercicios son básicos pero efectivos. Eres bienvenido a hacer algo más creativo en tu sesión, pero tienen que ser ejercicios y no tienes permitido ayudarlo de la forma que sé que estarás pensando. —No, ¡no intentes negarlo! —añadió—. ¡Te conozco! Sé cómo piensas, y no. Haz que sea un reto, oblígalo a hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Shawn?

Removió la tablet de la forma correcta sobre su regazo y tecleó.

— _Cansado. Bien._

—Entonces continuaremos con la terapia del habla. —Le miró de cerca por un momento, notando el creciente rubor y entonces dijo—: En tu cuarto, no necesitamos espectadores por ahora.

No había nada que quisiera más que escuchar la voz de Shawn, pero leí entre líneas. Él no había hablado aún desde su ataque, no sabía cómo sonaría si lo hacía y cuando lo hiciera, estaría avergonzado.

 —Empezaré con el almuerzo —dije—. ¿Chile está bien, Shawn?

— _Me gusta. Gracias, Justin._

—De nada. —Me dirigí a la cocina.

Margot y yo terminamos comiendo el almuerzo solos. Shawn estaba de vuelta en la cama durmiendo por el resto de la mañana.

—Será un proceso —dijo Margot con calma, tomando su pan de maíz—. Lo está haciendo bien, en verdad, pero su aguante aún es limitado. En el hospital le consentían demasiado; yo lo habría tenido fuera de la cama y de pie hace una semana.

—¿Crees que será capaz de sostenerse pronto? —pregunté.

—Con una ayuda apropiada. Sugeriría un andador, pero en verdad, lo que sería mejor ahora serían barras paralelas. Pero esas son bastante caras y no querrás que sean entregadas aquí si estás intentando ser discreto.

—Barras Paralelas. —Una breve visión de las Olimpiadas surgió en mi mente—. ¿Cómo las que usan los gimnastas?

—Esencialmente. Los modelos para fisioterapia son un poco diferentes.

Eso me dio una idea.

—¿Qué cosas necesitas para hacer unas de esas?

Margot arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Te parezco un carpintero? —reclamó—. Esta es la era del internet, ¿no? ¡Ve y busca! —Su mano repentinamente cubrió la mía—. Espera. ¿Vas a intentar construir esto tú solo? Justin… es un disparate.

—No voy a construirlo solo, haré que Shawn me ayude —le dije. Había encontrado la forma perfecta de combinar la fisioterapia con obtener mierdas útiles terminadas—. Créeme, esto será genial.

—Genial. —Podría haber exagerado. Imprimí planos de barras paralelas y pasé dos horas de pesca en una ferretería a dos ciudades de distancia, buscando lo que necesitaba. Resultó que necesitaba más de lo que había pensado. Además de los materiales en bruto que necesitaba, sierras, niveles, un taladro, dos tipos diferentes de destornilladores, tornillos, clavos especiales… era una mierda de cosas.

Shawn me observó con sus ojos grandes y dudosos cuando dejé todo eso frente a él.

—Vamos a construir esto  —dije pasándole los planos. Los tomó y barajó las hojas lentamente—. O, en realidad, vas a construirlo tú, yo tengo dos manos izquierdas, hombre.

El asentimiento entusiasta de Shawn me hizo reír.

—No esperaba que accedieras tan rápido.

— _Tío. Rampas. Medio metro de largo y  llena de baches._

—No me mires así, las rampas son difíciles de hacer.

Shawn puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Sí, los triángulos son taaaan difíciles. Qué bien que no es un octágono._

—¿Siempre eres un listillo cuando estás descansado o esta actitud es especial para mí?

Shawn me alcanzó y me golpeó ligeramente con el pie. Su pierna tembló por el esfuerzo pero estaba impresionado de que pudiese hacer el movimiento.

— _Especial para ti, Justin._ —Traté de que eso no me hiciera sentir una calidez en mi interior, pero era demasiado tarde. Por supuesto, él siguió con un, _y no toques nada, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame a mí._

Ayudé a Shawn a bajar al suelo cerca de mí (con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá, no podía estar sentado durante mucho rato aún) y empezamos. Había pensado que tendríamos más hecho hoy, francamente, pero insistió en _medirlo_ todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que son demasiado largos? —pregunté levantando las cuatro patas que sostendrían las barras paralelas.

— _Demasiado largas para mí. Mira_. —Shawn  se movió hasta que estuvo en el suelo y puso una de las piezas de madera cerca de él. La parte superior sobresalía sobre el hueso de su cadera.

—Parece perfecto.

_—Extra hit._

—¿Extra qué?

Shawn suspiró y se esforzó por volver a una posición de sentado. Mis manos picaban para ayudarlo, pero me obligué a quedarme quieto  hasta que él se acomodó de nuevo. Tecleó despacio.

— _Una altura superior de las barras. No ajustable, mejor hacerlo bien desde la primera vez._

Oh, cierto, las barras en la parte de arriba.

—Está bien —dije—. ¿Cómo de largas deben ser entonces?

Después de casi dos horas llegamos tan lejos como cortar los tableros, después de que Shawn los midiera todos y se asegurara de que estaban iguales. Vigiló mi serrado de cerca, e incluso trató por su cuenta unas cuantas veces, pero su control manual todavía no estaba bien.

Después de hacer unas cuantas marcas, frunció el ceño y me devolvió la herramienta. No es que yo lo hiciera perfecto, pero al menos lo tuve terminado. Luego insistió en lijar las piezas, lo cual yo no había pensado hacer ya que no tenía que poner las manos en esa parte del aparato, pero era un buen ejercicio así que accedí. Della observaba con interés mientras dejábamos todo hecho un desastre, sentada lo suficientemente lejos para que el serrín no llegara a su nariz.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dije una vez que todas las piezas estuvieron lijadas—. Podemos recogerlo mañana. —Empecé a guardar todo y a empujarlo contra la pared.

— _Limpia sierra_.

—¿Qué?

— _Limpia la sierra_. —Señaló a la barata sierra de mano apoyada en el tablero de madera que habíamos comprado para la base—. _Dura más así._

—Es una sierra de diez dólares, no planeó quedármela para siempre.

Oh, con eso me gané una mirada de reproche.

— _Lo barato no es despreciable_ —Señaló con su boca convertida en una fina línea. Evidentemente había tocado una fibra sensible—. _Límpiala, por favor._

Hijo de puta, arrojándome los ‘por favores’ a mí.

—Bien, entonces  tú aspiras. —Fui al armario, saqué el aspirador y se lo di—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Golpeé la cosa esa un par de veces en la barandilla del porche hasta que el polvo cayó de los dientes, la inspeccioné buscando cualquier otro signo de obvia utilización y decidí que estaba bien. Francamente, ¿qué más esperaba él? ¿Tenía que engrasar estas cosas? Fuera como fuese, tarea cumplida. Regresé a la sala y encontré que el suelo estaba limpio, la madera apilada y Shawn estaba apoyado sobre su espalda jadeando. Me miró y alcé la sierra para su inspección.

—¿Suficientemente bien? —Se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado. Lo atribuí a cambios de humor y dejé la sierra en algún lado donde Della no pudiera toparse con ella. Luego, me senté en el suelo cerca de él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Debes estar hambriento, dado que no comiste el almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir a la cocina y comer algo?

Nada esta vez, ni un encogimiento de hombros. Bien, está bien, sabía a dónde iba esto. Estaba presionando mucho, como lo había hecho con Dom. La única diferencia estaba en que con Dom, él había sido capaz de irse para obtener el espacio que necesitaba. Con Shawn tendría que ser yo el que me fuera.

—Está bien —dije suavemente y empecé a levantarme.

La mano de Shawn se aferró a mi muñeca antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos. Su agarre no era fuerte, en realidad todo su brazo temblaba por el esfuerzo, mucho más de lo que había mostrado ese día más temprano. Sin embargo, me sujetó valientemente y yo volví a recostarme.

—Cansado, ¿eh?

 

 

 

Él asintió. Joder, por supuesto que estaba cansado, probablemente yo había ido demasiado lejos con él esta tarde. _Lo siento_ , articuló, volviendo su rostro hacia mi hombro. _Lo siento, lo siento_. Sus labios se movieron en silencio, en una innecesaria disculpa, y sentí la tentación y me volví lo suficiente para poder acariciar su nuca, presionando contra los músculos y tendones y solo un poco contra los cortos y suaves cabellos.

—Está bien —le dije—. Estamos bien. No te disculpes. —Permanecimos así por un momento más antes de que la dura madera le dejara saber a mi espalda que estaría sufriendo mañana si no me levantaba—. Vamos. La cena y luego puedes tener un masaje. —Me puse en pie, ayudé a Shawn a regresar a su silla de ruedas y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Margot se nos unió por las sobras y un vaso de vino, se aseguró de que Shawn se tomara sus medicinas y me regañó por nuestra Terapia Física.

—Presionar demasiado podría ser contraproducente —me informó, como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta—. Hacer al pobre chico arrastrarse por el suelo no era exactamente el ejercicio que tenía en mente, Justin.

—Tus ejercicios son aburridos.

—Seguros.

—Pesados.

—Efectivos.

—Aturdimiento mental.

—Bien. —Margot golpeó la mesa, poniendo su copa lejos y levantándose de la silla—. ¡No me escuches, haz lo que quieras, como siempre! ¡Y cuando Shawn esté aniquilado por sus esfuerzos como Dom lo estaba, tal vez finalmente te des cuenta de que no siempre estás en lo correcto!

Se alejó y no la vi irse, solo me senté y miré a la lejana pared sin pensar en nada. No, nada pasaba por mi cabeza. Ni una jodida cosa.

_—¿Quién es Dom?_

—El hermano muerto de Margot —dije categóricamente.

_—¿Quién es Dom para ti?_ —insistió.

—Está muerto para mí, Shawn.

Era cierto, pero el suave, triste sonido que salió de los labios de Shawn me hizo pensar en lo  abrupto que había sido. Pasé una mano por mi rostro y suspire.

—Él era mi… —Mi amante, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…

—Era mi compañero —me decidí finalmente—. Trabajábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, dormíamos juntos. Durante dos años. Entonces murió y me mudé aquí. —Me puse de pie—. Vamos, te debo un masaje.

Dejé a Shawn rodar de regreso a la habitación. Fue al cuarto de baño y se preparó para ir a la cama mientras yo quitaba las mantas y atenuaba las luces. Della se sentó a mi lado y observó mis movimientos con la apreciación casual que solo un perro puede mostrar, y agité sus orejas y le rasqué bajo el cuello,  mi propio leve esfuerzo  de apreciarla la mitad de lo mucho que ella lo hacía conmigo.

Shawn regresó, oliendo a menta y jabón.

—¿Puedes acostarte boca abajo? —le pregunté. Él asintió—. Bien. —Le ayudé a subirse a la cama y le dejé acomodarse—. ¿Te importa si pongo mis manos sobre tu piel?

Solo pude ver una parte de su rostro, pero su mirada de “¿Estás bromeando?” Era bastante clara.

 —Entendido. Espera un segundo. —Tomé algunas de las cremas de masaje terapéutico que Margot había traído con ella y lo calenté en una mano mientras le quitaba la camiseta con la otra. Shawn estaba más delgado de lo que había sido, pero no demasiado delgado aún, los músculos ligeramente redondeados en lugar de agudamente definidos. Su piel era suave, un poco más pálida que la mía, y tan perfecta que estaba un poco asustado de poner mis manos en él. Cálido, atrayente… Puse en blanco mi mente y me dediqué a reducir la tensión en los músculos.

Los hombros de Shawn eran un desastre, así que pasé un largo rato con ellos. Corrí mis manos a lo largo, planeando líneas hacia los lados de su columna, amasando los músculos de su espalda baja pero no yendo más abajo, al menos no directamente. Para cuando llegué a sus piernas, Shawn estaba medio dormido y cuando terminé con sus manos pensé que estaba completamente inconsciente. Rocé una última vez en la base de su palma, y comencé a alejarme.

Su mano atrapó la mía, parecido a después de mi versión de fisioterapia, pero no había temblor esta vez. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mano y palmeó la cama a su lado. Una invitación a quedarme. Quería, joder. Quería, pero…

_No está bien,_ mi conciencia surgió. _Esta es tu oportunidad para ser una persona mejor, Justin, no lo eches a perder._

Deprimente pero cierto.

—No esta vez —le dije y me alejé, de mala gana, pero lo hice, demonios. Dejé su puerta abierta para que Della pudiese ir y venir al sofá.

Encendí el ordenador y revisé el estado del detective Janich –un poco menos que cordiales intercambios entre él y su superior, pero nada para alzar las cejas-  y me apoyé contra el cuero del sofá, sin preocuparme siquiera por el edredón esta noche. Mi espalda protestó por la posición en la que me puse y pensé en la cama que acababa de dejar atrás, en el atractivo calor de un cuerpo en ella y suspiré.

Se había quitado los tacones, pero aún pude escuchar a Margot moverse por el pasillo. La olí antes de que ella se agachara cerca de mí, la aguda esencia fresca-ahumada abrumando su delicado perfume. Sus manos estaban frías contra mi rostro, y cuando ella se inclinó sentí lágrimas en sus mejillas deslizándose hasta las mías.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró besando mi mejilla—. Lo siento tanto, nunca debí decirte eso.

—No te disculpes por ser honesta.

—No era honestidad, cariño, por favor, créeme —rogó Margot—. Sabes cómo era yo con Dom. Incluso cuando él estaba en su peor momento fue imposible para mí alejarlo. Siempre ha sido más fácil culparte por su muerte, pero sé que está mal, lo sé, lo hago. Es solo que… lo extraño tanto. Y veo algo de él en Shawn y más cuando los dos estáis juntos. Él es como Dom debería haber sido y me asusta.

Suspiré. Margot estaba viendo cosas que no estaban ahí. Aun así, no era tan cruel como para dejarla agachada en el suelo. Retrocedí y deje que Margot se acurrucara conmigo en el sofá. Era apenas lo suficientemente ancho para ambos cuerpos. Acogí su cabeza bajo mi barbilla y la abracé mientras lloraba, tan suavemente que apenas pude percibirlo. Margot no había llorado por Dom  nunca, que yo supiera. No cuando supo que estaba muerto, no en el funeral, no cuando me fui. Ella siempre prefería estar enfadada a estar triste.

Nunca profundicé mucho en la relación de Dom y Margot. Habría sido complicado, como supongo que es con los hermanos. Incluso cuando estaba rodeado de otros niños en el orfanato, siempre había estado solo, yo contra el mundo. Margot y Dom era gemelos, para siempre un par incluso cuando uno de ellos se había ido. Vivían juntos, terminaban las frases del otro, tenían los mismos gustos en hombres –empezando por mí— y durante un tiempo, con ellos  fui más feliz de lo que creía merecer en mi vida.

Abrazar a Margot ahora era como abrazar un recuerdo de tiempos mejores, por lo que sería probablemente la última vez. La quería, pero siempre sería a través del reflejo de su hermano. Si íbamos a ser amigos más allá de ese punto, tendría que conocer a Margot por ella misma. No parecía probable, pero cosas más extrañas habían pasado.

—Este sofá es terrible —sollozó Margot—.  Bonito pero terrible. Cómo debe doler tu espalda.

—Lo hace —dije.

No me ofreció compartir mi cama. No esperaba eso de ella.  

—La próxima vez que tu Shawn te ofrezca un lugar a su lado, deberías aceptarlo. Él te quiere ahí —agregó.

—Se siente en deuda.

—No, Justin. —Margot alzó los ojos y me miró—. Él te _quiere_ ahí. Solo lo conozco desde hace un día y sé eso ya. Tú más que la mayoría sabe lo raro que es que se presente la oportunidad de amar. No deberías desechar una solo porque estés inseguro.

Esperé un golpe, pero mi conciencia estaba inusualmente callada.

—Tal vez —dije por fin—. En algún momento.

— _Peut-être. **[17]**_ —Margot estuvo de acuerdo. Después de otro latido ella se sentó, se puso de pie y se alejó de mí.

Cerré los ojos y la escuché alejarse, solo para regresar y poner el edredón sobre mi cuerpo.

_—Dors bien_ , Justin.[18]

_—Merci. **[19]** _

****

Se puso mejor, mejor para todos. Para el fin de nuestra primera semana juntos teníamos un tentativo sistema en marcha. Margot y Shawn se acomodaron, teníamos una agenda para terapia con la que todos nosotros podíamos  vivir, y Della metía sus narices en los asuntos de todos con total impunidad. Nos llevó a Shawn y a mí cuatro días armar esas malditas barras paralelas, pero una vez que estuvieron hechas, él y Margot empezaron a cargar su peso casi de inmediato. Era… doloroso verlo. Sus brazos eran más fuertes que sus piernas a estas alturas, pero eso no significaba que soportaran todo su peso aún. Los primeros intentos fueron extenuantes y dieron como resultado a Shawn de pie por unos, oh, diez segundos en total.

Su fracaso lo molestaba y Shawn estando molesto iba en dos direcciones: auto-recriminación o irritante petulancia. Margot solo ignoraba sus cambios de humor, diciendo que eran agravados  por sus medicamentos y circunstancias, pero yo no podía ignorarlos.

En los días difíciles, me aseguraba de tomarme un tiempo para hablar con Shawn después de la comida, solo charlar, no sobre terapia o nada concerniente a su salud. Le preguntaba qué proyecto quería empezar después, y él decidió que una mesa de centro, porque aparentemente – _Todos tienen una. Los traficantes de drogas tienen mesas de centro. Necesitas una._

—No tengo ni jodida idea de cómo construir una mesa de centro que no involucre el uso de cajas de leche —le dije honestamente.

— _Yo puedo._

Y él pudo, sin tener que buscar un plano en internet, ni una lista de cosas que hacía falta comprar, sino directamente de su cabeza. Por supuesto que yo no tenía las  herramientas adecuadas, y necesitaba este tipo de madera y este tipo de acabado… Tomé la lista que me dio y compré todo lo que había en ella. Valía la pena darle un proyecto con el que estuviese entusiasmado, era mejor para matar el tiempo que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera sugerido, porque a Shawn le gustaba construir cosas.

—¿No se supone que a los chicos de hoy en día solo les interesan los videojuegos? —le pregunté, marcando donde clavaríamos los clavos. Shawn puso los ojos en blanco y me pegó en el hombro. Dolió un poco.

— _No un niño._ —Tecleó—. _Y tú no eres viejo. Me gusta la carpintería_.

Construir muebles había sido el negocio familiar, uno que había empezado con el tatarabuelo de Shawn y que había pasado hasta su padre. Sus hermanos habían optado por entrar en la Marina en lugar de hacer mesas y sillas, así que la responsabilidad había pasado a él. Pero Shawn no había resultado ser lo que sus padres querían.

Ser un policía no había sido su primera opción, pero a pesar de sus inclinaciones para construir no había tenido el corazón, por no mencionar los fondos, de introducirse en el negocio por sí mismo. Las drogas habían sido más fáciles. Pero cuando el oficial que lo arrestó le echó una mano para entrar en la academia de policía, él la aceptó y cuando salió e hizo equipo con Doug, realmente disfrutó siendo policía.

—¿Qué clase de persona era Doug? —le pregunté mientras sosteníamos las piezas que uniríamos.

Shawn se había vuelto mejor tecleando, más rápido.

— _Un buen tipo. Mayor. Atractivo. Mi tipo_. —Sonrió un poco—. _Pero yo no era su tipo. Quería serlo, pero no lo era. Aun así tuve que irme cuando murió. Hice que muriera._

—Eras quien conducía, pero no lo mataste. 

_—Bastante cerca —_ dijoShawn—. _Y todos lo sabían._ —La mirada que me dirigió me dijo que sabía más de mi situación de lo que yo le había contado. Había algo de camaradería ahí, una sensación familiar de haberla cagado demasiado como para escapar de las inevitables consecuencias. No sabía qué le había dicho Margot acerca de Dom, pero lo que fuera, no lo había vuelto en mi contra. Tal vez lo contrario, en realidad.

—Vamos —dije, distrayéndolo de lo que estuviese pensando—. ¿Qué más?

Echó un vistazo a lo que hacía y se estremeció.

— _Afloja las pinzas. Están mordiendo la madera._ —Miré abajo para asegurarme y alejé la maldita cosa—. Demonios. —Se encogió de hombros—. _Puedes lijarlo…_

Nada era demasiado malo para Shawn, ni siquiera la imitación de soufflé que había intentado para Margot la noche anterior. Había resultado…  Bueno, algo malo, pero Shawn lo había probado de todas formas. Yo, en cambio, trataba de aprender eso de él, fallando miserablemente.

Después de cuatro noches de dormir en el sofá, estaba a punto de rogar por un masaje de Margot solo para poder levantarme a la mañana siguiente. Podía hacerlo, pero tenía unas manos como las Palmas de Acero de kung fu, y el alivio venía acompañados por tal agonía que generalmente no merecía la pena. Margot y Shawn notaron cómo me movía, por supuesto, y cuando estaba ayudando a Shawn a irse a la cama –la cama cuyas virtudes Margot había estado ensalzando todo el día – y él me miró, y sin palabras me invitó a quedarme, estaba tan desesperado por un colchón de verdad como para ignorar a mi menguante conciencia.

—Bien —suspiré, dejándome caer a su lado—. Me rindo. Pero no me maldigas cuando te despierte en mitad de la noche.

Shawn meneó la cabeza.

— _No, por supuesto que no lo haré_. —Se leía en su expresión. Sí, lo creería cuando lo viera, pero estaba peleando conmigo mismo en esto. Salí y tomé mi portátil, trayéndolo conmigo y acomodándome contra la cabecera, comprobé las comunicaciones de Janich. Nada nuevo desde esa mañana; probablemente aún no había ido a casa, pero particularmente me encantó este mensaje de un número desconocido: **¿SIN NOTICIAS? MAL PARA TI, PETE. OBTEN ALGO PRONTO**. El ‘si no’ no había sido escrito, pero estaba claramente implícito. Aparentemente los traficantes de drogas no estaban felices con el hecho de que Shawn aún estuviera desaparecido y Janich no tuviera idea de su ubicación. Era como estar leyendo una moderna interpretación de una tragedia griega, de la clase que las monjas no nos dejarían leer en la escuela secundaria muy a menudo porque había incesto de por medio.

Shawn me miró. Su rostro no me decía nada ahora, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Solo estoy vigilando —le dije—. No planeo hacerle nada. —Era una rara sinceridad en mí, cuando se trataba de algo como la venganza. Pero realmente no estaba planeando hacerle nada a Janich, ya no. Justo ahora estaba atascado en el trabajo, tenía traficantes impacientes vigilando cada movimiento suyo, y su inminente fin era irremediable. A estas alturas no tendría que hacerle nada a Janich; las circunstancias se harían cargo de él por mí. Era un agradable sentimiento.

 

Puse el portátil a un lado de la cama, mirando a Shawn. Él me miró a su vez. Bueno, esto era un maravillosamente incómodo inicio. A pesar de la tensión de mutua atracción que había entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos estaba listo para abordarlo y mucho menos hacer algo al respecto. Los perros, sin embargo, eran o inmunes a la incomodidad o tenían un sexto sentido para lo cómodo, porque fue entonces cuando Della saltó a la cama entre nosotros, pasando sobre mí en el proceso, y enrollándose en su espalda.

Ella pasó de ser un semi maduro perro a un cachorro de conejo en algo menos de dos segundos y tuve que reírme.

—Bueno, las noches de alguien se han vuelto más fáciles —dije—. Ahora no tiene que ir de aquí para allá entre nosotros dos.

Shawn asintió rascando el pecho de Della, sin hacer una mueca siquiera cuando sus patas le pegaron en la cara al volverse hacia él.

 –Grosera —le dije—. Della. —La rocé con mis dedos y señalé a sus patas en la cama. Era un nuevo truco pero lo estaba entendiendo realmente rápido—. Abajo.

Ella gimoteó pero obedeció, moviéndose hacia nuestros pies y enroscándose ahí. La mirada fija se había roto y podía relajarme de nuevo.

—Es agotadora —dije—. Estoy listo para dormir ¿qué tal tú?

Asintió de nuevo. Apagué las luces, y pasé las siguientes horas escuchando la respiración de Shawn, y los silenciosos movimientos de las patas de Della contra las mantas. Era la noche más descansada que había tenido en meses. Incluso mejor, porque cuando desperté la siguiente mañana, mi espalda parecía casi normal de nuevo. Aún estaba oscuro fuera, pero podía ver la silueta de Shawn solo a unos centímetros de mí.

 

Él no se había movido mucho durante la noche, y dormía profundamente a pesar de mis miedos de despertarlo. Era sorprendentemente adaptable, pero una parte de mí aún esperaba que se despertara y se diera cuenta de que había cambiado completamente el curso de su vida, que lo había alejado de todos y de todo lo que había conocido y que tenía derecho a estar enojado por ello. Sin embargo, él no se había enojado, no aún, no por eso. Shawn estaba frustrado por su cuerpo y su mente, y sus habilidades, y enojado con lo increíblemente jodida que era su situación, pero no estaba enfadado conmigo. Lo cual no era bueno, porque si empezaba a hacer demandas tendría que rechazarlas por su propio bien, sin importar cómo me sentía con respecto a él.

_Tal vez Nueva York_ , pensé distraídamente, apretando los dedos en el borde de mi almohada para mantener mi mano en su lugar, y no alcanzarlo y tocarlo. _O Nueva Orleans. Algún lugar completamente diferente._ Yo había vivido en ambos lugares, brevemente, y aunque la vida en una gran ciudad no era lo más natural para mí, podía ser algo que Shawn disfrutara. Podría instalarlo allí, un apartamento, trabajo  o tal vez una tienda propia, una nueva identidad, y entonces…

¿Irme?

_Ahora ya está hecho,_ mi conciencia suspiró. _Te has enamorado de él. Completamente. Demonios, chico, estás volviéndote blando en tu vejez._

—Solo tengo treinta y siete —susurré tan bajo que Shawn ni siquiera se agitó. Discutir con mi conciencia no era algo que pudiera hacer silenciosamente. Era tan esquizofrénico solo mantenerlo dentro de mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, hablar conmigo mismo en voz alta no era exactamente lúcido, pero me hacía sentir mejor.

_Suficientemente viejo como para haberlo sabido, pero joder. ¿Cuándo me escuchas realmente?_ El anciano de mi cabeza suspiró pesadamente. _No podrás permanecer aquí demasiado tiempo, entonces. No, si realmente estás pensando en lo mejor para él. Necesitas salir, rápido._

—Lo sé, pero él necesita tener más movilidad y dejar algunas de las medicinas.

_Cuanto más te quedes, mayores posibilidades de que algo vaya mal._

—Lo sé. —Y lo hacía—. Lidiaré con ello.

Todo estaría bien. La única persona que estaba buscando a Shawn con tenacidad era Janich, y él aún no tenía nada hasta donde podía saber. Había dejado un mensaje en el móvil de Reggie el otro día, diciéndole que llamara de vuelta, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Reggie era un hombre ocupado, después de todo, cuidando a su mamá, y tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con groseros detectives. Estaría un poco fuera del personaje, pero quería borrar a Reggie de las mentes de las personas tan rápido como fuese posible.  El silencio era tu amigo ahí.

_—Eso podría ser una mala idea —_ mi conciencia apuntó al mismo tiempo, pero la ignoré también.

Para el final de la segunda semana, Shawn era capaz de ponerse de pie y recorrer la extensión de las barras paralelas. Sus pasos eran interrumpidos y dolorosamente lentos, pero Margot nos aseguró a ambos que era endemoniadamente milagroso, considerando las circunstancias.

—Muy impresionante —nos dijo después del almuerzo. Mucho de su enojo se había esfumado, haciéndola más parecida a la Margot que recordaba, deliciosamente sarcástica y cálida—. El siguiente paso para vosotros es un andador.

La expresión que Shawn mostró no habría estado fuera de lugar en un niño de dos años.

— _Preferiría usar un bastón._

—Preferiría más que no te cayeras y te rompieras un hueso o empeoraras la lesión de tu cabeza, y por ahora, soy la única cuya opinión cuenta —renegó Margot y se giró hacia mí—. Y si estás pensando en darle un bastón antes de que yo lo diga, te haré llorar, _mon cher_.[20] —Alcé las manos pacíficamente—. Sin argumentos aquí.

 

Shawn hizo un sonido de descontento. Estaba haciendo más sonidos últimamente, pero aún no había empezado a decir palabras, al menos no a mí. Margot decía que su disartria lo hacía ser auto-consciente, y que ella había programado en el software de voz una rutina para que pudiese hacer terapia del habla por su cuenta.

—Templanza y diligencia son virtudes celestiales —le informó Margot a Shawn—. Así que paciencia. Son logros necesarios cuando yo ya no esté. No confíes en Justin para seguir con tu mejora.

—¿Estás llamándome poco confiable? —pregunté falsamente ofendido.

—Solo estoy pensando que tienes suficientes problemas tratando contigo mismo, como para hacerlo con alguien más —dijo con una irónica sonrisa—. Pero para las cosas más importantes eres confiable. —Miró su reloj—. Ah, mi vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas. Debo irme ahora para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Mis maletas están listas. Todo está en orden. —Fue hacia Shawn, se agachó y le besó ambas mejillas—. Eres un hombre encantador. Haz todo lo posible para evitar que este sea un tonto, ¿vale?

Shawn se sonrojó y asintió.

— _Gracias, Margot._

—Todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido un placer. —Se enderezó y me dirigió una mirada de soslayo, una que reconocí.

—¿Te molestaría recoger la mesa? —le pregunté a Shawn. Movió la cabeza y lo deje a él y a Della en la cocina para seguir a Margot a la sala. Sus bolsas estaban ya cargadas en el automóvil, el Mercedes listo y esperando fuera.

 

 

Ella se giró mirándome de frente, y yo me tomé un largo momento para memorizar su rostro. No tenía idea de cuándo o si la vería de nuevo alguna vez. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de qué más esperaba, pero veía a Dom en los verdes ojos de ella y en la delicada forma de sus orejas, y a Margot en la simetría en forma de corazón de su rostro y en sus labios de cupido, y dejé a mi propio ser tener unos momentos de dolor al amarlos a ambos antes de frenar mis emociones.

—Gracias —dije finalmente—. Por venir y quedarte.

—Tonto,  estúpido hombre —dijo Margot con sus manos descansando en mis hombros—. Soy muchas cosas, pero no inconstante. Tienes una parte de mi corazón, ¿no? Y siempre vendré si me necesitas. —Se inclinó y me abrazó, cerré los ojos y la estreché—. Huye con él —murmuró—. Huye y deja a tu propio ser sanar. Mereces estar completo y Shawn te ayudará a estarlo. No más matanza, Justin.

—No más —accedí, y en ese momento realmente creía en ello. Mi trabajo aquí casi estaba terminado.

Los cabos sueltos permanecían como cabos sueltos, batiendo sin rumbo en la brisa, sus preguntas sin respuestas, y sus sospechas sin confirmar. Pronto nos habríamos ido y yo –nosotros— podríamos ser felices. No sabía qué iba a pasar con Shawn, pero sabía que tenía el potencial para ser feliz.  Aún si nunca nos besábamos podía darle algo de felicidad, y sentirme libre de aceptarla de vuelta.

_—Bon_. —Margot besó mis mejillas y una vez mis labios — _Jusqu’a la prôchaine fois_.[21] _—Au revoir_ —le dije, y ella abrió la puerta y se fue.

Esperaba que las cosas se tornaran más extrañas ahora que solo estábamos Shawn y yo en la casa. Margot no había sido la que rompió el hielo, pero fue una distracción, y ahora que estábamos solamente los dos, esperaba un período de asentamiento, un tiempo en que las cosas estarían inestables entre nosotros hasta que lográramos encontrar un ritmo nuevamente.

 

Estaba equivocado. Subestimaba a Shawn, por supuesto. Aparte de reclutarme para ayudarle con sus terapias de la mañana (normalmente la pasábamos solo caminando, guardando el material para la tarde) todo era igual. Cocinábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, veíamos películas en mi ordenador juntos  –nunca me molesté en conseguir un televisor. La única cosa que hacía solo, era la terapia de habla, y fue firme sobre eso, así que no peleé por ello.

Algo que no hicimos fue volver a dormir en camas separadas. No había una razón para seguir durmiendo en la cama de Shawn ahora que mi habitación era mía de nuevo, excepto por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos quería dejar de dormir juntos por las noches. Ver a Shawn dormir me calmaba, me hacía más fácil quedarme dormido, y Shawn estaba suficientemente cómodo ahora que había empezado a acercarse más a mí. Su espalda a mi pecho, hasta que finalmente desperté una mañana para encontrarlo en mis brazos, sin ningún recuerdo de cómo llegó ahí.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros era íntimo sin ser forzado. La libido de Shawn se había extinguido por el extenso coctel de medicamentos que tomaba, y yo rara vez me excitaba cuando no quería, así que no había momentos oportunistas interrumpiendo el –Jesucristo– el _acurrucarse_.

La primera mañana que me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, apenas pude mirar mi reflejo a la cara mientras me lavaba los dientes. Acurrucarse, por el amor de Dios. Nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, ni siquiera con Dom –cuando compartíamos una cama manteníamos un espacio entre nosotros como cortesía, pues ambos podíamos ser violentos en nuestro sueño— pero con Shawn solo había _sucedido_.

Peor aún, dejé que sucediera otras veces. Él había estado rallando algo en la mesa de la cocina y pasé mis dedos sobre su cuello, y recibí una sonrisa como el amanecer de su parte. Mi brazo se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros durante una película y Shawn se acurrucó aún más, perfectamente satisfecho.

Abrazarlo me provocaba algo extraño, me hacía querer más, como una droga, y Shawn parecía feliz de ser mi dosis. Cuando nos acercábamos, a veces, me miraba como si no hubiese otro lugar en el que él pudiese estar y quería creerle desesperadamente. Poco a poco estaba empezando a creer en él…

Naturalmente, el idilio no podía durar.

Debí haberlo visto venir. No había excusa para mi falta de atención.  Había visto la vida de Janich derrumbándose, escuché sus llamadas telefónicas y leí sus textos sintiéndome como un depredador jugando con una presa fácil. Vi a Janich dirigirse hacia un fracaso inminente, el apoyo a ambos lados de la ley esfumándose para él y me encantó. Lo dejé pasar, disfruté de ello y después de unas semanas de voyerismo, lo ignoré. Lo comprobaba una vez al día; después cada dos días, porque tenía cosas que hacer, algo nuevo en lo que enfocar mi atención y por primera vez que pudiera recordar, algo parecido a la esperanza en mi corazón. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme de un fracasado policía danzando en el borde del fin.

Pero él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que buscar a Shawn, y yo –y Della— nos convertimos en parte de eso de alguna forma.

La alarma se disparó a las cuatro de la mañana. Era la del perímetro del jardín trasero, un simple detector de movimiento que se había accionado dos veces desde que lo instalé.  Una vez fue un mapache, la otra, Princess, que se había escapado de las manos de su madre y corrido hasta el lugar donde ella y Della jugaban. Me senté inmediatamente y puse la cámara de seguridad en el portátil. Era una cámara de alta calidad, que disponía de todo, desde infrarrojos a visión nocturna, y cuando la imagen me mostró la huella de calor de una forma humana yendo hacia mi puerta, necesité cinco tensos, furiosos segundos y jurarme a mí mismo en mi cabeza antes de poder ponerme de pie y lidiar con la situación.

Y lidiar con ello, mierda que lo haría.

Shawn se despertó mientras yo buscaba la pistola más cercana a la que pudiese ponerle las manos encima, una HK con silenciador, lo cual era importante a esta hora de la noche. Oí el cambio en su respiración, el repentino movimiento de sus hombros e hice el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

—Della —dije severamente dirigiéndome a nuestra perra, sentada atenta a los pies de la cama—. Cuida a Shawn. —Era  una orden que conocía bastante bien, y se situó inmediatamente junto a él.

Shawn buscó a tientas la luz de la mesilla pero detuve su mano.

—Déjala apagada —murmuré—. Alguien viene desde la puerta trasera y no quiero que sepan que lo sabemos.

La mano de Shawn giró debajo de la mía, y por primera vez en un largo período él trazó las palabras contra mi piel _¿Quién?_

—No estoy seguro aún —dije a pesar de que lo estaba—. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

_Ten cuidado._

—Siempre. —Fui hacia el pasillo con pasos silenciosos, moviéndome despacio y cautelosamente a través de la sala de estar —la mesita de centro estaba terminada pero habíamos empezado con una mecedora y estaba llevando más espacio de lo que una maldita silla debería— y en posición para ver a través del vidrio de la puerta trasera.

 Oh, conocía la forma de esos hombros. El detective vestía pesadas ropas negras, especialmente gruesas en la parte de arriba, y su cara estaba oscurecida por un pasamontañas. Un arma descansaba debajo de su brazo izquierdo y estaba tratando de abrir mi cerradura mientras yo miraba. Bueno, no era un buen ladrón. Se me ocurrió que podía dispararle a matar justo ahora y gracias a la ley del estado Defiende Tu Tierra estaría comportándome en una forma legal, sin importar quién fuese la persona que hubiera irrumpido en la casa. Pero eso requeriría mucha interacción con las fuerzas de la ley, demasiadas preguntas, y tan rápido como vino, el pensamiento de que esto no sería el final, se marchitó y murió antes de tener el último aliento de vida.

Así que esperé hasta que pasó el primer seguro de la puerta y empezó con el segundo antes de que yo mismo quitara el seguro y abriera la puerta.  Tiré de Janich hacia el interior y le di una patada en la rodilla mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo. Janich se lanzó hacia adelante con un gruñido de dolor y le disparé en la espalda dos veces para asegurarme de que permanecería quieto durante un rato mientras verificaba que venía solo.

Aún estaba vivo, por supuesto. Podía asegurar por la forma de sus ropas y la sensación cuando lo sujeté, que llevaba un chaleco antibalas, y esta arma en particular era de bajo calibre. Dos disparos a corta distancia podían dañar, tal vez romper sus costillas, pero nada de lo que no pudiese recuperarse. No es que este pedazo de mierda fuera a tener tiempo de recuperarse, pero había un  tiempo y un lugar para matarlo, y mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana no era ninguno de los dos.

Comprobé la alimentación de la cámara mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, nada. Dejé el monitor y arrastré el cuerpo resollante de Janich más lejos, hacia la habitación, donde podía echar un vistazo a la transmisión por si acaso y estar seguro lejos de la ventana también. Lo rodé en su espalda, tomé una brida de debajo del sillón —almacenaba algo más que armas ahí— y até sus manos juntas. Lo registré y tomé su móvil, llaves, un cargador de repuesto y un bonito cuchillo, después me senté en el sillón y le miré. Estaba bastante oscuro para ver los detalles, pero supe inmediatamente cuando él me identificó. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, y entonces soltó:

—Jódeme.

—Oh, créeme, estás jodido —le aseguré—. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí, detective? —Esperaba que hablara sin necesidad de persuasión extra. No quería que Shawn le oyera.

—Maldito… tú, maldito bastardo —jadeó Janich y de alguna manera sonrió. Humor negro, pero aun así, humor—. Sabía que algo no encajaba contigo, _Reggie Jameson_. —Miró alrededor del cuarto oscuro.

—¿Dónde está tu maldito perro?

—No es algo que te importe. —¿Me había rastreado como Reggie?¿Cómo?—. Reggie Jameson no vive aquí.

—¿Piensas que eres tan listo? Dios —dijo Janich repentinamente con la voz quebrándose—. Voy a sentarme, mi espalda me está matando. Empezó a girar y lo detuve con un firme codazo en la parte trasera de su rodilla mala, haciéndole silbar.

 

—Primero explicas, después pensaremos en tu comodidad ¿Qué te hizo pensar que soy Reggie Jameson?

—No me gustaste —dijo Janich francamente después de recuperar el aliento—. No, desde el momento en que te conocí. Había algo sobre ti, algo mal. Y tropezándote conmigo ese día… tú jodiste mi móvil, lo sé. Te levantaste y desapareciste, pero ya estabas en mi radar. Saqué una foto de tu auto en los videos de vigilancia del banco junto al que aparcaste. La matrícula pertenecía a un hombre muerto a  dos condados de aquí. —El cual era el punto principal.

—Eso no explica qué hace aquí, detective. Le sugiero que empiece a unir puntos para mí, o le dispararé en su chaleco de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces piensa que puedo darle en el mismo punto antes de que empiece a sangrar? —Eso no era más que una bravuconada; en este punto  empezaría a trabajar con él solo con mis manos, pero las armas tendían a ser bastante motivacionales para la mayoría de las personas y estaba esperando que Janich no fuese la excepción.

No lo era.

—Dios —suspiró Janich, apoyando la cabeza contra el suelo. Todavía llevaba ese estúpido pasamontañas y tuvo que luchar por sacar la cabeza. No ayudé, pero le dejé hacerlo antes de golpear su rodilla de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, hombre, cálmate de una jodida vez. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Lo encontraste, ¿no? Tú lo encontraste en primer lugar. No eres realmente Reggie, y no eres un conserje que desapareció. Eres el tipo que llevó a Shawn al hospital. Esta es tu casa. En los papeles del lugar solo se lee J. ¿Cómo carajos te las arreglaste para hacer eso?

—Pagando todo en efectivo, te da mucho margen a la hora de hacer el papeleo —le dije— ¿Me estás diciendo que entraste en mi casa basándote en unos papeles crípticos y en el hecho de que tiraste a Shawn como un pedazo de basura en los bosques aquí atrás?

La aspereza en la voz de Janich cuando volvió a hablar no era del todo debido a haberle disparado.

—Nunca quise que sucediera así. Nunca quise que Shawn fuese herido, pero vio cosas que no debería haber visto. Me dieron un ultimátum. Supongo que sabes todo sobre eso ahora.

—Realmente, no —contesté, y era cierto. Después de establecer que Shawn estaba en peligro, realmente no me importó mucho lo que hubiese visto—. No importa. Sigue hablando.

—No soy el que lo hirió —dijo Janich—. Y no quería dejarlo así, pero… era él o yo.

—Lo pusiste en tu auto y lo trajiste aquí.

—Sí.

—Escribiste ‘maricón’ en su pecho y lo dejaste bajo la lluvia.

—Tenemos pintura para el bloqueo en los accidentes de tráfico. ¿Quién pensaría que lo hice yo con esa palabra en él? —Suspiró—. Pensé que estaba muerto cuando lo dejé —confesó Janich—. Esperaba que lo estuviera. Joder. Y entonces apareció en el hospital, y no pudimos mantenerlo en silencio.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —le acusé, recordando la urgente conversación la primera vez que Janich fue a ver a Shawn.

—Bueno, no se veía tan bien para mí, ¿no? —preguntó retóricamente. Le respondí de todos modos.

—No, no lo hacía. Todavía no me has dicho por qué decidiste irrumpir en mi casa esta noche. —Janich me dedicó una sonrisa. No podía verlo en la oscuridad, pero olía la sangre en su boca—. Llamé a algunos de tus vecinos, preguntando por unos perros peligrosos que atacaron a unas personas. La Sra. Carlsen fue de bastante ayuda, me dijo que el único perro en la zona era el tuyo. Della. La describió y me dijo lo dulce que era. Sabía que tenía al tipo correcto. —Tosió con fuerza—. Tengo que decir que no esperaba esto.

 

—Pareces bastante optimista al respecto.

—Es mejor no discutir con el tipo del arma. —Janich se encogió de hombros—. Especialmente cuando está listo para usarla.

El detective Janich era un hombre razonable. Por supuesto que no había forma de que saliera de aquí, pero aplaudía su sentido común.

—Odiaría tener que limpiar el suelo después de matarte, así que gracias por ello —le dije.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento.

 —No me matarás. Soy un policía.

—No eres uno muy bueno.

—Habrá demasiadas preguntas —argumentó—. Dejé notas en mi ordenador y mi capitán sabe cómo estoy pasando el tiempo. Lo averiguará y vendrá aquí.

—¿Sabe tu capitán que estás trabajando con los Escorpiones Rojos también?

—Asuntos separados —discutió—. Y no, no lo sabe.

—Pero él sospecha algo, ¿no es así? —Silencio de nuevo—. Lo hace, si no tendrías refuerzos viniendo hacia aquí. Demonios, deberías haber venido como policía en lugar de ladrón por la noche. Así que no puedes esperar ningún apoyo.

—No puedes escapar tras haber matado a un policía.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté—. Tú lo hiciste. O lo habrías hecho si no hubiese intervenido.

Janich  tragó con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está Shawn?

—En la habitación.

 

Un momento después la luz se encendió, desmintiéndome. Debía estar bastante enfocado en Janich para no haber notado el ruido de Shawn saliendo de la cama él solo, todavía un calvario, y Della había estado totalmente en silencio. Janich y yo miramos a Shawn, que miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. Solo podía imaginar qué parecía para él: yo apuntando un arma hacia la rata bastarda de su examante, que estaba postrado y sangrando por la boca, aunque no demasiado. Probablemente solo se había mordido la lengua, no una costilla rota provocando un derrame interno.

—Shawnie —graznó Janich alzando una mano hacia él—. Puedo explicarlo.

Solo escucharlo dirigirse a Shawn, como si tuviese el derecho, me hizo enfurecer cuando un momento antes había estado en calma. Nivelé la pistola justo hacia su cabeza.

—Cállate.

—Shawnie, cariño, sabes que esto no está bien —continuó, a pesar de mí—. Sabes que te amo, nunca quise… —La pistola se disparó en casi perfecto silencio, pero la bala rasgando el entarimado a una pulgada del cráneo de Janich hizo bastante ruido. Se estremeció violentamente y Della –o tal vez fuera Shawn, no estaba mirándolos—  gimió.

—Es la última advertencia que tendrás. No le hables. No tienes derecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú lo tienes? —se mofó Janich, pero al menos se dirigía a mí ahora—. Tú y yo, ¿en qué somos diferentes? Sé que eres una farsa y estoy malditamente seguro de que has matado a más gente que yo, así que no te pongas altivo y arrogante acerca de ser mejor que yo cuando Shawn probablemente no tiene idea de quién eres.

Estaba bastante atento a los ojos de Shawn en mí, pero no lo miré.

 

 

—No estás equivocado —dije—. Soy un mentiroso. Puedo ser falso, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que he matado a gente alrededor del mundo de más maneras de las que puedas imaginar. Pero aquí está la diferencia. —Me incliné y miré a Janich directamente a los ojos—. Nunca traté de matar a Shawn. No lo abandoné. No lo lastimé como tú lo hiciste. No podría. Lo amo.

Santa Madre, lo había dicho. Lo había estado pensando para mí desde hacía un tiempo, calladamente, seguro, muy dentro, en esa parte oscura demasiado profunda para escapar. Al parecer esa parte oscura rozaba la superficie cuando los imbéciles empezaban a entrar en mi casa. Mierda. Amaba a Shawn, y lo había dicho por primera vez mientras amenazaba a su novio con una pistola. Estaba tan disgustado conmigo mismo que apenas si escuché las palabras que salieron de los labios de Janich, pero tan pronto como las capté, rompieron mi estupor.

—Lo amo.

Lo pateé en la rodilla de nuevo, con mi tacón, haciéndole gruñir de dolor.

—Claramente tus ideas acerca del amor vienen de lugares muy diferentes. Y creo que ya he terminado de escucharte. —Tomé el abandonado pasamontañas que descansaba cerca de su cabeza y se lo metí en la boca, tomé otra brida y la ajusté en su cabeza para mantener el pasamontañas en su lugar. La brida cortó la piel de las orejas de Janich y tenía que ser incómodo como el infierno, pero no me importó. Una gran parte de mí quería poner bridas en otras partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, pero no tuve siquiera que consultar a mi conciencia para saber que era un error. Al menos, lo era si lo hacía frente a Shawn. Con quien necesitaba hablar ahora.

Amarré los pies de Janich juntos como medida de seguridad, me levanté y caminé hacia Shawn.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —pregunté. Estaba genuinamente inseguro, y cuando Shawn asintió, aunque sacudiéndose, suspiré con alivio—. De acuerdo. Cocina.— Miré a Della y apunté a Janich.—. Della, cuida. —Ella se movió inmediatamente y se sentó cerca de Janich, el cual hizo un asustado sonido de protesta que ignoré. Della no era una amenaza para él, al menos no todavía. No había tenido tiempo de enseñarle las órdenes de ataque.

Shawn tenía algo ya escrito cuando llegamos a la mesa de la cocina.

_—¿Qué pasó?_

—Entró en la casa —dije, empujando una silla. Dios, me sentía cansado—. Averiguó que era Reggie, y que Reggie tenía algo que ver contigo. Lo subestimé. —Oh, ¿no había sido un trago amargo?—. Debí ser más cuidadoso. Lo siento, Shawn.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios apretados. Tecleó:

  _—¿Qué harás ahora?_

—Bueno, no podemos tenerlo aquí —dije—. Tengo que deshacerme de él.

Shawn estaba ya sacudiendo la cabeza en una negativa.

—Sí, tengo. Si llamo a la policía preguntarán por ti, incluso si no estás aquí, porque Janich hablará. Una vez que empiecen a preguntar no se detendrán y harán averiguaciones sobre mí. Él tiene razón, Shawn. Acepté contratos durante años, no por alguna especie de ideal, solo por dinero. Conocí a Margot porque se suponía que debía matar a Dom y no lo hice, y él terminó llevándome a casa. —Sabía que Shawn había sentido curiosidad respecto a Dom, pero esto era probablemente más de lo que quería escuchar. No importaba. Todo estaba mal ahora—. Trabajamos juntos hasta que el trabajo lo llevó a la muerte. Entonces fue cuando salí. Demasiado tarde para hacerle bien a Dom. —Y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerle ningún bien a Shawn, demasiado lento. Deberíamos habernos ido semanas atrás, haber empacado junto con Margot y salir a la carretera.

_—No puedes matarlo._

—Gracioso —dije con una media sonrisa, aunque no era gracioso para nada—. Él dijo lo mismo.

_—Déjalo aquí. Podemos irnos ahora._

Moví la cabeza.

—Eso daría lugar a una cacería. No tenemos los recursos para lidiar con eso. —Sin mencionar que la última cosa que quería era información sobre mí, o que alguno de mis alias fuera difundido en las noticias. Había gente allá afuera que, si se enteraba, estaría más interesada que los policías en cazarme—. Nos iremos una vez que él se haya ido. Te llevaré a un lugar agradable, lo prometo.

Un pánico real invadió los ojos de Shawn.

— _No, quédate conmigo._

—No puedo. Janich tiene razón, te mentí desde el principio. No te merezco, Shawn. —Nunca lo hice, nunca lo haría—. Yo… me preocupas, sin embargo. — _Eufemismo_ , mi conciencia me empujó, pero no iba a decir la palabra “amor” de nuevo.

Una vez había sido suficientemente doloroso. Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz, tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que sentía venir.

—Y te prometo que no lo mataré. —No tenía que hacerlo—. Por favor, no hables con nadie. Quédate aquí hasta que vuelva. —No es que creyera que se iría, o que pudiera, pero estaba preocupado de que llamara al 911.

_—No, quédate conmigo_ —repitió una y otra vez, y yo retrocedí como el cobarde que era y fui de nuevo a la sala de estar, corté las bridas de los tobillos de Janich con su propio cuchillo y lo puse de pie.

—Nos vamos. —Tenía ya una bolsa en el garaje con todo lo que necesitaba, y cuanto antes tuviera a Janich fuera de la casa, mejor. Bloqueé las palabras de Shawn que llegaban a mí desde la sala, y el rápido y asustado sonido de su respiración cuando trató de mantenerse a mi lado. No quería nada más que consolarlo, pero era imposible. Justo antes de empujar a Janich al garaje, miré a Shawn.

No debí hacerlo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, y hacía sonidos ininteligibles que sin embargo me decían lo que él quería decir. _Quédate, no, no hagas esto_. Shawn me alcanzó, prácticamente cayendo de la silla de ruedas en su esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, intervenir, hacer cualquier cosa, y yo aún lo negué.

 

—Joder. Lo siento tanto —susurré afligido.

Entonces me fui.

****

Tomamos el coche de Janich, el cual había dejado a un lado del camino al final de una calle sin salida. Conduje durante diez minutos antes de cansarme de las sordas maldiciones  y corté la brida de su cabeza. Escupió el pasamontañas y tosió casi durante un minuto antes de mirarme con una amenaza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a llevarme a algún lugar apartado y silencioso ahora?

—No voy a hacerte ni una maldita cosa, a menos que trates de tomar el volante del automóvil —dije conversando. Vi sus manos retorcerse—. En cuyo caso, sí, te dispararía, abandonaría tu vehículo en algún sitio remoto y haría arder todo. No he decidido si te mantendré vivo para esa parte o no aún, así que no me tientes, detective. Lo que dijiste antes de no discutir con la persona del arma era bastante sabio.

Janich frunció el ceño.

—Si no vas a matarme, ¿qué estamos hacienda aquí? —Hizo una pausa y entonces añadió—.  Escucha, podemos hacer un acuerdo. Toma a Shawn y vete, será como si esto no hubiese pasado nunca. Todo arreglado, no iré tras de ti.

—No, tú solo les hablarás a tus mafiosos amigos acerca de nosotros y les dejarás hacer el trabajo sucio. —Estaba esperando la reacción de Janich y ahí estaba, esa ligera vacilación al respirar—. Sé que quieren a Shawn muerto, y sé que te han dejado la tarea de encontrarlo. Y también sé que no estarán felices si les fallas.

—¿Sí? —Janich suspiró y se apoyó en el asiento del coche, todas sus bravatas desinfladas como un globo.

—¿Qué más sabe, Sr. J?

 

—Muchas cosas. —Miré por los retrovisores antes de cambiar de carril; la última cosa que necesitaba ahora era ser detenido por una infracción de tráfico—. Como la ubicación de la estación Kent, por ejemplo.

Janich se paralizó.

—¿La estación Kent? ¿Por qué? ¿Me meterás en un tren? Es demasiado temprano para eso.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para lo que tengo en mente.

—Estás loco.

—No. —Le sonreí—. Solo quiero darte la oportunidad de ser un héroe, eso es todo.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, al menos hasta que aparqué fuera del área de estacionamiento de la estación Kent.

—Ellos se quedan en la planta baja por las noches, ¿no? —pregunté mientras ponía las luces bajas.

El cielo oriental empezaba a tener un poco de color ahora.

—Los Escorpiones Rojos.

—¿Quieres enviarme contra esos tipos? —Janich se rió roncamente—. Mala idea. Ellos no me matarán, no hasta que me saquen tu nombre torturándome. Shawn y tú no estaréis seguros.

—No habrá tiempo para conversación —dije, alcanzando mi bolsa especial del asiento trasero. Era tranquilizadoramente pesada—. Porque voy a subir la apuesta un poco.

Percibí movimiento en el interior del garaje. Un hombre apareció en la entrada; solo pude ver su silueta, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era un viajero madrugador. Janich lo vio también y se puso rígido.

—¿Irás conmigo? —preguntó, no muy tranquilo.

—No exactamente. —Saqué mi arma de la bolsa. Janich echó un vistazo y gruñó—. Solo voy a abrir camino.

—Tú, maldito hijo de puta, ¡van a matarme!

—Y tú tratarás de matarlos también —dije alentadoramente—. Esto pasa cuando haces tratos con un montón de asesinos, detective. Cuando las cosas van mal, ellos solo pueden salir con una respuesta.

—Estás muerto sin importar la forma en que lo veas —dije sin rodeos, apoyándome en el asiento —. Si ellos no te matan, lo haré yo, o si por algún milagro sobrevives esta mañana, serás arrestado por tu propia gente y terminarás en prisión, lo que ciertamente te matará en poco tiempo. Eres un hombre muerto, detective. Solo tienes que escoger la manera en la que te irás. Matando a un puñado de traficantes, o yo decidiré por ti. Y aún estoy inclinado a matarte lentamente.

—Estás jodidamente enfermo.

—Sí. —Estuve de acuerdo.

—No te mereces a Shawn.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco tú. Ahora elige, detective. —Saqué mi arma y apunté a su rótula—. O elegiré por ti.

Había dos hombres en el garaje ahora, mirando directamente hacia nuestro auto. Probablemente preguntándose por qué el motor y las luces aún estaban encendidas. Pude ver un arma en una de sus manos.

—Bien —dijo Janich finalmente—. Desátame y dame mi maldita arma.

—Una buena decisión, detective. —Dejé sus manos libres y le di su arma y su cargador de repuesto—. Buen chico, ve por ellos.

Por un momento, pude ver el fuego en sus ojos de nuevo, el deseo de volverse hacia mí, dispararme, matarme. El M203 que sostenía en mis manos parecía detenerle, sin embargo. No era solo para lanzar granadas, el rifle trabajaba bien también.

—¿Vas a abrirme camino con eso?

—Claro —dije con una sonrisa—. Me gusta divertirme.

Abrí la puerta y salí del automóvil. Janich me siguió desde el otro lado. Los hombres le reconocieron.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí, cerdo? —le llamaron—. ¿Tienes algo para nosotros?

—Supongo que tenemos a los chicos correctos. —Alcé el arma hasta mi hombro, apunté y disparé rápidamente. La granada explosiva entró en el estacionamiento del garaje, detonando un momento después. Humo y gritos surgieron, y los dos hombres de la entrada se estremecieron violentamente, y empezaron a dispararnos.

—Tiempo de seguir, detective.

Janich me miró durante un largo momento, lleno de odio, miedo y remordimiento. Me tensé, esperando su ataque cuando las balas empezaron a perforar su auto. Entonces él se volvió y empezó a disparar todo a la vez. Los dos hombres cayeron casi instantáneamente.

—Buen tiro —murmuré. Janich cojeó y permanecí detrás, encargándome de dos hombres más que habían empezado a correr en nuestra dirección desde el parque cercano. Solo les disparé en las piernas; podían ser inocentes transeúntes, aunque generalmente esas personas corrían de un tiroteo, no hacia él.

Sonaron tiros de ida y vuelta durante cerca de un minuto. No era sorprendente; Janich aún llevaba su chaleco puesto, después de todo, él no iba a ser tan fácil de matar a menos que le dispararan en la cabeza. Ocasionalmente pude distinguir algún fogonazo desde la oscuridad del garaje, pero esos hombres estaban completamente en sombras. Finalmente, el ruido cesó, pero solo cuando estuve listo y estuve seguro de que el trabajo estaba hecho; Janich llegó tambaleándose. Cayó boca abajo a unos cuantos metros fuera de la estructura. Caminé hasta él y lo giré.

El chaleco había funcionado, pero su pierna derecha estaba dejando un charco. Janich me miró y pronunció la palabra ambulancia.

—Oh, ellos vendrán —le aseguré. Lo harían; podía escuchar las sirenas en la distancia—. Están en camino, pero no por ti, detective. ¿Recuerdas? Eres hombre muerto. —No faltaba mucho; su arteria femoral estaba prácticamente borboteando—. Hiciste, sin embargo, lo correcto.

—D..d…le … Sh… Sh…

—Le diré a Shawn —dije.

—L… lo…

—Sé que lo hiciste. Lo sé. — _Solo que no lo suficiente._ Vi sus ojos cerrarse mientras el flujo de sangre disminuía a un goteo—. No suficiente. —Busqué su pulso; nada. Peter Janich se había ido. Y ahora tenía que hacerlo yo.

Robé un nuevo auto, dado que el de Janich estaba obviamente lleno de agujeros de bala, y regresé a casa. Todavía tenía el equipo en casa de Janich, los micrófonos que probablemente serían encontrados cuando la policía investigara su muerte, pero no estaba realmente preocupado por eso. Eran genéricos y  limpios, podían pertenecer a cualquiera. Incluso a sus aliados. De cualquier forma, no era algo que me importara. Y entonces mi cerebro pasó, de forma natural, de estar concentrado en la acción a meditar sobre las consecuencias.

Hacer mi trabajo en el calor del momento no había sido nunca problema para mí. Me concentraba en lo que necesitaba que pasara y lo hacía. No era hasta después de que todo pasara cuando pensaba en lo que había hecho o cómo lo había hecho. E incluso entonces, no solía molestarme. Pero ahora…

Pasé todo el camino de regreso pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, y en cómo disgustaría a Shawn. Cómo lo alejaría. Dios, él debía _despreciarme_ …  Le había prometido que lo mantendría a salvo. Me había abierto paso en su vida, sin preguntar, tomando todo, todas sus decisiones, y lo había hecho sufrir.

_Lo hiciste para salvar su vida,_ me recordó mi conciencia. Era un mal día cuando una parte de mi psique intentaba alentarme.

—La jodí.

_No en salvar la vida de Shawn, no lo hiciste._

—¿Cómo voy a mirarle siquiera? —Cerré mis ojos por un momento, sintiendo cómo empezaba a perder el control del coche.

Habría sido tan fácil salirse de la carretera. Algunos días estaba simplemente cansado de vivir, tan cansado de mí mismo que quería morir.  Todos estarían mejor de ese modo.

_No, no,_ me dijo gentilmente mi conciencia. _Sigue conduciendo, Justin. Conduce a casa. Puedes hacerlo. Está bien, aún puedes ir a casa._

Mi conciencia me llevó a casa, pero no se las arregló para hacerme pasar por la puerta. Estacioné el coche robado y caminé a través de mi patio trasero. Me recosté en medio de la hierba aún fría y húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, y recé como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño. Recé para que la tierra se abriera y me tragara completamente, recé para que el sol me quemara hasta las cenizas mientras terminaba de alzarse, recé por la absolución, por una intervención de terceros. Joder, tomaría un maldito meteoro justo ahora mientras la casa permaneciera de pie.

Escuché la puerta abrirse. Esperé a Della corriendo hacia mí, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar escuché el sonido de pesados pasos tropezando al bajar las escaleras, y una suave, frustrada exhalación. Shawn aún no podía caminar sin sus brazos soportando el peso, y una vez que los rieles que llevaban al porche terminaron, él cayó al suelo y se arrastró.

Pude haberlo hecho más fácil para Shawn. Pude haberme levantado y caminado hacia él, acortar la distancia que había en lugar de hacerle trabajar tanto para llegar hasta mí, pero la verdad es que era un cobarde. No quería caminar hacia él, no quería tener nada que ver con él justo ahora. No merecía estar en su presencia, y habría sido mejor para los dos si hubiera estado enojado para cuando me alcanzó.

Eso habría dado el tono correcto. Podía lidiar con el odio.

 

 

Shawn se arrastró, dolorosamente, centímetro a centímetro y le escuché moverse y me imaginé a mí mismo en el infierno. Sería probablemente como esto, odiándome a mí mismo tanto que sentía que me ahogaba, la autodestrucción era tan aguda que casi podía cortarme con ella. Apenas si podía respirar por el odio.

Me las arreglé para mantener mi estoicismo exterior hasta que Shawn estuvo tan cerca como para tocarle, y entonces empecé a hablar.

—Janich está muerto. No le disparé, alguien más lo hizo, pero aún era yo haciéndolo. Yo… —No estaba arrepentido de la muerte de Janich, pero…

—Siento haberte decepcionado, Shawn, yo…

—¡Justin!

¿Qué dem…? Miré a Shawn, lleno de asombro. Esa era su voz real, no algo sintetizado saliendo de un ordenador, no sílabas al azar. Era la voz de Shawn, firme, desesperada y feroz, una combinación perfecta para armonizar con la expresión en su rostro. Estaba a mi lado, un momento después su tablet cayó en el suelo cerca de nosotros, presionó el botón para hablar una y otra vez mientras se arrojaba sobre mí y me besaba, fuerte.

_—Idiota._

_—Te amo._

_—Detente._

_—Te amo._

_—Me salvaste._

_—Te amo._

_—Te amo._

_—Idiota._

_—Nunca me hagas esto de nuevo._

_—Quédate conmigo._

_—Te amo._

_—Te amo._

—Justin. —Él respiró, poniendo un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. Mis labios aún hormigueaban por el beso, la fuerte presión y el calor me encendieron como si alguien hubiese prendido fuego en mi interior. Miré a los claros ojos azules de Shawn y los leí como a un libro, amor, miedo y desesperación.

No miedo de mí, miedo _por_ mí.

—Justin —dijo de nuevo, claro como una campana. Era probablemente la única palabra que podía decir. Me lo imaginé repitiéndosela a sí mismo, solo en su habitación. Practicando para decir mi nombre, una palabra más importante para Shawn que el suyo propio. Casi no pude creerlo pero no tuve otra opción.

—Justin. —Shawn me besó, más suave ahora, suave, dulce y hambriento—. Justin. —Se aferró a mí y finalmente lo abracé también. Notaba mis manos hinchadas y torpes, y mis ojos estaban demasiado calientes, y tuve que cerrarlos. No pude ver más a Shawn. Besó mis pestañas y todo mi cuerpo tembló. Me aferré a él como si me fuese la vida en ello, y no se movió, no cambió de parecer o empezó a herirme. Solo esperó, acariciándome con delicadeza y besándome hasta que casi no sabía ni cómo me sentía.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté finalmente, aún temblando pero no tanto como antes.

Escuché el _tap, tap_ de su dedo contra la tablet, y finalmente dijo:

  _—Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Me salvaste. Ni siquiera me conocías y cambiaste tu vida por mí. ¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué? Abrí los ojos y miré a Shawn. A la luz del amanecer, las puntas de sus oscuros cabellos brillaban en un tono dorado rojizo, él era impíamente hermoso.

—Porque me viste —me desarmé, sin ser capaz de otra cosa que ser sincero. Sentí que era como una confesión—. Me miraste esa noche y me _viste_. Fue como si vieras en mi interior. Y no pude evitar pensar en ti después de eso.

_—Suerte para mí._

—Para los dos. —Cerré los ojos y tomé una de sus manos—. Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí fuera por mí.

_—Solo espera, pronto estaré corriendo. Entonces no podrás escapar de mí._

—No quiero escapar —confesé—. Pero huir es algo que debemos hacer. Hoy, preferentemente.

_—Mientras lo hagamos juntos_

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Shawn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Justin —dijo cariñosoyexasperadoa la vez.

—Bien, lo entiendo. —Realmente lo hacía esta vez—. Y, sabes… Lo decía en serio cuando dije que te amaba también.

Era mucho más fácil decirlo de nuevo ahora que lo había escuchado de él.

_—Lo sé._

Lo ayudé a regresar a casa, donde Della nos esperaba ansiosa. Empacar no tomó mucho tiempo; teníamos que dejar la nueva mesita de centro. Le prometí que podríamos hacer una nueva en donde quiera que terminásemos. Conduje el nuevo auto lejos de la casa, lejos de la orilla de la carretera, le prendí fuego y caminé de regreso. No podía abandonar todos nuestros pedazos en un único lugar. La casa… realmente, solo quería dejarla, pero nuestras huellas estaban por todos lados en el interior. La última cosa que necesitaba era a alguien nuevo buscando a Shawn, así que tenía que irse también. Por suerte había sido una primavera húmeda y ninguno de nuestros vecinos vivía cerca.

Cargamos todo en el Explorer, revisamos la casa una última vez por cualquier evidencia incriminatoria de nuestra existencia, y conduje alejándonos. Tan pronto como estuvimos en la carretera principal, presioné el botón del detonador remoto que había conectado a los últimos de mis explosivos plásticos.

Un _bang_ seguido por una columna de humo se alzó detrás de nosotros.

No era ni siquiera mediodía.

No tenía ni jodida idea de lo que hacía, en serio. Nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta. Con alguien que me amara de esta manera, alguien de quien aún tenía mucho que aprender. Debería estar asustado como el infierno. Debería haber estado ansioso y gruñendo.

En su lugar todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Shawn y a Della, sentir un momento de terrible, ciego agradecimiento a alguien o algo que no podía comprender, y seguir conduciendo.

****

Había pocas cosas que me gustaran más que ver a Shawn trabajar. Era bastante intenso, concentrado en el pedazo de madera o lo que fuera a lo que estuviese dándole forma. A pesar de la nieve fuera, nuestra casa era cálida, y usaba una delgada camiseta que dejaba muy poco de la forma de sus deltoides a la imaginación.

Pero justo ahora, por mucho que me gustara verlo trabajar, quería más su atención.

—Deberías hacer un descanso —le dije mientras me movía detrás de él, masajeando sus tensos hombros y cuello. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en mi toque por un momento, luego se alejó.

—Tres días —me recordó. Como si fuese a olvidarlo.

—Sé que Margot vendrá dentro de tres días, pero eso es suficiente tiempo para hacer una tercera silla —argumenté.

—Estoy construyéndola —dijo Shawn con cuidado, enunciando cada palabra. Su habla había mejorado vastamente en los últimos seis meses, pero aún tenía que hablar despacio para que las palabras saliesen correctamente.

—Tú estás mirando.

—No quería perturbar las cosas. Además, estoy lijando nuestro cabecero. Eso es trabajo.

—Llevas lijándolo una semana.

Me acerqué y acaricié sus hombros bajando por sus brazos.

—Eso es porque cuando ate tus muñecas a él no quiero que te claves alguna astilla —murmuré en su oído e hizo un pequeño, necesitado sonido y se presionó contra mí. Estuve placenteramente sorprendido de saber que para él estaba bien ser atado. Más que bien al parecer. Era más aventurero sexualmente de lo que había anticipado cuando huimos de Renton.

Habíamos viajado por todos los estados mientras intentábamos averiguar qué estábamos haciendo. Cambiamos automóviles cada miles de kilómetros o algo así (vehículos que _compré_ , porque mi pasajero no estaba de acuerdo con que los robara), obtuvimos identificaciones nuevas (mucho más caras que los coches y lo valían porque eran completas en cualquier sentido, de válidos números de seguridad social a perfiles de Facebook) y nos detuvimos en cada motel temático que encontramos. Conseguía habitaciones con camas dobles la primera semana antes de que Shawn caminara hasta la mía, cayera sobre mí, me besara brutalmente fuerte y me informara de que íbamos a compartirla. Luego se deslizó hacia mi parte inferior.

Hijo de _puta_ , este chico podía volverme loco. Debía ser porque estaba saliendo de un largo celibato o porque de verdad, de verdad deseaba a Shawn, pero me vine tan fuerte que casi me desmayo en un edredón decorado con retratos de punto de cruz de Elvis, y eso no habría sido digno.

 

Margot había dicho que podíamos dejar los medicamentos de Shawn y había sido una buena decisión, porque su libido, estaba de vuelta y pateando, y cuando devolví el favor, su orgasmo lo atravesó como un huracán, dejándolo destrozado y a mí sediento de más. Sabía que amaba a Shawn, estaba lentamente aprendiendo que él me amaba, pero la compatibilidad sexual era la última cosa que hubiera dado por sentado. Resultó no ser un problema, por lo que estaba eternamente agradecido.

Terminamos estableciéndonos en Estes Park, Colorado. Era una pequeña ciudad turística en las montañas, rodeada por un parque nacional. Nuestra casa estaba suficientemente lejos para satisfacerme, tenía una carpintería adjunta que satisfacía a Shawn, y tenía los animales que Della podría cazar, aunque después de echarle una larga mirada a un alce la había dirigido en la dirección opuesta.

Estaba entrando en el completo ‘retiro’ esta vez. Encontré un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un campo de tiro solo para mantener mi mano en práctica, Shawn ya tenía dos encargos de muebles de nuestros vecinos y aún no habíamos terminado de construir cosas para nuestra casa. Y nadie parecía preocupado por el hecho de que nuestros nuevos alias compartieran el mismo apellido, Justin y Shawn Cunningham. Estábamos casados y orgullosos de ello. Incluso llevábamos anillos, algo que mi antiguo contacto, responsable de las identidades, me había dado con los papeles. Los anillos estaban bien, eran de plata y nos quedaban a la perfección, así que nos los quedamos.

No significaba que no planeara declararme en algún momento. Solo quitaba la ansiedad de ello.

—Realmente deberías hacer un descanso —le dije a Shawn, deslizando una mano alrededor de sus caderas para presionar la erección creciendo, en sus vaqueros.

—Asegúrate de no forzarte demasiado.

—Odiaría forzar algo. —Shawn estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo la sierra que sostenía –mi vieja sierra— abajo y arqueándose más hacia atrás.

 

—Oh, yo también —dije. Por lo que lo alcé y lo cargué hasta la habitación tan rápido como pude llegar ahí. A Shawn no le gustaba que lo llevara en brazos –el desconsolado golpe en mi hombro me lo recordó— pero no quería hacer esto en el taller. La última vez habíamos terminado llenos de serrín. Tenía un bastón con el que podía andar por ahí bastante bien, pero no tenía paciencia para eso tampoco.

Shawn me miró mientras lo recostaba en la cama. Era una monstruosidad King-size que iba más allá de la simple comodidad, y perfecta a excepción de la falta del cabecero. Me encantaba ver a Shawn en ella, sus oscuros vaqueros y la camisa marrón haciéndole destacar contra el azul del edredón. Me arrodillé a los pies de la cama y empecé a desatar sus zapatos.

—No soy una damisela en apuros —me informó Shawn—. No más cargarme como una princesa.

—Pero, cariño —me burlé, sacando sus tenis y yendo por sus calcetines—, apuesto a que harías una maravillosa Blancanieves. Podríamos hacer un juego de rol justo aquí, todo lo que necesitamos es encontrar unos enanos.

—Jódete —dijo muy claramente, pero sonreía un poco—. Solo por eso, tendrás que observar.

—¿Observar qué? —pregunté, pero él ya se estaba moviendo, desabotonando sus vaqueros y abriéndolos lo suficiente para sacar su pene. No estaba completamente duro aún, pero eso cambió mientras se estimulaba él mismo, con los ojos cerrados, sus caderas moviéndose sin descanso contra la cama.

No era muy bueno siendo un compañero pasivo, sin importar que estuviésemos haciendo. Con Dom todo había sido una pelea, desde quien estaría arriba a quien se venía primero. Con Shawn no era nunca cruel, pero pocas veces era completamente fácil. Al inicio constantemente lo empujaba, cambiaba y me movía contra él incluso si estaba sobre mis rodillas, embistiendo mi cuerpo. Y a veces a Shawn le agradaba la lucha, pero otras veces solo lo quería dulce, lento y cuidadoso, y por él estaba dispuesto a adaptarme.

Eso no lo hacía natural o fácil.

 

Ahora que tenía a Shawn no podía imaginarme sin poder tocarlo, pero a veces a él le gustaba observarme, o que yo le observara. Creo que lo que más le gustaba era llevarme hasta  el límite, sinceramente, pero cuando se trataba de hacerlo feliz era totalmente disciplinado.

Se tocó a sí mismo y yo observé, siguiendo sus delgados dedos mientras presionaba su polla, lento y suave al inicio, solo una provocación contra la piel sensible. Sus vaqueros se deslizaron más abajo en sus piernas mientras él se ponía más enérgico consigo mismo, y una vez que estuvieron a sus pies, los tiré fuera de la cama. Eso no contaba como ayudar, imaginé.

Separó considerablemente las piernas y deslizó la otra mano entre los muslos, acariciando y tirando de sus bolas antes de ir más abajo para rozar su agujero con la punta del dedo. Había estado en el interior de Shawn esa mañana, apenas unas horas antes pero verle empujar un dedo dentro, despacio y fácil me hizo rogar por estar de nuevo dentro de él. Bienvenida, caliente, resbaladiza y estrecha  vaina que nos hacía sentir tan bien a los dos…

Shawn abrió los ojos, me miró y gruñó. Yo estaba tocándome a través de los pantalones, tratando de no terminar en ese momento.

—Ven aquí —dijo, con la súplica en su voz, y no había forma de que no hiciera lo que decía. Me detuve lo suficiente para tomar un condón de la mesa de noche, deshacerme de mis ropas y acomodarme entre las piernas de Shawn hasta que mi descubierto miembro se empujó contra el suyo. Me estremecí y presioné más fuerte, frotándonos juntos.

—Justin —instó, dejándome ir y poniendo sus rodillas más atrás—. Estoy listo.

 

 

 

 

Algunos días éramos lentos y dulces, tocándonos con cuidado y entonces me preguntaba qué había hecho para tener a alguien así de bueno. Sin embargo hoy, justo ahora, era rápido y duro. Me puse el condón, ya lubricado y listo, alcé las caderas de Shawn a la posición correcta y me empujé en su interior.

Aún estaba algo dilatado de antes, aferrándose alrededor de mi longitud pero no tanto como para preocuparme por lastimarlo. Gemí con satisfacción mientras me deslizaba completamente dentro, entonces me incliné besando sus labios, absorbiendo el ligero sonido que siempre hacía en la primera embestida. Esperé un par de segundos antes de moverme, saliendo a medias y regresando dentro, el golpe de nuestros cuerpos era un contrapunto de  la respiración entrecortada que llenaba el aire.

Shawn apretó el culo y yo vi estrellas, murmurando un entrecortado –Joder– mientras me movía más rápido. Él se estaba tocando de nuevo, golpeando contra la roja cabeza de su polla al compás de mis movimientos, incrementando el ritmo con cada embestida.

—Justin —dijo ahogadamente—. Oh Dios, más fuerte, por favor… —Estaba tan cerca y yo estaba a punto también, así que le di lo que quería, golpeando su trasero tan fuerte como pude. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, se presionó contra mí, cada músculo tenso y apretándose mientras se corría sobre su estómago y su mano con un grito ronco.

Era mi señal. Me enterré tan profundo en él como pude y lo dejé ir, nublándose todo por un momento por la fuerza de mi orgasmo, mientras me acometían las réplicas de rigor. Finalmente, me relajé lo suficiente para liberar mis codos y poner la cabeza contra su pecho.

 

 

No me llevó mucho tiempo recuperar el aliento pero aún no quería moverme. Shawn no parecía tener problema con ello, pasando sus dedos por mi cuero cabelludo y enredándolos en mi cabello.

—¿Bien? —pregunté después de un momento.

—Sí —respondió con voz gutural y satisfecha—. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Sí —dije con un suspiro—. Perfecto. —O más cerca de eso de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, lo cual era casi la misma cosa—. Simplemente perfecto.

 

 

**FIN**

 

[1] Acento londinense parecido al cockney.

[2] Apoyador: Linebacker, una posición del fútbol americano.

[3] ¡Cerdo! Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar, ¿lo has olvidado tan pronto?.

[4] El bob es un corte femenino y recto que se extiende hasta la mandíbula y el cuello al que regularmente se le agrega un flequillo, fue un peinado muy popular en los años 20.

[5] Vete a la mierda, querido.

[6] Bien hecho.

[7] Moda que se caracteriza por usar prendas vintage y nuevas de estilo retro.

[8] Calendario de trabajo o de actividades.

[9] Restaurantes de Paris.

[10] Es el sentido que informa al organismo de la posición de los músculos, es la capacidad de sentir la posición relativa de partes corporales contiguas.

 

[11] Por supuesto.

[12] Está muerto.

[13] Sí.

[14] Estoy segura.

[15] Creo que se refiere a punto filipino que es expresión que se usa para designar a alguien deshonesto, desvergonzado, malintencionado e inmoral.

 

[16] Espada en forma de garra de tigre.

[17] Puede ser.

[18] Duerme bien.

[19] Gracias.

[20] Querido.

[21] Hasta la próxima vez.


End file.
